Powers of the Hart
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jennifer buys a house and also a piece of Jonathan's company. Their first meeting doesn't go very well. Can Jonathan turn the tide and convince her to give him a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

"Up next on the auction block, is a lovely charming one-story modern floor plan house located in a suburb of Los Angeles. The house features 4 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, a spacious kitchen with brand-new appliances, floor to ceiling windows, and a nice-sized backyard with a pool and quaint patio. The property, that is located at 4424 Waterfall Lane, was appraised at $450,000. Bidding will start at $75,000".

The bidding went fast, and ultimately the final bid was $215,000.

"Sold, to the redheaded lady in the black dress".

The redheaded lady stood up and made her way to the accounting table.

"Hi. I just won a house, but I have a few questions".

"Ok".

"Am I taking possession of everything in the house?"

"Yes, you are. It's as/is, so whatever repairs that weren't completed before it went into foreclosure, are your responsibility".

"Ok thank you".

She filled out the paperwork, and then took her packet and headed out.

When she got to her car, she pulled out her cell phone.

She quickly dialed a number.

"Hello, Pa? It's Jennifer. I just bought a house".

***Across town***

Jonathan Hart was sitting at his desk, making a list of the mergers and acquisitions that his company still had open.

"Ok Stanley, we need to move forward on the Watson Energies merger. And we need a status update on the Powell Electronics acquisition. And I would like to know what's happening with our takeover of Coulson Incorporated, LLC."

"Yes sir, I have all of that information right here".

"Let's hear it".

"Ok, so we are awaiting the signatures of the board members on the Watson Energies merger. The fiscal year has just begun, so we will need to call a meeting to get that signed. And the Powell Electronics acquisition is pending. The holdup is the bank hasn't processed the payment yet. As of last Friday, the bank manager told me that it would only be about 5 business days before we got the payment. And Coulson incorporated, LLC still has 10 days to respond to our offer of a takeover".

"Perfect. I tell you what, let's call a meeting with the board for next Monday".

"Yes sir".

"Thank you, Stanley".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer Edwards pulled up to her new house and parked. She quickly locked the doors on her Jaguar, and looked around. Her new home was charming, at best. She had a garage, and a nice driveway. Nothing obviously needed repairs, at least from the outside.

She walked over to the auction sign and took it out of the yard.

She set it against the house on the porch and opened the door and went inside.

She had barely looked around before her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw that it was Hayleigh, her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Standing in my brand-new living room. Want to come see it?"

"Yes! Give me the address and I'll leave right now".

"4424 Waterfall Lane, in Los Angeles. The name of the neighborhood is Canyon Coast Hideaway".

"Perfect, I'll see you in a few".

She took a look around and began mentally picturing how she wanted each room. From what she could tell, the house was in good shape.

By the time Hayleigh got there, she had made a list of what colors she wanted to paint each room.

"Knock knock".

"Come in, come in".

"Wow! This house is gorgeous!"

"Yeah, I think so too."

"How did you find it?"

"I went to a foreclosure auction and got it for less than half of the appraisal value".

"Great job!"

"I'm thinking I want to paint…I think I want to do a soft green, like a soft mint or soft celery throughout the living room and kitchen and foyer. And then I know I want my bedroom a light blue color, and maybe some silver accents. I could even go a soft lilac, perhaps. I want my bathroom pink, like a hot pink, so it will match my shower curtain. And I want some new carpet."

They took a tour of the house, and ended in the master bedroom.

"Oh my gosh! I love your bathroom!"

It was a large bathroom, with a walk-through shower and an extra-large soaking tub and 4 walk-in closets, and a double vanity. The linen closet was also large and lined with shelves as well.

Hayleigh opened the doors to the closets.

"Got lots of shelf space too. And bonus-they left you a step stool".

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Hayleigh pulled it out and showed it to her.

"That's great! I was going to go buy one and now I don't have to".

She unfolded it and Hayleigh climbed up to the top step.

"Hey, sweet! They left you house plans!"

"Where?"

"Up here. Hang on, I'll get them".

As she picked them up, she noticed something else on the shelf.

"Here's a key".

The key was labeled "Master Closet".

She looked at the house plans and figured out that the skinny closet in the 4th walk-in closet was the master closet.

They put the key in the lock and it opened right up.

"What's in there?"

"Appliance owner's manuals. Home warranty papers. Some buckets of paint. And a folder".

She opened the folder and found certificates for shares of a company.

"What is Bristol Battery and Power Company?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of it".

"Hang on, let me look it up".

Hayleigh typed it into google.

"Bingo".

"What is it?"

"Well, I found a press release. "Bristol Battery and Power Company to be acquired by Hart Industries. All stock owned in Bristol Battery and Power Company will be honored by Hart Industries".

"Interesting".

Jennifer counted the stock certificates.

"There's over 300 shares here".

"You could be sitting on a bundle".

"I think you're right! Maybe I'll go by there tomorrow and see if they can help me figure this out".

"Great idea. So, when are you moving in?"

"Well, I still have my condo. So, I'll fix this place up like I like it and then hire a moving company, I suppose".

"Great".

"Are we still playing tennis Saturday?"

"Sure".

"Great, then we will be able to work off the dinner we'll have tonight. How about Mexican?"  
"Oh, that sounds amazing. Just let me grab my purse".

***The next day***

Jennifer pulled her Jaguar up to the guard shack at Hart Industries.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?"

"No, this is my first time here. I'm here to ask some questions about some stock".

"Ok, park on the second level and take the elevator to the 4th floor".

"Thank you".

She found a parking spot and parked, and headed to the elevator. When she got to the 4th floor, she found a receptionist.

"Hi, can you tell me who would be able to handle the sale of some stock for me?"

"Sure. That would be Jonathan Hart, the CEO. His office is on the 12th floor".

"Thank you".

She took the elevator to the 12th floor. When the doors opened, she saw lots of glass offices and a desk with a very pretty blonde sitting outside 2 large wooden doors.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. Yes, I'm here to see Jonathan Hart about selling some stock".

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't".

"Have a seat and I'll see if he's available".

"Thank you".

The secretary left the door cracked while she went to talk to him. She could hear their conversation.

"She wants me to buy her stock? Who is she?"

"I have no idea".

"Is she old? Young?"

"I would say mid-twenties, but I'm not positive".

"Send her in, I guess. I don't really have the time to deal with her today, but I have even less time tomorrow. So, just send her in, and I'll get rid of her".

"Yes, sir".

The secretary came back to Jennifer.

"You can go in now".

"Thank you".

She noticed that the lady was a little more curt than before.

Jennifer stepped through the doors and found herself staring at the most handsome man she had seen in a long time. He had broad shoulders, dark hair and blue eyes the color of the sea.

He was struck by her beauty as well. Her flaming red hair, her eyes that were a honey brown, with specks of gold. Her absolutely perfect figure.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Jennifer Edwards. And I just bought a house and I found these certificates in the house. I did some researching and found that your company acquired this company and the press release stated that this company would honor the certificates."

"What's the name of the company?"

"Bristol Battery and Power Company".

"Yes, we own them".

"Ok, so what can you tell me about them?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How much they are worth, for starters. And what I have to gain by keeping them".

"Oh. So, the basics. Well, first of all, one share of BBPC is worth one share of Hart Industries."

"Ok".

"So, let me see what we are currently trading at".

He punched some keys on his computer and then looked at her.

"One share is currently trading for $84.93".

"I see."

"So, if you were a businessman, you would know that all you do is multiply the price per share by the number of shares you have".

"Is that so?", she said sarcastically.

"How many shares do you have there?"

"422".

"422?! Are you sure?!"

"I do know how to count. And yes, I'm sure".

"Can I see those?"

"No. But you can see this. It's a copy of one of the certificates."

"Why would you make a copy?"

"To protect my interests. I don't just hand stock certificates over to someone I don't know or trust".

"I see".

"I have 422 of those same pages in this folder."

"Where did you get these?"

"I found them".

"Yeah, right".

"I did!"

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but you've wasted enough of my time. Now, either show me the real certificates or we can end this little charade right now".

"I beg your pardon! I'm not playing any games. I bought a house, and these certificates were left behind."

"So you thought you'd come trick me into buying them from you?"

"I never thought that at all! I don't even know if I want to sell them. I just wanted to see what advantages I would have to keeping them, if I decide to do that".

"Ok fine."

He leaned over and pulled out a file.

"If I believed you, and I'm not saying I do, and IF those certificates are real, which again, I'm not saying either way, since you won't let me see them, by owning 422 shares of stock in BBPC, you by proxy would own 422 shares of stock in Hart Industries. 422 shares of this company equals 24%. That is enough to give you a seat on the Board and give you voting power".

"Interesting".

"Now, I've answered your question. Will you at least let me look at one of the certificates so that I can verify if it's real or not?"

She looked at him skeptically and then finally agreed. She handed him one certificate.

"They are all alike, except for one detail. They were all dated for Christmas Day, but not all in the same year".

"The date on the certificate doesn't matter one bit", he snapped.

"Glad to hear it", she snapped back.

He turned on his desk lamp and studied the certificate. After a few minutes, he got out a magnifying glass.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"You do want me to be as thorough as possible, don't you?"

"I suppose so", she said dryly.

After a few minutes, he turned the lamp off.

"It's legit, as far as I can tell. Now, who was the owner of the house where you allegedly found these certificates?"

"I didn't allegedly find anything, I'll have you know. And I have no idea who the owner is. I bought the house from an auction".

"Do you have an address?"

"Yes. 4424 Waterfall Lane".

He browsed through some papers.

"Here it is. At the time I acquired BBPC, the only person who owned 422 shares of that company was a man named Grady Perkins".

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Stanley, I'm trying to verify a fairytale here-see what you can find on a Grady Perkins, will you? Specifically, an obituary if there is one, and next of kin. Thank you".

He held his hand out to her.

"I hope you're not expecting a high-five".

"No, actually. I'm hoping you will hand me the other certificates. As soon as we track down this Grady Perkins or his next of kin, I promise you, we will make sure they are returned to their rightful owner".

"I am their rightful owner".

"Yeah, and I'm the President of the United States. Now look, this charade has gone on long enough. And I'm sorry your scam didn't work, and you didn't get the paycheck you were expecting. But that's life. So if you'll kindly go, I'll see to it that the certificates are given to their rightful owner".

She yanked the other one out of his hand and put it in her folder.

"I told you, I'm the rightful owner. And I resent you calling me a scam artist. And for the record, I wouldn't sell these certificates to you now if you begged me on your hands and knees. I think I'll go consult with a lawyer and find out what my options are".

Just then, Stanley came in.

"Mr. Hart, I found the obituary you asked for. Grady Perkins died 6 months ago, and left no heirs. I printed a copy of it, just in case. And that board of directors meeting you were asking about has been scheduled for Monday at 5".

"Hmmph". Jennifer left in a huff, with her eyes blazing.

By the time Jonathan could get to the elevator, she was gone.

"Mr. Hart, who was that woman?"

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling she'll be back".


	2. Chapter 2

***Jonathan's House***

Jonathan came in and Max could immediately tell he was angry. Jonathan headed straight to the bar, and poured himself a scotch.

"Hey Mr. H."

"Hey Max".

Max wasn't technically Jonathan's dad, but he was the closest Jonathan had ever gotten to a dad. Without Max, Jonathan wouldn't have made it out of his teens.

"Ok, out with it. You have that look again".

"It's nothing, Max".

"Horse feathers. What's her name?"

"Jennifer, I think".

"What happened?"

"Well, she came into my office wanting to sell me some stock and we immediately realized we don't like each other. We had an argument, and now instead of selling me the stock, she left angry. And now my company is at stake".

"What did you two argue about?"

"She claims she bought her house and the certificates were already in it. I don't buy it. But the thing is, she made me so angry. Angrier than I have been in a long time. But I didn't want her to leave my office, Max. And I haven't stopped thinking about her since she left".

"I thought you didn't like her."

"I do like her. I DO like her. I just don't know what to do about it".

"Give it some time, Mr. H. You got heated, she got heated. Next time you see her, just apologize sincerely. Maybe check out her story if you really think she's lying to you. No reason to think now that it's always going to be like this".

"Yeah, that's a good point, Max."

He poured himself another Scotch and slammed it.

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Hayleigh met for lunch.

"So, what did you find out about the stock certificates?"

"They are real. They are worth a lot. And the owner of Hart Industries was a real ass".

"He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"He raked me over the coals and called me a scam artist. He tried to get me to give him the certificates so that he could give them to their rightful owner".

"I thought you were the rightful owner".

"I am, according to the lady at the auction. And I looked through the auction papers last night and found that in the paperwork also".

"Do you need me to be your lawyer?"

"I might. How much do you charge?"

"For you? My fee will be….1.00".

"Sold".

"Ok, so tell me everything he said".

She filled her in from beginning to end.

"Ok, did you say there was a meeting or something?"

"Yes, I believe it's tomorrow at 5".

"We are going. And I'm going to put this guy in his place".

"What for?"

"Well for starters, during his conversation with the secretary, he came very close to discriminating you based on age. And then he absolutely discriminated you based on gender when he mansplained to you how to calculate the value of the stock. He also crossed a line into lawsuit waters when he defamed your character and accused you of being a scam artist not once, but twice. So, I think if you and I show up at 4:30, we can have a little chat with him. He can apologize sincerely, or we can sit in on the board meeting and make everyone uncomfortable".

"I like the way you think".

"Now, between now and then, you have to decide whether or not you want him to buy the stock from you or whether or not you want to keep the stock and your seat on the board".

"I've never been on a board before. It would be kind of fun, and it's something cool I can put on my resume".

"That's true".

After they were finished eating, Jennifer and Hayleigh drove by Jennifer's new house.

She had bought some paint and wanted to paint at least one room.

She opened the front door, and then opened the back door and a few windows.

She and Hayleigh got 3 rooms painted and then took a break and ordered dinner.

They were in the bedroom painting again when they heard a voice call out "Hello".

"Coming".

They came out of the bedroom and Jennifer stopped dead in her tracks. Jonathan was standing in the foyer. She turned to Hayleigh.

"Mr. Hart, in the flesh".

She turned back to Jonathan.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if this was a real house".

"Of course, it's a real house, why wouldn't it be?"

"Like I said, I was making sure".

"Why, because you think I made it up?"

"I didn't say that".

"You didn't have to".

"Hi, I'm Hayleigh Farmer, Jennifer's lawyer. And I should warn you, everything you say is potentially being added to the lawsuit I'm preparing on her behalf against you".

"Lawsuit for what?!"

"Age discrimination. Sex discrimination. Defamation of character, for starters. Keep talking, I'm sure I can find more to add".

"That's ridiculous".

"Is it? You're standing here in her home, uninvited, I might add. To me, that looks like stalking".

"Oh come on!"

"Ok Hayleigh, that's enough."

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"So, if you aren't stalking me, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I came by to make sure this address was real. I am unable to honor the stock certificates if the address given isn't valid".

"There you go again, putting words in my mouth. I never said I wanted you to honor them".

"Fine. Well, there's a board meeting tomorrow, are you going to insist on coming to that?"

"I'll be there".

"So will I".

"Wonderful!"

"Fantastic!"

Just then, he took a step back and accidentally kicked her paint bucket, causing it to spill on the carpet.

"Oh, that's just great! Now you've really done it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to".

"Whatever". Jennifer started trying to wipe it up, but it was no use. She ripped up the carpet instead.

"I'll just go."

"What a great idea!"

"Hayleigh!"

"Hope you have a full ink pen tomorrow, Mr. Hart. I'm going to have a lot of lawsuit papers for you to sign".

"I'm looking forward to it". He gave her a smug look and then turned and headed out.

"What an ass".

"He wasn't near as bad today as he was the other day".

"No, I mean, what an ass. Did you see that man's behind? He could crack walnuts between his cheeks with very little effort".

Jennifer blushed.

"No, I wasn't looking at his physique".

"Well next time, pay attention. You could grate cheese on his abs".

"Ok, I get it".

They resumed painting till their dinner arrived and then ate it outside on the patio.

"What are you wearing to the meeting tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I won't have time between work and the meeting to change."

"What about that silver and black dress you wore to the New Year's Party?"

"That dress is strapless and isn't made for sitting down in. Remember, I have to work all day".

"Yeah, right".

They worked on the house till 9, and then set up fans to dry the paint. Jennifer left one window open but closed all the doors.

As she drove home, she kept thinking about her encounter with Jonathan and hoping that the board meeting went better.

***Monday***

Jennifer and Hayleigh met at Hart Industries at 4:15 in the lobby. They headed up to the 12th floor and told Jonathan's secretary that they wanted to see him.

"Let me see if he's available".

She buzzed him.

"Yes, Deanne?"

"Miss Edwards and her lawyer are here to see you".

"Send them in".

"Thank you".

Jennifer and Hayleigh walked into Jonathan's office.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, so if you came here to argue-"

"We didn't. I did draw up these papers though."

She tossed them on his desk.

"If you read them, you will see that we are suing you for age discrimination, gender discrimination, and stalking and harassment."

He quickly leafed through the papers.

He turned to Jennifer.

"When exactly did I discriminate against you?"

"It was when-"

"I'm talking to Jennifer, mouthy. When I need your input, I know right where to find you".

"Insulting the person who is suing you is never a good strategy".

"Neither is aggravating the person who can have security throw you out".

He turned back to Jennifer.

"It was when I came to meet with you about the certificates."

"Ok, and?"

"And your Harvard educated secretary left the door open when she came in to see if you would meet with Jennifer. She heard every word of your conversation, especially how you asked if she was old, or young, and how you sounded irritated and aggravated every time you said the word 'she'. And since I'm the one filing the suit, I'll explain the rest. You also gender discriminated against her when you decided to mansplain to her how to figure out the value of the stock certificates. And the harassment and stalking is from you coming by her house yesterday, coming inside without invitation and destroying her property by willfully kicking over the paint".

"Look, I apologize for my attitude the first time we met. But is a lawsuit really necessary?"

"That's Hayleigh's call. I retained her because I was afraid you were going to sue me for the stock".

"I'm not suing you for the stock".

"Ok".

"Look, what if you come by tomorrow afternoon, say around 2, and we start over? Clean slate. I'll answer any questions you have about the stock, I promise. I will even smile and be polite."

Jennifer chuckled.

"I appreciate the offer but I have to work. I don't get off till 5".

"Ok, fine. We can meet here at 5:30. I'll make it a dinner meeting."

"Fine".

"No lawyers. Just you and me. And if we resolve this to your satisfaction, you agree to drop the suits".

"It's a deal".

They shook on it.

"Now, I think we have a board meeting to get to".

"Yes, we do. Where is that?"

"In the conference room, down the hall on the right."

"Thank you".

Jennifer and Hayleigh walked down the hall and stood outside the conference room.

"Hayleigh, we have a lawyer on the board already. So, unless you own stock and have a seat on the board, this meeting is just for members".

Jennifer turned to Hayleigh.

"I promise I'll take notes and I'll call you tonight".

"Be careful".

They went into the conference room and sat down. All eyes were upon her.

Jennifer had chosen a dark red sweater dress that hugged all her curves to perfection, and some brown stiletto boots.

She pulled a legal pad and pen out of her tote bag and set it on the table.

Jonathan came and sat next to her.

"If you would like some refreshments, please help yourself. We aren't having dinner at this meeting, but we do have drinks and some muffins".

"Thank you".

She went and got a bottle of water and came and sat back down.

"Here is a handbook that will cover our meeting policies. I promise we will take it easy on you this time. And here is a memo detailing what we will be covering tonight".

She scanned it.

A few minutes later, when they were all assembled, he called the meeting to order.

"We have a new member of the board, so I will let her introduce herself and tell you all how she obtained her seat."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I'm a journalist, currently working for the LA Daily News. And I obtained this seat in a rather unexpected way. I purchased a house at an auction. I was expressly told when I signed the papers that anything in the house at the time of the auction was now mine. I went to my house, and after a series of steps, I found the stock certificates."

They all welcomed her and then Jonathan started the meeting.

"Ok, so the first order of business is the Environmentally Friendly Initiative. We are currently sitting at 34% effectiveness. We need to up that to at least 50%, higher if we can".

They tossed around a few ideas and then Jennifer spoke up.

"Do you own a shipping company?"

"Yes, we own 4 or 5 fleets".

"What color are the ships?"

"I have no earthly idea".

"Well, if you want to improve your image and your environmentally friendly score, paint the ships green".

He thought a moment and then agreed.

"I like that".

The other board members voted and it passed unanimously.

"Ok, so second issue is whether or not we want to make the transistors out of copper versus making them out of nickel. Copper would be cheaper and would have the same effect but would take up less space in the radio and less time to assemble".

Jennifer was lost, so she decided to just go along with the others.

"And the final issue is whether or not we want to go forward on acquiring the Brownfield Factory. Acquiring them would expand our factory production by almost 30%. But the building does need some repairs."

"Like what?"

"Like a new roof for starters. And the wiring needs to be brought up to code".

They all voted to acquire it, and then Jonathan adjourned the meeting.

The other board members introduced themselves to Jennifer and after about 20 minutes of mingling, they all headed out.

Jennifer headed to her car and had just pulled away when Jonathan made it to the parking garage.

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was at the LA Daily News, working on an article. She was investigating a company and had just found out that they were not as environmentally friendly as they appeared to be.

"Heads up, Edwards, you got a delivery".

Michelle, the receptionist set some flowers on her desk.

"Thank you".

She looked up and could not believe her eyes.

The vase was skinny, crystal and extra tall. The flowers were jam packed in there, and spread out perfectly. There was larkspur, lilacs, pink roses, white ranunculus, blue gladiolus, green bells of Ireland, wisteria, and sunflowers. It was the prettiest arrangement she had seen in ages.

She dug for the card and opened it.

" _Looking forward to our meeting tonight-Jonathan Hart"._

'Well that was kind of him'.

She got back to work and then clocked out precisely at 4.

She hurried to her condo and freshened up and put on some black pants, black chunky heels and a black tank top with a sheer metallic green top over it.

She sprayed on some perfume and then headed to his office.

She arrived right at 5.

"Hi, I'm here to meet with Jonathan".

"Yes, he's expecting you. He wants you to circle what you want from this menu, and then you can go on in".

She looked at the menu and made her selections and then headed into his office.

"Hi, you made it".

"Hello".

"Please, have a seat".

She sat down at the small table over by his couch. He came and joined her.

"Did you bring the stock certificates?"

"Yes, they are right here".

She handed him the folder.

"Ok, so one of these is worth one share of my company. If you sell this, you will get what one share of my company is worth. I did the math, and 422 of these at today's market value would be worth $35,870. 422 shares of stock equals 24% of the company, and our company bylaws state that you must own greater than 20% to obtain a seat on the board, unless you are appointed. If you sell these, you will lose your seat on the board".

"I understand".

"Do you have any questions?"

"Not that I can think of".

"I have a policy here that I follow pretty religiously. When we obtain a new board member or a new employee, I give them a little history of the company."

She nodded.

"When I graduated high school, I joined the Navy. And I served 8 years. And then I had this idea on how I could improve their radios. So, I get out of the Navy, and went to business school at USC. When I graduated, I applied for a bank loan so I could start the business. I was turned down. I ended up getting the loan from my father, and I started my company. First thing I did when I got off the ground, was pay back my father. And then I bought the bank that turned me down. And then I built my company. Part of the company focuses on electronics, because that's my passion. The other part focuses on helping struggling companies get out of the slump, because they help increase our cash flow".

"I see".

Just then, the doors opened.

"Mr. Hart, your dinner has arrived".

He stood up and handed Deanne some cash and then brought their dinners to the table.

"Deanne, can you get us two glasses with ice, please?"

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

He started getting their dinner out of the bag.

Jennifer had chosen chicken Scaloppini and a garden salad.

"Great choice".

"Thank you".

Jonathan had chosen Chicken Marsala and a Caesar Salad.

Deanne brought their glasses and Jonathan pulled a bottle of wine out of the cooler.

"Thank you, Deanne. You can go home now, if you want".

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Hart".

He turned back to Jennifer.

"I have red, and I have white".

"White, please".

He poured them both a glass and then sat back down.

"So, I thought back over our previous conversations. And I sincerely apologize to you for how our initial meeting went. I was in a bad mood when you stopped by Friday, and I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have. And I also apologize for spilling the paint on your carpet and coming into your home uninvited. If you say you got the stock certificates when you bought the house, I believe you. So, as a token of goodwill, I am willing to pay for the damages".

"I'm sure we could work something out. I accept your apology, and also, thank you for the gorgeous flowers you sent today. That was a nice surprise".

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them".

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I apologize for the whole lawsuit thing. That was Hayleigh's doing. I promise you, until she told me that I had a lawsuit, I never thought of suing you. Well, not for the things she listed. I was simply going to see if she could draw up a document of some kind that would keep you from forcing me to sell the stock to you".

"I figured that's what you were thinking".

"Also, she shouldn't have insulted your secretary. She wasn't really involved in this."

"Thank you".

"Hayleigh's a great lawyer, she just gets ahead of herself sometimes. However, she researches everything to the nth degree, so when she shows up in court, she knows what she's talking about".

"I gathered she was successful. After all, she's driving a Jaguar".

"No, she isn't. The one you saw in the driveway was mine".

"You have a Jaguar?"

"Graduation present from my father. I graduated college one day, and drove it out to California the next".

"Where did you graduate from?"

"Well, I graduated High school in Massachusetts, from a prep boarding school known as Gresham Hall. I was the valedictorian. And then I got my undergrad in Journalism at NYU, and I got my masters in linguistics at Vassar and Smith. And I also have a couple certifications in a few other areas".

"Like what?"

"Business, International business, economics and foreign policy".

"So, if you have a certification in business, why did you ask me about the stocks?"

"Because, the first thing they taught us in business class was that every company does things their own way. Not every company will award a seat on the board to someone just because they have shares of stock, just like not every company will honor stock certificates of companies they purchased".

"You got me".

She smiled at him and took a sip of wine.

"So, how often do you have board meetings?"

"First Monday of the month, at 5. If an emergency meeting is called, everyone gets two hours' notice".

"Good to know".

When they had finished their dinner, he cleaned up after them and then came and sat by her again.

"So, did all of your degrees come from USC?"

"I only have my Bachelors. I never went for my MBA. When you start your own company, it's not a requirement".

"I'll keep that in mind".

"So, here's the million-dollar question. Would you say that you and I have resolved this to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, I would. Consider the suit dropped".

"Great. Now, I am officially adjourning this meeting."

"Wonderful. I am heading home".

"Are you moved into your house yet?"

"No, I'm not. I have a condo that I purchased when I first moved out here. But I wanted something with more space and a garage. I still need to finish painting, and put new carpet in throughout the bedrooms. And I want to change out a few light fixtures and put in some ceiling fans before I move in".

"May I walk you to your car?"

"Sure".

He turned out the lights and they headed to the elevator.

"Where did you park?"

"Level 3".

"Great, me too".

He walked her to her car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Thank you for dinner and for meeting with me also".

"If you ever decide to sell your stock, give me a call".

"I will".

She got in the car and headed home and he did the same.

She called Hayleigh on the way.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey. How was dinner?"

"Very nice. He was very polite, charming, gracious. Call off the suit, Hayleigh".

"Fine. But if he steps out of line again, I can reinstate it rather quickly".

"I don't think he will. I really and truly think this was all a misunderstanding".

"Whatever you say".

She told her all about their dinner and how he walked her to the car.

"Jennifer, did you have a business meeting or a date?"

"Would you stop? He was just being a gentleman. And no, it wasn't a date. But he was more of a gentleman on this non-date than the last 10 men I've gone out with combined".

"Raise your standards, Jennifer. Not all men are Elliott's."

"Thank God for that".


	3. Chapter 3

***A month later***

Jennifer had finished her article on the company that was dumping, and then decided to do a series of environmentally friendly articles.

She was working on the latest one when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"This is she".

"Hi. This is Deanne, Mr. Hart's secretary at Hart Industries".

"Hi".

"Mr. Hart asked me to call you and let you know that tonight's board meeting has been pushed back to 5:45, but to compensate for the later hour, dinner will now be provided".

"Ok, I'll be there. Thank you".

She hung up. A few minutes later, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Nick with Coastal Remodel."

"Hi, this is Jennifer."

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know we will be able to officially begin your home tomorrow. Are you available to meet tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. to go over what you want us to do?"

"Yes, I am. Do you have the address?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, I'll see you there".

"See you then".

She hung up and got back to work.

Around 5, she clocked out and headed to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and then went up to the 12th floor.

She took a seat outside the conference room.

A few minutes later, Deanne stepped off the elevator, carrying the trays with the dinner.

"Oh here, let me help you".

Jennifer got up and helped her carry one of the trays.

"Thank you".

Jennifer helped her get it all set up.

"Wrap City. That's a great place".

"Yeah, it is. Mr. Hart ordered a salad buffet and wraps for everyone".

"Sounds great".

Stanley came in and passed out memos detailing the agenda.

Jonathan came in a few minutes later.

"Ok everyone. Make yourself a plate, and then we will proceed".

After everyone had a plate, Jonathan called the meeting to order.

"First on the agenda is the signing of the paperwork between Hart Industries and Radios D'Usine, Incorpores".

The two gentlemen from that company were seated next to Jennifer. They started speaking to each other in French.

Jennifer overheard and immediately grew uncomfortable.

She grabbed her pen and wrote a quick note to Jonathan.

" _Vote to continue this till the next meeting. Trust me I'll explain later."_

Jonathan read it and then started going through the paperwork.

"I think I need a little bit more time to review these figures once and for all. So, I vote we postpone the vote till next month's meeting".

Everyone else agreed.

Jonathan started trying to explain it to the gentlemen.

Jennifer patted his hand.

She turned to the gentlemen.

"En raison de circonstances imprévues, le vote a été reporté au mois prochain."

"Oui, Oui".

The gentlemen got up and Stanley saw them out, while Jonathan continued on with the agenda.

The meeting lasted right at 2 hours and then Jonathan adjourned it.

Jennifer boxed up her salad to take home with her and was headed to the elevator when Jonathan caught up with her.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me?"

"Can we go to your office?"

"Sure".

They headed to his office.

"So, I speak French. And I heard them say something in French that led me to believe that they aren't exactly on the up and up. Have you been to Paris to see the facility for yourself?"

"No. But I have seen video".

"Well, you might want to get something more definitive from them before you sign the deal next time. That's all I'm saying".

"Thank you for your input".

"Sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to head home and get ready for the contractor to come fix my house".

They headed out and he walked her to her car.

"Who did you pick for your remodel?"

"Coastal Remodel".

"That's a very reputable company".

They got to her car first, and she unlocked it and put her things inside.

"Goodnight".

"Night".

As he drove home, he found himself wishing that he didn't have to wait a whole month to see her again.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was at her new house, waiting on the remodel guy to get there.

She had drawn up a list of what she wanted in each room.

She had it all on the counter.

She heard his knock on the door, and went to answer it.

"Hi, come on in".

They walked through each room and she gave him the list of what she wanted.

"Did you want us to do anything outside?"

"Not at the moment".

"Ok, we will start on this right away. I'll call you with any updates".

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Paint swatches are on the counter, and a friend and I started the painting but gave it up a few weeks ago. So that's why half the rooms are painted".

"I'll be in touch, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She headed to work, and had an interview with her source about the illegal dumping.

They took some water sources, and some footage, and then headed back to the office.

She typed up her article, and then submitted the water sources to the lab.

She was just about to head out when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me. I had a horrible day in court. I could really use a drink. How about dinner?"

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"How about Chasen's, at say, 6?"  
"Perfect. See you then".

She hung up and got her things together and headed out.

She was just getting in the car when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, sweetheart. It's Pa".

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How's the new house coming?"

"Well, I decided to do some remodeling. I did some digging and I found out that it wasn't a neglected house. If I'm correct, I think the owner had just put in new appliances throughout the house, and then died, unfortunately. The house seems to be in great shape."

"That's wonderful. What are you doing in terms of remodeling?"

"New paint, new carpet throughout the entire house. New ceiling fans and light fixtures in most of the rooms. Adding extra outlets to each room as well. Cable jacks on each side of the rooms. As far as my bedroom goes, I am having them redo my shelving in my closet, and they are building me a step to put my bed on. In the kitchen, I am having them redo some of the cabinets and put in a spindle cabinet above the sink. That's about it".

"Well that sounds nice".

"Yeah. If I have any money left over, I think I want to have them change out the door in my bedroom that leads to the patio to French doors".

"You have great ideas, I'm sure you will make it your own".

"The most interesting thing that happened was I found a key in one of the closets. And there's a closet that was locked. And the key unlocked that closet, and in the closet, I found a treasure trove".

"Treasure trove of what?"

"Well, for starters, the owner's manuals for the new appliances and the papers for the home warranty were in there. But there was another folder, and it had 422 stock certificates. Long story short, I'm now a board member in the company that issued the stock certificates".

"Well that's wonderful, sweetheart. Do you think you can tear yourself away from this busy lifestyle you have created to come visit your old father sometime?"

"I'm sure I can, in a couple of months".

"Wonderful. Well, I have to go, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too, Pa".

She pulled up to the condo and ran inside and changed clothes.

She barely had time to change before leaving to meet Hayleigh.

***Chasens***

Jennifer came in and immediately spotted Hayleigh.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all. I just got here".

"Great".

They placed their order and then sipped on their drinks.

"So what happened in court?"

"Well, I had 3 cases come before a judge today. One was a child support case, one was a contract resolution case and one was unlawful firing. And I swear, every motion I filed, every objection I raised, the judge shot it down. He shot them all down. So, in the child support case, my client is now being forced to pay 3x the amount of child support that his ex was required to pay when the kids lived with him. It's not fair. He can't afford it and won't be able to pay it. I've already filed for a review. And then the contract resolution case was up and the judge agreed to all of our demands but cut the amount of money my client is owed in half, which is wrong. And the unlawful firing, he told my client that they cannot recover financially, but they can have their job back. The thing is, they don't want their job back, they want to keep the job they've found since they left the first one."

"You win some, you lose some".

"Yeah, that's true. How are your articles going?"

"Well, I'm investigating a company for illegal dumping. And I had an interview with my source, who has seen the company dump the waste first hand. And then I went down and took a few water samples, and sent them to the lab to be analyzed. I also took some photos."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. I've written the article. I am just waiting on the samples to come back and then, I'll publish it".

"How's the house coming?"

"Well, the remodel was pushed back to today. I met the guy this morning and he and I did a walk through and he approved everything I asked for".

"Wonderful".

"I'm excited. I can't wait to be in my home".

"Have you heard from Mr. Company man?"

"Actually, I had a board meeting this week with him. He gets nicer and nicer every time".

She filled her in on how she had foiled the French deal, for now, and how he had bought them dinner at the meeting.

"Interesting".

After they finished their dinner, they headed out.

"I'll call you tomorrow".

"Sounds good. Thanks for meeting me".

"Anytime".

Jennifer headed home and took a bubble bath before heading to bed.

***Three days later***

Jennifer was at the office, working on her next article, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Deanne, Jonathan Hart's secretary. Mr. Hart is requesting that you come to the office this afternoon. Does 4:30 work for you?"

"Sure. Is there a board meeting?"

"No ma'am. He is only requesting to meet with you".

"Ok, I'll be there".

She kept working till 4, then clocked out and headed that way.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and headed up to Jonathan's office.

"Hi, is he ready for me?"

"Yes, he is".

Deanne opened the door and Jennifer stepped in his office.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"Hi".

"So, it occurred to me that you've had two board meetings here and you're probably a little lost. So, I figured I should probably do something now that I should have done when you took a seat on the board, and that is give you a tour of the company so that you can see what we do here".

"Ok".

They headed to the elevator.

"So, we are at the top of the building. Only myself and my top executives have offices up here."

They took the elevators one floor down.

"This is the lab. This is where we make things, we test things, we design things, and we create and improve things. We have a chemical lab as well as an engineering lab, and also one strictly for all things related to film. I would show it to you, but we have to get all suited up for that. Trust me, it's state of the art".

"Impressive".

They took the stairs down to the 10th floor.

"This is our accounting floor. HR has an office here as well".

"What about the floors below us?"

"That's for other companies. They rent the space from me".

"You have a very nice company".

"Thank you. I'm pretty proud of it".

They headed back to his office.

"So, I was actually going to call you today. I did some research on the deal with the French company. I didn't get very far, which usually means they are controlling their press".

"I tell you what. You speak French. Have you ever been to France?"

"Many times. My mother was from France".

"Perfect. So, there's a business deal that I have to go take care of this weekend, so I can't do it, but if I make the arrangements, and pay all the expenses, would you be willing to go to France and check out the company they are wanting me to purchase? You could leave Thursday night, and come back Sunday. I'll pay for the airfare, hotel and meals".

"Can I take someone with me?"

"Absolutely".

"Sure, I can do that".

"Thank you. I'll have Deanne call you tomorrow and tell you the arrangements".

"Sounds good".

They walked out together and he walked her to her car.

"Thanks for meeting with me."

"Thank you for the tour".

As soon as she was home, and had poured a glass of wine, she changed clothes and sank onto her couch and called Hayleigh.

"Hey, it's me".

"Hey".

"What do you think about taking two days off?"

"When?"

"Friday and Monday".

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"Going to France".

Jennifer filled her in and Hayleigh was on board.

"Mr. Hart said he would pay for everything-airfare, meals and hotel."

"Swanky".

"Ok, so his secretary is calling me tomorrow, so as soon as I know, I'll let you know".

"That sounds great. I just have one question. What am I supposed to do when you're in business meetings all day?"

"I'm not going to be in meetings. I just have to check out a company. You and I can do whatever we want once I do that".

"Perfect. I'm so excited!"

"Me too".

They chatted a little longer and then hung up.

***The next day***

Jennifer was at work when Deanne called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Deanne, from Hart Industries. I have your travel arrangements".

"Ok, great".

"Mr. Hart is going to purchase two tickets for you and your guest. They will be messengered to you tomorrow morning. Can you give me the name of your guest?"

"Hayleigh Farmer".

"H-a-y-l-e-y?"

"Uh, no. H-a-y-l-e-i-g-h".

"Perfect. You two have a 2-room suite at the Le Narcisse Blanc. And when you get your tickets, there will be an envelope in there marked meals as well".

"Ok, great. Thank you so much".

"My pleasure, ma'am".

They hung up and she called and left Hayleigh a message.

"Tickets will be messengered to me in the morning. It's official, we are going to Paris".


	4. Chapter 4

***Thursday***

Jennifer snuck out of the office around 3, and headed home to finish packing.

Hayleigh arrived at her condo at 5 and they took a taxi to the airport.

"Did our tickets come?"

"Yes, they did."

She pulled them out and handed Hayleigh's to her.

"Awesome!"

"What?"

"Have you looked at the ticket?"

"No".

"We are flying first-class".

"No way!"

"Yes way".

"Well, that was very kind of him".

"I agree".

They got to the airport and got checked in.

"Here is a voucher for a free travel pack for each of you. You can redeem it in that gift shop right there".

"Thank you".

They went to redeem their vouchers and then came back.

"Ok, can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Is this Hart guy your boss or something?"

"Well, I don't know. I never thought of him like that, but I guess he could be…he's the chairman of the board, and I'm on the board. But he doesn't pay me or anything".

"He's the best chairman of the board ever. Look at what's in this pack!"

She opened her pack to find noise-canceling headphones, a neck pillow, a nice-sized blanket and a bottle of fresh face spray.

"This is very nice".

Jennifer went and browsed in the bookstore till it was time to board their flight.

They were excited to see that they had pods in first-class.

Their pods were together, so they got settled and then Jennifer pulled out the envelope the tickets had come in.

There was an envelope with a note inside.

" _Thanks again for doing this. Use this money for your meals, and whatever else you need. Have a safe trip-Jonathan Hart"._

Jennifer counted the cash.

"Hayleigh….we hit the jackpot".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he gave us $5000 in cash for meals and whatever else we need all weekend".

"Well, I say we live it up. Unless, we decide to eat cheap all weekend and keep the difference".

"Stick with me, I'll take us to the best restaurants".

They both relaxed and watched a movie and eventually fell asleep.

They landed the next morning just after sunrise.

Jennifer had slept a good bit, but she was ready for a shower.

"Ok, first order of business. Bags and then hotel for a shower. Later this afternoon, we'll go scout it out".

"Perfect".

***A few hours later***

Jennifer and Hayleigh had both eaten and showered. They were in love with their hotel. Their suite at the hotel had 2 bedrooms and bathrooms, plus a shared living room and kitchen area. They had a picture window in the living room that overlooked the Eiffel tower.

Both beds in the bedrooms were king-sized beds and had the plushest bedding either of them had ever experienced.

After they had showered, they had ordered in room service.

Once they were feeling normal, they decided to get dressed and head to the company to look around.

They went to the lobby and Jennifer hailed them a cab.

"118 Boulevard Saint-Germain, s'il vous plait".

"Oui madame".

They rode along to the address, and Hayleigh was in awe. She had never been to France, ever.

The cab pulled over.

"Madame, cette adresse n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de 118."

"What is he saying?"

"He said the address didn't exist".

She pulled a picture out of her tote bag.

It was a picture of the front of the company building with the logo.

"C'est la que nous essayons d'aller". (This is where we need to go.)

He nodded and drove them a little further down the street.

He pointed to the remains of a charred, burnt to a crisp building.

"Voulez-vous nous attendre?" (Will you wait for us?)

He nodded.

They got out and took some pictures. Jennifer managed to find a piece of the building that still had the address and took a picture of that.

About 10 minutes later, they got back in the cab and headed back to the hotel.

She dropped the film off to be developed at the front desk.

They decided to head to the louvre, and Notre Dame.

They had dinner at one of Jennifer's favorite restaurants and then headed back to the hotel.

They ordered a movie from the tv, and then after it was over, headed to bed.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Hayleigh went and had breakfast at a quaint little café that Jennifer loved. Afterwards, they went to the Eiffel tower, the love bridge, and the Sacre-Coeur, to see the Basilica.

They spent the afternoon in the spa at their hotel.

They both got a hydration treatment, a Balinese massage, and a deluxe facial.

After they were finished, they headed up to their room.

"That was amazing. I have never had a massage feel so good".

"Yeah, same here."

"This city is amazing. I am going to have to come back here, for sure".

"I have always loved France. Such a calming place. I can feel my mother here, actually".

Hayleigh and Jennifer met when Jennifer moved to California and answered an ad at the supermarket for a roommate. She and Hayleigh had lived together for 2 years before Jennifer bought a condo.

"How old were you when you lost her?"

"12".

"That's a tough age".

"Yeah, it was."

They stayed up about another hour chatting and then they headed to bed.

***Sunday***

Jennifer and Hayleigh went to another breakfast café and then headed to the arc de triomphe before heading to the airport.

Jennifer was sad to see this trip end, but she was looking forward to being back home also.

They got the first-class pods again on the way home, and they both watched a movie and slept.

They landed just after sunrise in LA, and took a taxi to Jennifer's condo.

She had just enough time to shower and change and head to the office without being too late.

"I'll call you tonight".

"Sounds good".

An hour later, she was at the office.

She worked pretty steadily till 2, when Deanne called.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, this is Deanne. Mr. Hart asked me to let you know that there will be a board meeting tonight at 5, specifically to discuss the French Acquisition".

"I'll be there. Also, can you tell Mr. Hart, that I would like to speak with him before the meeting? I can get there about 4:15".

"Certainly".

"Thank you".

She clocked out at 4, and headed to Hart Industries.

She made her way to Jonathan's floor and approached Deanne.

"Mr. Hart had to take a phone call. He'll be with you as soon as he can".

"Thank you".

She sat down and waited.

He still hadn't come out of the office by the time the meeting was set to start.

She headed to the conference room and went in with everyone else. A few minutes later he came and joined them.

"Sorry everyone, I was on an important business call. This meeting is officially called to order. We have some housekeeping duties to attend to first. The fiscal year has just begun, so in your folders you will find our year end numbers. Also, our Fall Ball is only a week away. As board members, you all get in free. You will be introduced at the ball this year, so please try and make it. There is no theme, but it is formal. For your convenience, an invitation is inside each of your folders. Ok, so now we are going to listen to two gentlemen from Radios D'Usine, Incorpores. After they are finished, we will vote, and then I will sign the paperwork."

They listened to the men give their speech. One spoke in French, while the other spoke in English, that was broken only about ¼ of the time.

About halfway through the speech, Jennifer started noticing that the translation wasn't adding up. She quickly wrote a note to Jonathan.

" _Let me ask them questions before the vote. Trust me"_.

He nodded.

She wrote down two key phrases that he said.

"Ok, thank you. Now, our new board member Jennifer Edwards has a few questions she would like to ask".

"Gentlemen, you mentioned that you recently put a new roof on the factory and new flooring, is that right?"

"Oui, Madame."

"When did that take place?"

"March."

"I see. And what about the windows, are they new as well?"

"Oui, the windows are new, too".

"Great, great. So, one last thing. Can you confirm the location of the building?"  
"We don't understand".

"Address. What is the address of the building?"

"118 Boulevard Saint-Germain in Paris".

"That's very interesting. Because you see, I went to France this past weekend. Got back this morning actually. And when I went to that address, it wasn't there."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it wasn't. That address doesn't exist. So, I showed my taxi driver this picture, with your company logo on it. That is, your company logo, isn't it?"

She slid the paper to them.

"Oui".

"Let me spell it out for you. Last month, when you two were here at the board meeting, I heard something. In case you haven't figured it out, I speak French, fluently. And I heard you tell him "Il n'a aucune idee de son affaire", which in English means "He has no idea he's making a bum deal". Then, I went to Paris, and went to the factory. It's not at the address you gave us. That address is in a wonderful, beautiful part of the city. Your company was located in the worst part of Paris, where it's dirty and there's virtually no police protection. And it too, doesn't exist."

Jonathan was shocked.

"It doesn't?!"

"No. It burned down some time ago".

"C'est absurde".

"You're right, it is preposterous. But it's also true. And these pictures prove it".

She slid the pictures to Jonathan, who looked at them and then passed them around to the other board members.

Jennifer turned to the two Frenchmen.

"Ma mere etait Francaise et ma famille aime beaucoup la France. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous deux. Vous avez apporte le deshonneur et le deshonneur a la France". (My mother was French and my family loves France, very much. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You have brought disgrace and dishonor to France).

Jonathan turned to the two businessmen.

"Miss Edwards, how do you say 'no deal' in French?"

"Pas d'entente".

Jonathan looked at them sternly and said 'Pas d'entente'.

They nodded, mumbled an apology, and then stood up.

One of the Frenchmen looked at Jennifer and said "Merci beaucoup votre salope stupide. Va te faire pisser".

Jennifer's mouth dropped open and she stood up and let a few choice words of her own fly before they left the room. They shot her the bird as they left.

"Before we adjourn this meeting, I just want to thank Jennifer for going to Paris and checking it out and saving Hart Industries from a tragic mistake. I'm not the least bit aware of what he just said to her, but I hope I can confidently say I don't share the sentiment".

She blushed.

"Does anyone else in here speak French?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Ok, so I won't repeat what he said. I will just put it like this. He sarcastically thanked me and called me stupid and a name commonly used to refer to a woman who hasn't any morals or values. And then he told me to do something very specific and unattractive to myself. As for what I said to him, let's just say he should have no problem figuring out what I think of him, and while it isn't a polite thing to say here in the US, it is rather common in France. Still, I lost my cool and I apologize".

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you were very much entitled to your reaction".

They all echoed the sentiment.

"This meeting is adjourned. We will meet again in 3 weeks and I hope to see all of you at the Fall Ball this Saturday at the Collonnade."

They all stood up to leave, and Jennifer waited for Jonathan in the hall.

"Hi, I just wanted to apologize again. I don't normally react like that. I can get a little feisty when I get angry, I guess it's the hair".

"It's ok. I apologize on their behalf. And thank you again, you really saved us from a horrible mistake".

"My pleasure. Goodnight".

She headed towards the parking garage while he locked up.

He caught up with her just as she was about to get in the car.

"Jennifer-I meant what I said. I really do hope to see you at the Ball".

She looked into his eyes.

"I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it".

"Great. See you then".

She nodded and got in the car and headed to the condo.

Jonathan drove home also, thinking of Jennifer the whole way.

***Friday***

Jennifer was at the office, when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, this is Nick from Coastal Remodel. Your house is finished, but I need you to come do a final walk through. Can we meet tonight at 6?"

"Absolutely".

"I'll see you then".

"Thank you".

They hung up, and she worked till 3. She went and met her source for an interview.

They met at a little café out of the way.

"Hi, did you get the proof?"

"Yes, and I know for a fact they are going to do another dump next Thursday night. If you can get that on film, it will really beef up your article".

"What time?"

"Trucks aren't allowed to come before 9. So, anytime between 9 and 12".

"Perfect. Thank you".

She left and headed to her condo and then changed clothes.

She pulled up to the house at 5:30 and parked.

She walked inside and found Nick.

She was in awe. It was exactly what she had envisioned. The walls were all painted the perfect shades, and the step in her bedroom was exquisite.

"We covered it in carpet too, so that it would look uniform. But we left the sides exposed, like you asked."

"I love it".

She did the walk-through and they meticulously scrutinized every inch of the house.

"Ok, hit me with the total."

She pulled out her checkbook.

"Well, the final total was $34,000. However, you only owe $14,000."

"How is that possible?"

"Jonathan Hart came by and paid us $20,000. Told us to do the carpet and whatever you wanted and thanked us several times. I'm sorry, I assumed you knew".

"I had no idea".

She wrote them a check for the rest, plus a little extra, and handed it to them.

"Allow me to add my thanks. This is amazing".

"Thank you, ma'am. Pleasure doing business with you".

She immediately went home and started packing.

Hayleigh stopped by around 8.

"Hey, come on in".

"You look busy".

"I'm not really. I'm kind of packing, kind of planning".

She filled her in on the board meeting.

"And then, after I busted them, they insulted me and left. I threw a few shots back myself".

"What did they say to you? In English".

"He called me a dumb slut and told me to piss on myself. See, here in the US, having sex is considered beautiful, but the words that we use for having sex also have a negative connotation. But in France, they don't. Sex is considered the highest form of beautiful, so it's seen as a compliment. In France, wetting your pants is the absolute most humiliating thing one can do".

Hayleigh cracked a smile.

"So what did you say back?"

"Let's just say I said something unkind about his mother and his conception. It wasn't nearly as ugly as what he said to me, but it was close. Close enough that he shot me the bird as he left".

Hayleigh was laughing by now.

"What did the board say?"

"They were shocked by the whole thing. Jonathan thanked me for saving the company from a horrible deal, and then admitted that he had no idea what they had said to me or what I had said to them, but that he didn't share the sentiment. And then I apologized and sort of explained the nature of the remarks without repeating the actual remarks, and everyone sort of understood that it wasn't just them speaking it out in anger, but that there was also a difference in the culture".

"I wish I could have been there to see that".

"And then to add to an already busy weekend, Hart Industries is having a ball tomorrow and we have to go because the board is being introduced".

"Sounds fancy".

"I believe Jonathan said there was no theme but it was formal".

She started picking out dresses and tossing them on the bed.

She was in the closet when she found one she had forgotten about at the back of the closet.

"I might go with this one".

It was strapless, with a v-cut. It was black on one side, and white on the other, with a thigh high slit. On the side, it was made to look as if each color had been knotted together.

She slipped it on and Hayleigh declared that was the one.

"Strappy black heels and you are in business".

She slipped it off and went ahead and put on her pajamas.

"So, if you take a load each day, do you think you could move next weekend?"

"That's what I'm shooting for."

"I say do it".

"Are you happy with your place? You can move in here and buy this one from me if you want".

"I do like it. But I think I'll stay in my place for now. I don't feel like packing up all my things".

Hayleigh stayed till almost 10 and then headed home.

Jennifer climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, thinking of Paris the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

***Saturday***

Jennifer packed most of the day, and then took a long hot bubble bath. She spent about an hour getting ready for the ball, and then left her condo precisely at 5. The ball started at 6, so she wanted to make sure she arrived in plenty of time.

She valet parked the Jaguar and walked the red carpet alone.

She posed for just a few pictures, and then went inside.

She checked in and got her table assignment.

"Can you tell me what the charity is for tonight?"

"We don't know. Mr. Hart always announces that at the end of the night".

"Ok, thank you".

She wrote a check for $20,000 and handed it to the lady, and then headed to get a drink.

Jonathan came in about 10 minutes later.

The ladies at the registration table told him about Jennifer's generous donation.

"Well, that was very kind of her".

He headed to get a drink and found her at the bar.

"Hi, having a good time?"

"Yes, I am".

"You look gorgeous".

"Thank you. You cleaned up nice yourself".

"One of my employees told me that you made a very generous donation. I appreciate that".

"Well, Nick from Coastal Remodel told me that you paid him generously for most of my remodel, and I appreciate that. I'm just paying you back, in a roundabout way".

"My pleasure".

The band started playing and some people started dancing.

"Did you come here with anyone tonight?"

"No, no. I'm going stag tonight".

"Same".

She looked around the venue. The room was starting to really fill up.

"This is a nice event. Do you do this every year?"

"Yes, once in the fall and once in the spring. The one in the spring always benefits a children's orphanage. The one in the fall changes, but I always pick a relevant charity that does a good service for the community."

The lights dimmed.

"Oh, that's my cue. I'll see you later".

He headed to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Stanley Friesen, and I'll be your master of ceremonies tonight. We would like to welcome you and thank you for coming out. We don't have a whole lot scheduled tonight. Our chairman of the board and CEO will say a few words, and then introduce the board members. He is also going to announce tonight the recipient of the Hart Industries 'From the Heart' award. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's an award that Mr. Hart gives out when he sees an employee going above and beyond their duties and doing something from the heart for the good of others. The recipient of that award gets a nice token of appreciation and if they are female, they get to dance with Mr. Hart. If they are male, they get to go outside and smoke a cigar with Mr. Hart. Now, without further ado, our chairman, founder and CEO, Jonathan Hart".

He stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi. Thank you everyone, for coming out and supporting our great and worthy cause. This year, our chosen charity is a charity that we can all benefit from. The work they do in the community is very important, because even if we personally don't receive their services, our community is better when the people who really need their services receive them. And we all want to live in the best community that we can. I am talking about the Los Angeles Mental Health Center. Please, if you feel led to donate, you can do so at the front by where you registered. And if we can get to $450,000, I'll personally match that".

Everyone clapped.

"Ok, so now I'm going to introduce the board members. Please come up, when I call your name. First, we have Stanley Friesen. He also works at Hart Industries. Next, we have David Poole, who has been a board member for 8 years. He is also an electrical engineer. Then we have Sandy Willis, who has been with us for 4 years. She's a partner in one of the accounting firms we employ. Margaret Atkinson, who has been with us for 5 years, is a legal expert at Hogan, Parks, and Tyler. Hillary Mason is a 3 year veteran of the board, and is an expert on Japanese Industry and business. And finally, we have our newest board member, Jennifer Edwards. She's only been on our board for 3 months or so, but she's already proven herself to be a vital and enchanting board member who can stand her ground. She is a journalist, with the LA Daily News".

Jennifer went and stood next to everyone else.

"Ok, so this year, we are pleased to have a recipient of the 'From the Heart' award. It's been a few years since we awarded this honor. This year's recipient has not only conveyed all the qualities required for the award, but they did so willingly and happily. This year's recipient is our newest board member, Jennifer Edwards. I have to say, I cherish each and every one of our board members. There is no doubt that I could not run the company without their help or input. And everything we do is a group effort. However, Miss Edwards recently single-handedly saved Hart Industries from a disastrous purchase that would have bankrupted us. She recognized that we were being lied to and deceived, both on paper and in person, and she even flew to France practically on a moment's notice to verify everything and then skillfully brought the truth to light when she noticed we were still being deceived. That is why she is this year's recipient of the 'From the Heart' award."

Everyone gave her a hand and she walked up there and accepted the plaque from him. It was heart shaped and said "From the Heart" and "Hart Industries" on it.

"Stanley, will you take this to the registration table, so she can pick it up when she leaves? Thank you".

When the applause died down, Jonathan turned back to the crowd.

"Ok, so the food tables are now open. Tip your bartenders, and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone clapped and the band started to play.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Ok, so you get a dance with me. Do you want to dance now, or later?"

Before she could answer, three ladies came up to Jonathan and asked him to dance.

He promised all three of them that he would come find them so they could dance.

He turned back to Jennifer.

"Well?"

"It's your call. You are the one with the full dance card".

"How about we get some food first, and then we can dance afterwards?"

"Sure".

They headed to the food line and made themselves a plate.

Jennifer headed to her table and sat down. She didn't know anyone at the table, and they were all talking amongst themselves.

She had just finished eating when he came and found her again.

"May I have this dance?"

He held his hand out to her.

"Certainly".

They headed to the dance floor and started to dance.

"Thank you for the lovely compliments you gave me in your speech. I can't believe you picked me for that award".

"Jennifer, I'm not kidding. If you hadn't told me to wait and if you hadn't gotten us that proof, we would be stuck with an unusable piece of property and we would go bankrupt trying to clean it up and all that. You really saved us from a huge mistake".

"And here I thought I was just in France, having a good time".

"So, what did you and your friend do in France?"

"Hayleigh went with me. I believe you nicknamed her 'mouthy'".

"Yes, I remember".

"I practically grew up in France, but she had never been. So, we went to the Louvre, and the Arc de Triomphe, and Notre Dame, and the Eiffel tower, and we also had a spa afternoon and relaxed some".

"Sounds like you had a great trip".

"We did. It was very kind of you to upgrade us to first class".

"It was my pleasure".

Their dance ended, and she kissed his cheek and thanked him and then headed back to her table.

She thought about leaving, but she wasn't sure if the board members were allowed to go yet.

she sat and sipped on her wine for another hour and then Jonathan stepped up to the microphone again.

"Ok, so we are at the end of another very successful Fall Ball. I would like to thank our vendors, the Collonnade room, EventsLA for their excellent waitstaff and bartenders, and all of the employees and board members who helped put this together and who help keep my company running all year long. Now, we added up the donations and the total donations going this year to our charity is….$449,484. That's close enough, I'll match it. So the new total will be $898,968. I very much appreciate your generosity and I'm sure they will as well. Now, it's last call, and the dessert tables are open. Grab a box and take it to go if you want, and it's also last dance. Thank you all for coming, and we will see you next year".

He saw Jennifer standing off to the side.

He put the microphone back and then walked over to her.

"Can we dance one more time?"

She nodded.

They headed to the dance floor and she rested her hand on his back.

"So, what's the next big project for Hart Industries?"

"We have several in the works. We are always looking to acquire warehouse space, so that's one of them. And I'm just about to purchase Wilson Electronics, which would help get us into the home computer arena".

"I see".

"Have you enjoyed your evening?"

"Yes, this was a great event."

"This is one of the best turnouts we've had".

They kept dancing and as they turned, Jonathan caught a whiff of her perfume.

"That's certainly a lovely perfume you are wearing".

"Thank you. it's called Angel".

It was all he could do to keep from kissing her neck.

The song ended so they stopped dancing.

"Thank you for the lovely dance".

"It was my pleasure".

People started coming up to him, so she slipped away while he was distracted.

By the time he got outside, she was driving away in her convertible.

***Jennifer's condo***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and came inside.

She had just slipped her dress off and had put a nightgown on when there was a knock at the door.

She cautiously went to it and answered it.

Jonathan was standing on the other side.

"Hi, come in".

She closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find my house?"

"Well, you left your award. And you're on the board of directors of my company, so yeah, I know your address".

She chuckled.

"Thank you".

He looked around and saw all the boxes.

"Sorry for the mess, I started packing today".

"It's quite alright".

She set the award down on the coffee table and then stepped into the kitchen.

"I was just about to get myself a glass of water, would you like one?"

"No, thank you. But, I would like to ask you something, if I may".

"Sure".

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me?"

"Sure. Is there a business deal we need to discuss or something?"

"I don't mean a business dinner. I mean, just you and I having dinner".

"Oh. Yeah, I would be interested in that".

"Great. How about Tuesday, at 6? I'll pick you up".

"Tuesday's fine".

"Great, I'll see you then".

She walked him to the door.

"By chance did you come in the front gate?"

"Yes, I did."

"Here, let me grab my keys".

She walked out with him and pointed him in a different direction.

"Take that gate at the end. Punch in 1102# and it will open, and if you turn right when you drive through, you will end up back on the main road".

"Sounds good. Thanks".

"Goodnight".

She gave him a half of a hug and then traipsed back into her condo.

As she fell asleep that night, she couldn't even begin to wipe the smile off her face.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan came in the house and was surprised to find Max waiting up.

"Hey Mr. H. How was the Shindig?"

"It was pretty excellent".

"Was your lady friend there?"

"Yeah, she was. And we are having dinner this Tuesday night. Do you think you could fix something?"

"How about I make the Max special?"

"What's the Max Special?"

"An excellent meal, an elegantly lit and set table, and me, making myself scarce".

He chuckled.

"Sure Max. That'll do".

He headed to his bedroom and slipped his tux off. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he slipped out of his boxer briefs. He couldn't recall how long it had been since he'd worn anything to bed. He liked the feel of the cool cotton sheets against his skin while he slept.

He climbed into bed and got comfy and turned out the lights.

As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, someday, someone would be lying in the bed next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

***Tuesday***

Jennifer got to the condo at 5, and hurried and changed for her dinner with Jonathan.

She decided on a black and white striped shift dress, and some black strappy wedges.

She had just walked out of the bedroom when she heard him knock at the door.

She went and opened it and found him standing there with a half-dozen roses in his hand.

"Hi. Come on in".

"Hi. These are for you"

"Thanks. Let me just put these in water."

She closed the door behind him and they stepped into the kitchen.

She pulled a tall pitcher out of a box and filled it with water.

"I'm not normally this tacky, but all my vases are packed".

"I understand".

She set the pitcher on the counter.

"Shall we?"

"Certainly".

She grabbed her keys and locked the door and they headed to his car.

She was impressed.

"This is yours?"

He had an English-style Bentley, with the steering wheel on the opposite side.

"Yes. I sort of have a car obsession".

He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat next to her.

As he pulled out of the parking spot, she put her hand on his arm.

"Where are we headed? There are several gates here to choose from".

"We are going to a very private place across town".

"Ok, this gate should be fine".

She admired the scenery as they rode along and then slowly realized they were headed to his house.

"I had dinner made for us, at my home, so we could talk in private. It's kind of hard to do that in a restaurant".

"I agree".

He pulled them up into the garage and parked, and came around and opened her door for her.

They headed inside.

"Great timing, Mr. H. Dinner is almost ready".

"Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Max Brennan".

"Hi, it's so lovely to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too. Make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes".

"How about a cocktail?"

"I'd love one".

He took her hand and led her to the living room.

"So, this is the living room, and we have a patio off the back, there."

He stepped behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"We have wine and spirits, what would you like?"

"Wine is fine".

"Red or white?"

"White, please".

He poured them both a glass and then continued giving her a tour.

"Down this hallway, is my office and my bedroom and bathroom. Upstairs is 2 guestrooms and a guest bath".

"You have a very lovely home".

"Thanks. It's the perfect size for Max and me. He has his own bedroom and bathroom on the other end of the house. And Magnolia Estates is a quiet neighborhood. We don't bother anybody and they don't bother us".

"Sounds like you have the perfect setup".

They took their wine and headed back to the kitchen.

"Ok, dinner is served. The patio table is set, and I will get out of your way."

"What are we having, Max?"

"Parmesan polenta with grilled steaks marinated in lemon and sage. I made 4 steaks-one medium-rare, just the way you like it Mr. H. And the others are medium, medium-well, and one well done."

"Great Max, thanks".

"Thank you, Max".

"My pleasure. Enjoy".

They made their plates and took them out to the patio.

"This is so nice out here".

"Yeah, I love to eat outside when I get the chance".

"Have you lived in Los Angeles long?"

"I moved here from New York almost 5 years ago".

"Manhattan is an exciting city."

"Yes, it is. I sometimes miss the lights but I don't miss the cold".

"How long did you live in New York?"

"Well, I was born in Maryland. My parents had a horse farm and a rather large estate, and I grew up riding horses every day since I was a little kid. When I was 12, I went to boarding school at Gresham Hall in Massachusetts, and then NYU for college, and then Vassar and Smith for my masters. I graduated with my masters one day, and moved out here two days later".

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you".

"My father is, yes. My mother passed away when I was 12, just before I went to boarding school".

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"It's ok, you couldn't have known. I'm at peace with it. It was a long time ago".

"What about you? I mean, Max is your father, right? Is your mother still alive?"

"Max isn't really my father. My parents died when I was a toddler, so I was sent to live in an orphanage upstate. When you reach the age of 10, if you haven't been adopted, you aren't likely to get adopted, and if you aren't likely to get adopted, they make you learn life skills."

"What kind of life skills?"

"Well, there's dishwashing and cooking. And there's landscaping, and then you also have the option of getting a job in the community. I wasn't the most well-behaved kid in the orphanage. You could say, I already had dishwashing down pat. Cooking didn't hold my interest then. At least not like it does now. And landscaping, that was just pulling weeds in the flowerbeds. So, I got a paper route, of sorts. Instead of delivering papers, I found myself a corner, and stood out there every morning, and sold my papers."

"So, you were a businessman even as a child".

"I suppose you could say that. That's how I met Max. He would come by my corner and buy a paper from me each day. We struck up a friendship, and he took me under his wing. And when I found myself in some trouble, I didn't call the nuns, I called Max. He helped me out, taught me some life lessons, and helped me get an education. He also helped me get my company started. Once I became successful, I paid him back and now he lives with me and works for me, so I guess you could say we have come full circle".

"That's very sweet".

"So besides writing, and now Hart Industries, what kinds of things are you interested in?"

"Conservation, mainly. Both of the Earth and of animals. It's my dream one day to go to Africa and go on a safari."

"That's a very nice dream".

After they finished their dinner, they took their dishes to the kitchen. Jennifer went back and cleared the table.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to do that".

"It's ok, I don't mind".

After the dishes were finished, they headed to the living room and he poured them both a brandy.

"So what story are you working on right now?"

"There is a company that has factories downtown and there are rumors that they are illegally dumping."

"That sounds serious".

"It is. I'm pretty deep into the investigation phase".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in two days while you are sitting at home enjoying a quiet evening, I will be spending my night in a rented car staking out the place hoping to get a few pictures of the dumping".

"Interesting".

"All part of the job".

"What's the name of the company?"

"TopTown Toy Company".

"Ahhh. I haven't heard of them".

"I do believe they might be a new company. I haven't found a lot of information on them. But, I'll keep at it".

They sat there sipping their drinks and finally he bit the bullet and asked her what he had wanted to ask her all night.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really?" He was surprised by that.

"Really. I dated someone when I first moved here, but it didn't last long, thankfully. I've been single ever since".

She took a sip of her brandy.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, I'm not. I have a few lady friends that I take to dinner every now and then or to functions, but that's it. And truthfully, I haven't wanted to see any of them in a long time".

"I see".

"So, what made you want to buy a new house?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But basically, I knew I wanted to live in that neighborhood. But every single time I would go look at a house when it came for sale, it was way out of my price range. So, I have a trust from my mother that I'm supposed to get in a few years, and I asked my dad if I could get it early, and he said no. And then a few months later, my dad found a box of my baby mementos that he gave to me and in the bottom were about 100 savings bonds that had matured, along with a bank account that my mom had opened for me and had forgotten about. So, I put all that together, and then contacted my agent. She told me about the foreclosure auction, so I went and got the house".

"Very smart".

She finished her brandy and set the glass down on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess I better take you back to your place".

"Ok".

They got up and she took their glasses to the sink and rinsed them.

She saw a notepad on the fridge and quickly grabbed a pen and wrote Max a note.

 _Dinner was superb, and so was meeting you. Thanks again. Love, Jennifer_.

They headed to the car and he put the top down as they drove back to her condo.

He pulled up and parked and walked her to the door.

"Well, thank you for a lovely dinner. Max is a wonderful cook".

"Yeah, he is. But sharing it with you is what made it so lovely". He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She handed him her keys and he unlocked the door for her.

"You can come in if you'd like".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll call you, I promise".

She nodded.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She closed the door as she went inside and leaned up against it for a moment. As far as first dates go, this one had been one of the best.

***Wednesday***

Jonathan was at his desk, when he suddenly got an idea.

He buzzed Deanne.

"Deanne, can you ask Stanley to come see me, please?"

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, Stanley came in.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, I need a favor. Can you do some digging on a company, TopTown Toy Company? And make copies of whatever you can find on them, no matter how insignificant. And this needs to take top priority, so let's meet back here at 4 with whatever you were able to find out".

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hart".

***Later that afternoon***

Stanley came to Jonathan's office at 4, and had a big stack of papers with him.

"Mr. Hart, I did some digging. And TopTown Toy Company is as clean as a whistle, and that struck me as odd. So, I kept digging. The reason they are as clean as a whistle, is because they are an old TinyTots Toystore. The CEO was ousted by his own brother over allegations of illegal dumping. The family took sides, and never reconciled and as a result, the TinyTots employees quit in protest. So, they rebranded, and are now TopTown Toy Company."

"I see. Are the privately owned?"

"No, they are owned by another company that you and I are very familiar with. The Wilson Electronics Company-they are a major investor in TopTown. So, if we go through with the merger, and they are illegally dumping, we could stand to lose a lot. We could lose the Environmentally Friendly Grant that we have been receiving. If we lose that, that means $5 million dollars will be lost from the yearly budget".

"Ok, thanks Stanley".

Stanley headed out of the office, and Jonathan picked up the phone.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was at her desk, and was about 10 minutes from leaving.

Just as she had started getting everything together, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's Jonathan".

"Hi".

"Listen, I have to talk to you. In person. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Well, I'm moving some things to the new house tonight. So, take your pick. I can meet you at the condo, or the new house".

"I'll take the condo. How soon will you be there?"

"About 25 minutes".

"Ok, I'll meet you there".

They hung up and she clocked out and headed to the condo. Sure enough, he was waiting for her when he pulled up.

"Hi".

"Hi. Let me help you".

"Thanks".

They walked to her door and she unlocked it and they went inside.

She kicked her shoes off and turned to him.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right out".

Before he could say anything, she disappeared into the bedroom.

She emerged a few minutes later in a tank top and capri jogging pants.

"Ok, so talk to me while I pack. I want to get several loads taken to the new house tonight, since I won't have time to take any tomorrow night".

"I had one of my top executives at the office do some digging. Stanley, you know Stanley, from the board-he did some digging on the company you are investigating. And the reason you aren't finding anything is because it's basically a new company. It used to be a different company and there was an issue that resulted in the CEO getting ousted. So, the new CEO came in, but the employees didn't like him, and quit in protest. So, they hired an outside investor, and that investor is rebranding everything."

"You did that for me? I don't know what to say…I'm touched".

He walked over and took her hands and held them to his chest.

"I don't know where your head is at. As far as my head goes, at the very least you and I are friends. And our friendship is important to me. I'm asking you as a friend-don't print anything on this company."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because…the name of the investor is Wilson Electronics. And Hart Industries is in line to purchase Wilson Electronics".

"Ok, so how about this? I'll still publish the article, and you can back out of the purchase".

"I can't do that."

"I don't understand. Why would you purchase a company that you know is illegally dumping?"

"I didn't know they were illegally dumping. And I promise, once they are part of my company, they will not illegally do anything, including dumping. However, it might be too late to back out of the deal, and I'm afraid if you publish the article about them, it will result in negative press for Hart Industries in the meantime".

"I have to do my job, Jonathan. You of all people should respect that".

"I do respect that. But you have a loyalty to the board as well".

"The best I can do is check it out tomorrow night and then let you read what I have written".

"Why don't you let me put someone from my company on the stakeout detail?"

She was incensed.

"Absolutely not! This is MY article, for MY job. I am very competent and EXTREMELY capable of doing MY job MYSELF! Now, I'm going to take some boxes to my new house, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Can I help you with that?"

"No thank you!"

She loaded the dolly with a few boxes and they walked out.

They walked to the car in silence.

"Jennifer, come on. I'm happy to pitch in and help".

"No thank you. I prefer to do it alone".

She loaded the boxes into her car and then started taking the dolly back to her condo.

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

She headed to the condo without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

***Thursday***

Jennifer woke up still angry at Jonathan. She felt bad about yelling at him, but her journalistic integrity was something she took seriously, and she would never compromise that for anyone.

She got to work around 9, and clocked in.

Around 11, the receptionist came by her desk.

"Delivery for you, Jennifer".

"Thank you".

They set a vase of flowers and a fruit basket on her desk.

She stared at the flowers for a moment.

The vase was square, white and shimmery. It was filled with purple birds of paradise, pink gladiolus, and yellow tulips, along with greenery.

There was a card taped to the fruit basket.

She opened it.

 _Please allow me to apologize for last night-I had no intentions of upsetting you. If you feel you must print the article, then I'll deal with it the best I can. Take the snacks with you so you aren't starving-Jonathan._

 _P.S.- your rental car will be dropped off at your condo at 6:30_.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

She picked up the phone and called his office.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Deanne, this is Jennifer Edwards. Can I speak to Mr. Hart, please?"

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting. I can give him a message, though".

"Oh ok. Just tell him thank you for the flowers and the fruit basket and that I accept his apology".

"Right away, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She hung up and got back to work.

She left at her regular time and headed to do some shopping. She bought a wig and a hat, and then headed to the condo.

She came in, changed into some jeans, and then set a timer and started packing.

At precisely 7:02, there was a knock on the door.

She went and answered it and found a guy from the rental car place holding a set of keys.

"Hi ma'am. Your rental is in the parking lot, parked in the space right next to a silver Jaguar convertible. It's the Blue Yukon. I was asked to give you this note. Enjoy, ma'am".

"Thank you".

She unfolded the note.

 _Car is rented through the weekend, so feel free to use it for moving-Jonathan_

She quickly went and loaded up the rental car with a load of boxes and then went and dropped it off, before heading to the stakeout.

***Downtown Los Angeles***

Jennifer put the wig on, and then drove to the stakeout spot. She got into position, and started taking pictures.

She sat there for an hour before anything happened.

She was just about to take another picture when the passenger door opened.

She screamed and tried to open her door, but couldn't get it open.

"Hey, hey. It's me".

She turned to see Jonathan in the car.

"What are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry. I just came down here because I couldn't stand the thought of you being down here alone".

He climbed in and shut the door.

"I'm fine, minus the heart attack you just gave me".

"Nice wig. You would make a great blonde".

"Thank you".

"Did you see anything yet?"

"Why? You want to review my negatives?"

"I didn't mean it like that".

"Mr. Hart, I don't think you understand how much my work means to me. My reputation as a journalist is built mainly on my principles, and my journalistic integrity is very high. I could very easily get a job working for a rag mag or some sleazy tabloid. I could probably make 5 times what I do make by reporting the smut they print. But I choose to make an honest living, even if that means I have to work harder than everyone else. In the journalism world, I'm known for copious amounts of research. No matter how insignificant a stone is, I'll still turn it over because I don't want anyone to accuse me of taking the easy way out. I appreciate you renting me the car, and I appreciate you having your employee do some digging, but I don't appreciate you asking me to betray my principles. You don't seem like the kind of man that would make a dishonest business deal and I'm not the kind of journalist that would print a dishonest or unfavorable story".

"I apologize. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Why are you calling me Mr. Hart?"

"Because apparently I gave you the wrong impression of me. I thought we were closer than that, but I must have thought wrong".

"You didn't think wrong. This was my misstep, not yours. You can call me Jonathan. Mr. Hart is for the office".

"Fine".

She was quiet for a few moments.

"Are you planning to stay the whole night?"

"I can. Is that ok with you?"

"It is. It's not necessary, but it's fine with me".

"This isn't a very safe neighborhood".

"I can protect myself, you know".

"How? If someone came up and put a gun to the window, what would you do?"

"Roll the window down, and blow my whistle at them".

"They could blow your head off before you get the whistle to your lips".

"I could scream. You've never heard me scream, but I can scream pretty loudly".

"Again, boom. Blown to bits".

"Ok, you've made your point, alright?"

She saw a car coming and thought it was going to the factory so she got her camera in position. It drove right past.

"False alarm".

She turned to him.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I rented you the car, remember?"

"Oh. Right".

Suddenly, a man came out of the warehouse.

"That's the VP of Operations. He's the one I've been dealing with on purchasing the company, Wilson Electronics. What's he doing here?"

He started to come towards them. Jonathan had to do something to keep from being recognized.

"Jennifer, look at me".

She took a quick pic and then turned to him.

He grabbed her face and kissed her, intending to just kiss her until the man wasn't next to their car anymore. But once he started kissing her, he damn sure didn't want to stop.

He used his tongue to part her lips, as he framed her face with his hands.

The kiss was so intense and so passionate, it made her head spin. She forgot where she was-hell, she even forgot who she was. All the men she'd dated, all the boyfriends she'd had, not a one had ever kissed her like that.

A few minutes later, he softly broke the kiss.

He looked up and down the street.

"He's gone now".

"What the hell was that?"

"I thought he might recognize me, and I didn't want to be the reason your story got blown. So, in an effort to conceal my face, I kissed you. I was hoping if he saw us, he would think we were just parking".

"Oh, so you didn't want to kiss me? You were just being charitable? And who is going to go parking in a neighborhood like this?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying".

"What, exactly are you saying?"

"I had to think fast…."

Just then, a truck pulled up and parked in front of the warehouse.

They watched in silence as a man got out and opened the back. He unrolled a big spool of thick hose, and took the end directly to the bridge that overlooked the river that fed into the bay. Jennifer and Jonathan watched as he put a surgical mask on, and then turned on the truck, and the chemicals started to flow into the river. Their car was overcome with a horrible stench.

She took several pictures and a short video.

"Ok, I'm ready to get out of here."

"I have an idea. When I get out of the car, you slide over and get in the passenger seat. Don't turn the car on".

"Ok".

"You got a cell phone on you?"

"Yeah".

"Let me see it".

She handed it to him.

He quietly got out of the car and headed to a building with an open door.

She moved into the passenger seat.

All of a sudden, he appeared, "talking" on the cellphone and then hurriedly came around and got in the driver's seat and started the car right up.

He expertly drove them thru downtown and away from the warehouse district.

"Where did you park?"

"Max dropped me off a few blocks over from where you were. If you want, we can just go to my house and then you can go to yours".

"That's fine. Can we drop this film off somewhere so it can be developed?"

"I tell you what. What if I have my film lab at the office develop it first thing in the morning? After it's complete, I'll have it sent to you".

She hesitated.

"You aren't going to find anywhere this time of night to get it done sooner".

"You're right. Yeah, that's fine".

She turned the camera on to see that she still had about 10 prints left to go on the roll".

"Damn!"

"What?"

"I thought the roll was finished. I have about 10 photos left".

"We can find something for you to take pictures of, I'm sure".

"We're going to have to".

They pulled up to his house and went inside.

"What kind of camera is that?"

She picked it up and looked at it.

"Canon DSL980T".

"Nice camera".

"I wish I could claim it. I would love a camera like this. This is the paper's camera, though".

He opened a drawer in the living room and pulled out a velvet case. He opened it and then extended his hand to her.

"May I see it?"

She handed him the camera.

He attached a special lens to the end and then held his hand out to her.

She took it and they went out to the patio.

He looked up at the sky through the camera for a minute, and then handed it to her.

"Ok, look through the viewfinder. What do you see?"

"That's a pretty big star".

"It's actually Venus".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

She took two pics of it.

She took a few pics of the stars as well.

"Ok, I have two pictures left. What should we take a picture of?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I think so".

"Good. Remember that".

He took the camera from her, and then leaned forward and kissed her passionately, as he snapped two pictures. He broke the kiss when he heard the camera rewinding the film.

"Ok, the first time, it was so you wouldn't be recognized. And I'm still not sure whether to be flattered or angry with you over that. What was this time for?"

"Because I liked it so much the first time I wanted to do it again. And you should definitely be flattered by that".

"Oh I should, should I?"

She smirked at him and handed him back his lens.

She headed inside and got a film canister out of her camera bag and put the film in it and handed it to him.

"Thank you for doing this. I think I'll be going now".

"You don't have to. You can stay if you want".

"I appreciate it. But we both know that if I stay, things will go a lot farther than we are ready for. So, I think it's best if I go".

"Jennifer, we are both adults. And I would never force you into anything".

"I know that. I'm not saying you would force me and that I couldn't stop you. I'm saying…I won't be able to stop myself".

She gathered her things and they were headed to the door just as Max was coming in from poker.

"Hi Miss Edwards. I got your note the other night. You're a real sweet lady".

"And you, are a really good cook. I was just heading out. Sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you".

She kissed his cheek and then continued to the driveway.

Jonathan walked her to her car.

"Are you sure you're ok to drive? I can drive you and Max can follow you if you aren't."

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming and thanks for developing the film for me".

She turned and gave him a hug and then got in the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow when it's finished".

She nodded.

"Night. Drive safely".

"Night".

He went back in the house and found Max in the kitchen.

"I didn't know you was seeing her tonight. How did it go?"

"It wasn't planned. I kind of surprised her. And if I play my cards right, I think we will both be seeing a lot more of her in the future".


	8. Chapter 8

***Friday***

Jonathan dropped her film off at the lab first thing.

"The second those are finished, I want them in my office".

"Yes sir".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer called Hayleigh on her way to work.

"How did your stakeout go? And please tell me you didn't do anything illegal".

"I didn't. It went fine. Jonathan showed up".

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. Well, actually, he and I had dinner Tuesday night."

"And how did that go?"

"On a first date scale of 1-10, it was somewhere in the 900's."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, it was great. Then, he shows up at my condo Wednesday night, and asks me to not print the story I've been working on for weeks, because it would hurt him. I told him off, he left. Yesterday, he sent me flowers and a snack basket and a nice note. And he paid for my rental car as well. And then last night, he showed up to the stake out".

"He wants you bad, Jennifer".

"I should say so. He thought he was about to be recognized, so he grabbed my face and kissed me."

"How good was that?"

"So good my brain stopped functioning".

"I'm not surprised. I can't imagine a man with an ass like his being a bad kisser".

"Anyways, after the stakeout, he and I went to his house because he didn't have a ride. And I had about 10 pictures left on the roll, so he gave me a special lens so I could see the stars and we took a few pics of that, and then he kissed me again and took pics of us kissing for the last two shots".

"Lucky, lucky girl".

"We aren't really anything yet, though. Time will tell if we are going to be anything more than friends".

"Trust me, you will be".

"We'll see. The moving party starts tomorrow at 10, if you want to come help. I'm taking the last few loads of boxes tonight. I hired a moving truck to come and pick up the furniture tomorrow morning. And I'll probably take my clothes tonight or tomorrow also."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be there in the morning with coffee and donuts".

"Sounds great. See you then".

They hung up and she went inside to her desk.

She added a few finishing touches to her article, and then printed it. All it needed were the pictures added.

The phone rang around 9:40, and she picked it up.

"Jennifer Edwards, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's me. Mr. Hart".

"Hello, Mr. Hart".

"I developed your pictures. And you took some really good shots. Would you mind if I made a copy of a few of them so that I can show the board when they want to know why we are pulling out of the deal?"

"Speaking as a board member, you are going to need all the pictures you can get to convince us".

"Very funny. I promise, I'll only make a few copies and then I'll messenger over the originals and the negatives as soon as that's done".

"That sounds great. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Well, I'm using the Yukon to move this weekend. Only trouble is, I don't know where to return it to".

"California Rentals on Wilshire".

"Perfect. Thank you".

"No problem. Talk to you soon".

They hung up and she immediately started on her next article.

About an hour later, a messenger arrived with her photos.

There was a note on top.

 _Here are the photos. Photos from the stakeout are in envelope one, and photos from my house are in envelope 2. -Jonathan._

She went and scanned the photos into her article, printed it all and turned it in to her boss.

He left for the day around 2, so she snuck out and headed home to start the moving process.

***Saturday***

Jennifer was completely exhausted before she even woke up. She had moved all the boxes she could lift the night before. All that was left at her condo was furniture, the boxes she couldn't lift and a box of cleaning supplies.

Hayleigh showed up right on time, at 9 with donuts and fresh coffee.

"Hey! Let's get this party going".

"Hey, come on in".

"I can't recall when I've ever seen your condo so bare".

"You haven't".

"That explains it".

"Ok, so movers will be here at 10. As soon as the truck is loaded, they can follow me to the new place, and then start unloading. I'll come back here next weekend and clean".

"Good plan".

10 a.m. came and went. Finally, at 10:30, Jennifer called the moving company.

' _We're sorry, but you've reached a non-working number. Please hang up, check the number, and try your call again'._

"Well, that answers that. They went out of business and took my money".

"How much did you pay them?"

"$100 deposit. They told me the whole job would be around 700 bucks".

She called several moving companies and they all told her no.

"What if you rent a u-haul?"

"Look at the size of that tv cabinet. You and I cannot move that ourselves to the truck".

"Good point. Well, the good news is you don't have to be out of here at any certain time".

"I know. I just want to".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

She ran to open it.

Jonathan was standing there with a man Jennifer didn't recognize.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"We came to help with the heavy lifting".

"Come on in".

"Jennifer, this is one of my best friends Bill McDowell. Bill, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you. And this is my good friend Hayleigh Farmer".

"She's the mouthy one I told you about".

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I can only hope that you are lightyears more charming than your pal here".

"Believe it, honey".

Jennifer noticed they were making googly eyes at each other.

Jonathan turned to Hayleigh.

"Ok Princess. Let's see you put those muscles to use".

"Excuse me, I'm on the UNPACKING crew…lifting is your domain. So, get to it".

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but there will be no heavy lifting today. My moving company absconded with my deposit, and I can't find another company to come move me today".

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure".

He dialed a number.

"Stanley, it's Jonathan. Can you do me a favor? I need you, Tucker, Chris, and anyone else you can think of to meet me in an hour. This is a paid job, $50 an hour. Wear old clothes. We are going to be moving some furniture. And bring the company's Uhaul with you. Address is 9026 Orchid Springs Lane. Meet me there in one hour. Also, make sure the packing blankets and the bubble wrap is in the truck too. Thanks, Stanley".

He hung up.

"Moving crew will be here in an hour".

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Make things happen when you snap your fingers".

"I'm Jonathan Hart, a man of mystery".

"I see. Well, there's not much here, but help yourself to a donut and some coffee."

"That's ok, we've already eaten."

"Darlin', are these boxes going?"

"Yes."

"I'm headed to get the dolly".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"So, what was the plan?"

"I was just going to have them load the truck with the furniture and boxes, and then have them follow me to the house and unload the furniture and boxes".

"Ok. So, what if we load the boxes into the Yukon, and then you and Cinderella over there take them to the house? Me and Bill can help the crew load the truck and I know where the house is, so we don't have to follow you".

She hesitated.

"I'm a little nervous about that. Some of this furniture is very sentimental".

"Ok, so what if the crew loads that first? I promise you, we will wrap your things and we will take good care of everything".

"Fine. We can leave after the china cabinet and the desk are loaded onto the truck."

"Deal".

Bill and Jonathan were like machines, and got all her boxes into the Yukon in just under an hour.

Jennifer pulled some cash out of her wallet.

"Hayleigh, what if you head to the house, and stop at the market on the way and pick up some soft drinks, bottled water, and a thing of plates and several rolls of paper towels? I'll order us pizza before we leave here and then we can all take a break and then start unpacking".

"Sounds good".

Jennifer put the bills in her hand and Hayleigh grabbed her keys and left.

Just then, the moving crew showed up.

Jonathan directed them to where to park and they all came in.

"Ok everyone. Listen to the beautiful lady. These are her things so we need to be very careful. There are two specific pieces that we are going to wrap extra well and load first".

"Everything you see goes. I have this tool kit here if you need to take anything apart. I also have tape and Ziploc bags so that if there are screws you can tape them to the furniture".

Once her writing desk and her china cabinet were loaded, she grabbed her purse and keys and handed Jonathan the key to the condo and headed to the house.

She ordered 4 large pepperoni pizzas and 2 large cheese pizzas and 1 meat lover's pizza and asked for all of it to be delivered in an hour and a half.

Hayleigh was in the house, moving boxes from the living room to the room listed on the boxes.

Jennifer quickly sketched where she wanted things to go in each room, and then started helping Hayleigh.

The pizza got there right before the trucks did.

She met them on the driveway.

"Ok, break time. I ordered pizza and there are cold drinks in the house".

Everyone was starved and inhaled the pizza.

"Ok, so if you guys want to split up and pick rooms or something, I have sketches of how I want the rooms set up."

Jonathan looked at the sketches.

They ended up focusing on a room at a time, since they had moved a room at a time onto the trucks.

By 5 p.m., every thing was unloaded from the Yukon and the trucks, and all that was left was to put her bed together, put the shower curtain up, and mount her tv's.

Jonathan paid everyone and they all left.

"Thank you all for helping, I sincerely appreciate it".

Jennifer and Jonathan heated up the last of the pizza and then started on the bed.

She put up the shower curtain in the bathroom while he put the headboard together.

"Jennifer? Can you come hold this please?"

"Sure".

She held the footboard while he screwed the side rail to it.

When the bed frame was put together and positioned just like she wanted it, they lifted the box spring and mattress into place.

She quickly put some sheets on it, and got it made up.

He started mounting the tv while she was organizing the dresser.

Finally around 8 p.m., it was all complete.

He collapsed on the couch next to her. She scooted over and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, great idea".

"You deserve it. You've worked like a dog all day".

They sat there for about an hour, with him flipping through her channels and her rubbing his shoulders.

Finally, he dropped the remote in her lap.

"Want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure, but it's on me. I owe you tons of money right now".

"No, you don't. Friends help each other out".

"Is that all we are?"

He sighed.

"It's complicated. I mean, obviously, I would love for you and me to be more than friends. But I've never dated anyone on the board before".

"I'm happy to relinquish my seat, Jonathan. I mean, I'm the least qualified member as it is, and honestly, I only accepted the seat out of spite that day we met and argued".

"I don't want you to relinquish your seat. You might be the least qualified business wise, but you've saved me from two bad deals in a very short time. You are way more valuable than you realize."

"Is there any reason the rest of the board has to know?"

"Not really. It's not that you and I can't be together, it's that it's never happened before, between me and a board member."

She got up and headed to the kitchen, and he followed her.

She grabbed her checkbook and a pen.

"Seriously-how much do I owe you?"

"How about if I add it all up into one payment?"

"Please".

"You got it". He leaned down and grabbed her face and crushed her lips with his.

They stood there, her on her tiptoes, in the kitchen, making out for about 10 minutes, until she finally broke the kiss.

"Ok, so that takes care of the truck. Up next is the crew".

"Jonathan!"

"Finally! Glad to see you dropped the Mr. Hart".

She laughed and swatted at him.

"Ok, so you obviously aren't going to take a check from me. So, I'm serious, dinner tomorrow night is on me".

"I'll allow it, just this once".

"Thank you".

"There's just one more thing I need to do. Want to come with me?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"I want to go pick up my Jaguar and bring it here".

"Sure, we can do that".

They headed to the garage and got in the Yukon.

She quickly drove them to the condo, and then he drove the Yukon back while she drove the Jaguar back.

They pulled up into the garage and she let the garage door down, and then hopped out of the Jaguar and into the Yukon.

He was sitting in the Yukon, totally exhausted. She was sitting in the passenger seat trying to make sure she had gotten everything out of it.

"What are you going to do with the boxes?"

"No clue".

"Bring them to Hart Industries. We recycle them. You have to break them down, but we can bundle them and put them on a pallet and reuse them".

"Perfect".

"Dang! Can I use your phone? I forgot Bill drove today. I need to call Max".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll take you home".

"You sure?"

"I'm positive".

He drove them to his house, and pulled up in the driveway and parked.

He held the door for her when she came around and climbed in. She immediately rolled the window down and shut the door.

"Bye gorgeous".

"Thanks again for helping today, I appreciate it".

"My pleasure."

"Let's say 6 p.m. tomorrow night. And this time, I'll pick you up".

"You got it".

He gave her a couple kisses and then headed inside.

Max was waiting up for him.

"Mr. H., where you been? You been gone all day".

"Jennifer moved out of her condo into her house today, Max. And the moving company she hired never showed up. So, Bill and I went there to just help, but then I assembled a moving crew and we got her moved, put together and set up and installed like she wanted it".

"When you gonna make things between you twos official, Mr. H.?"

"It's complicated, Max. She's a board member, and I've never dated a board member before".

"Forgive me for saying so, Mr. H., but not everything you do is the board's business. It's your company. If the board has a problem with it, get a new board".

"It's not that simple either, Max. I can't fire the board. They've been with me for years".

"Well, sounds like you have a decision to make. What's more important to you-Miss Edwards or the board?"


	9. Chapter 9

***Sunday***

Jennifer worked really hard to get 90% of her boxes unpacked and put away.

She finally stopped at 4, and took a long shower and got dressed. She headed to the market, picked up a few groceries and then came back home.

After mixing up a quick marinade, she headed to get Jonathan.

She put the top down, and turned up the radio.

She got to his house and went and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Miss Edwards. Come on in".

"Hi Max. Is Jonathan ready?"

"He's not even here. He and Bill went to play golf".

"Oh. Well, ok then. Just tell him I stopped by".

"Sure thing".

Max noticed how hurt she looked as she left.

She headed home, blinking back the tears the whole way.

She spent the rest of the night unpacking boxes and breaking them down.

She loaded up all the broken-down boxes in the Yukon, and suddenly began to form a plan.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan got home from playing golf around 7.

"Hey Max".

"What the hell you thinking?"

Jonathan turned around.

"Miss Edwards was here, Mr. H. You two were supposed to have dinner. She was here and you weren't".

"It's complicated, Max."

"Bull. I know what this is. You are doing to her the same thing you do to everyone else. You don't want to hurt their feelings so you just shut down and stop talking to them. Well, let me tell you-it backfired. I saw her face, Mr. H. She was hurt. She was devastated. And if she don't forgive you, then frankly, you don't deserve it. That ain't no way to treat a lady!"

Max got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Jonathan there all alone.

***Monday morning***

Jennifer got up really early, and had Hayleigh come to her house.

She let her in as soon as she knocked.

"Hey".

"Ok, so what's the big emergency?"

Jennifer filled her in.

"Jen, are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive".

"Ok, let's do it".

***2 hours later***

Jonathan drove to the office, and tried to keep his mind off Jennifer. He felt bad about missing their dinner date and wanted to make it up to her. Only problem was he knew if they were near each other, he wouldn't be able to control himself around her.

But still, he at least owed her an explanation.

He pulled up into the parking lot. Normally, the guard in the guard shack let him through without question. However, this time, he stopped him.

"Hi Jeremy".

"Mr. Hart, there's been some trouble this morning. I'm the one who let her in. I'm sorry, Mr. Hart, I never dreamed she would do that".

"Do what?"

"I'll get in the golf cart and you can follow me".

Jeremy hopped in the golf cart and they rode up to where Mr. Hart usually parked.

Sitting in his spot, were all the boxes that Jennifer had used, broken down, in piles. In the spot next to his, was the rented Yukon.

He sighed. He parked next to the Yukon, and got out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. I had no idea she was going to do this".

"It's ok. It's alright. I'll take care of it, thank you".

Within the hour, the boxes were moved, his car was in its rightful spot, and the Yukon had been returned to the rental company.

He was at his desk, crunching some numbers, when Stanley came in.

"Sir, we just got a news bulletin about these companies that are about to go under. I highlighted the ones that would be the most profitable".

"Tell me about them".

"Well the first 4 on the list are hotels. Only one of them needs a significant amount of updating. However, they are still getting guests, so it would still be profitable. The next 2 are restaurants, and both of the restaurants are located in the hotels, so again, profitable. The final 4 on the list are a moving company, a movie theater, a newspaper and a car wash."

"What newspaper?"

"LA Gazette".

"What's the asking price?"

"Cash offer is $8 million dollars".

"Draw up the papers. Call them and tell them that the money will be wired to them as soon as possible".

"Yes sir".

***LA Daily News***

Jennifer was at her desk working, when her boss came out of his office.

"Ok everyone, staff meeting, now."

Everyone gathered around his office door.

"I have a memo that I have been asked to read to you. I'm going to read it and then we are all going to get back to work. And that's it-no questions, I have no answers. So, I'm going to read this, and then business as usual".

He held up the memo.

"As of 5 p.m. Pacific Standard time today, the LA Daily News will officially be owned by none other than West Coast Press, Incorporated, a subsidiary of EAM. Nothing will change-nobody's being fired, everything shall continue as it has been. Welcome to the West Coast Press family".

Everyone went back to their desks and continued on with their day.

Around 4, Jennifer clocked out and headed home.

***Jennifer's house***

Jennifer had pretty much gotten her house in order and gotten things set up like she wanted them. She enjoyed coming home now, more than she ever had at the condo.

She pulled up into the garage and parked, and let the door down.

She made herself a quick dinner and then sat on the couch and turned on the news.

She had just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

She stood up and went to get it.

Jonathan was standing on the other side with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi".

"May I come in?"

"Suit yourself".

She turned and headed for the kitchen.

He closed the door and followed her.

She was rinsing her dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

After she finished, she turned to him.

"I brought you these".

"Thank you".

She took them and set them on the counter and then looked back at him.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I missed our dinner date".

"You didn't miss it. You chose to not show up for it. There's a difference".

"You're right. I was playing golf with Bill, and time just got away from us. I should have called, I apologize".

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well, I can see where you wouldn't want to, but I promise you, I really am sorry".

"Ok, well thanks for coming by".

"So, that's it?"

"What else did you want me to say?"

"You could start with accepting my apology. Or that you forgive me. You could ask me to dinner again".

"Jonathan, just because you are ready to be forgiven, that doesn't mean that other people are ready to forgive you".

"I understand that".

"I'm not mad that you blew me off for dinner. I wasn't mad last night. I was insulted and hurt. I worked all day getting the house just perfect so that you wouldn't be here in a mess of boxes. I went to the store and spent a lot of money on the ingredients to make our dinner, came back home and put it all together, and then went to pick you up. I was excited about spending time with you, just you and me. And the whole way home, I felt like such a fool. If you didn't want to come to dinner, all you had to do was call".

"I understand".

"Tell me something. When does this quarter end?"

"2 months".

"Fine. When the quarter ends, I'll relinquish my board seat".

"Why on earth would you relinquish your seat?"

"Because if I'm not on the board, then you and I won't have to see each other. And if we don't have to see each other, then our paths won't cross. And if our paths don't cross, then there isn't any way for me to get hurt".

She reached up and got a glass out of the cabinet, and then poured herself a glass of wine.

"I'm going to my room. You can see yourself out."

She moved to go past him, but he caught her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I really am sorry. I hate that I hurt your feelings".

"Then why did you?"

"Because. I knew that if I came to dinner last night, I wouldn't have been able to control myself. And things between you and me are moving way faster than I think they should, because I still haven't figured out what to do about the fact that you are on the board".

"All I'm hearing is I, I, I. Not one time did you consider my feelings. That's a true insight into your real character, and frankly, I'm glad I'm seeing this now. Now, like I said before. I'm headed to my room, you can see yourself out. And I don't think you and I need to speak further".

She turned and headed to her room before he could say anything.

A few minutes later, he saw himself out.

***A week later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had not spoken since the night at her house.

She had barely thought about him since then.

She was at the office, working on her next article, when the phone rang.

"Jennifer Edwards, how can I help you?"

"Hi Miss Edwards, this is Deanne. Mr. Hart asked me to call and remind you that the board is meeting tonight at 5. He says dinner will be provided".

"I'll be there, thank you".

"Yes ma'am".

She hung up and got back to work.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer arrived at 5 till 5, and headed straight to the conference room.

Thankfully, some of the other board members were there already, so she didn't have to wait in the hall.

They went in and made their plates. Jonathan had ordered a Chinese buffet for everyone.

Jennifer sat at the other end of the table from where she normally sat. Jonathan came in last, and took the only empty seat.

For the next two hours, they discussed mergers and acquisitions and then just before Jonathan was going to adjourn the meeting, another board member brought up the TopTown Toy Company.

"What happened with the acquisition of the toy company?"

"Well, as it turns out, Jennifer was investigating them and found out they were illegally dumping. So, she and I did a stakeout, confirmed the dumping for ourselves, and then I pulled Hart Industries out of the deal".

They all agreed that was the best decision.

"Great thinking, Mr. Hart".

"Jennifer is the heroine in this situation, for sure. If she hadn't been investigating it, we might have never known".

They all agreed with him and thanked her and then he adjourned the meeting.

She gathered her things and headed out without speaking to him.

He caught up with her in the parking lot.

"Jennifer-wait".

She sighed and turned back to him.

"Is this important? I've had a long, hard day and I'd like to get home".

"You had a long hard day?"

"Yeah, I did. Other people have jobs that are stressful too, you know."

"I realize that".

"That was a serious question. Is this important?"

"I was just going to tell you it was great to see you."

"Oh. Thank you".

She got in the car and started it up.

"Be careful driving home".

She nodded and backed out of the parking space, and then drove out of the parking garage.

***Later that week***

Jennifer was working through lunch, because she was on a deadline. She was munching on a salad and typing away when a messenger appeared with an envelope for her.

"Hi, I have a registered letter for a Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, that's me".

"Sign here, ma'am".

She signed his clipboard, he handed her the envelope and then left.

She opened it to find an official invitation.

 _The presence of your company is cordially requested at the 1_ _st_ _annual Board of Director's dinner party at the home of Jonathan Hart, Chairman of the Board, this Saturday at 6 p.m. Please call Max to RSVP._

She picked up the phone and called Max.

"Hart residence".

"Hi Max, it's Jennifer. I am calling to RSVP to Jonathan's Board of Directors party".

"Wonderful!"

"Max, can I ask you something in confidence?"

"Sure".

"Were all the board members invited or just me?"

"All of them. And I've heard from 3 so far who are coming. No regrets yet".

"Wonderful. Add me to the yes column. What can I bring?"

"Just that beautiful smile of yours, Miss Edwards".

"Great. See you then".

They hung up the phone. He immediately picked the phone back up and called Jonathan at the office.

"She said yes, Mr. H. Now, don't screw this up".

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was still at work, furiously typing away. She was doing a spotlight article on a domestic violence shelter and had discovered some new statistics that she wanted to add in.

She finally decided to call it a night, and saved it so that she could edit it in the morning.

Just as she was about to leave, the phone rang.

"Jennifer Edwards, how can I help you?"

"Hi. It's Jonathan".

"Hello".

"Can I have a redo on dinner from the other night? My treat, we can go anywhere you want to go".

"I suppose so. I need to go home and change first. This is a little last-minute".

"I apologize for not calling you sooner. I had a business meeting that almost didn't end in time".

"Ok. So, it will take me about 20 minutes to get home. So, let's say an hour and a half".

"You got it. I'll pick you up".

They hung up and she headed home.

***Jennifer's house***

Jennifer came in and went and took a quick shower and then picked a pair of black pants and a purple blouse with a black belt, and black heels. She had just finished reapplying her makeup when Jonathan rang the doorbell.

She got up and answered it.

"Hi".

"Hi. You look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

She grabbed her purse and keys and turned on the porch light before locking up.

He opened the door for her and then slid into the driver's seat next to her.

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about Monterrey's by the Bay?"

"That's a wonderful place".

They had a quiet drive to the restaurant and then he valet parked the car.

They went inside and were seated immediately.

"Would you care for some wine?"

"I would love some".

He ordered them a bottle of Sauvignon-Blanc.

They were looking over the menus.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, but it's been awhile".

The waiter came back to bring their drinks and take their orders.

Jennifer went with the shrimp and grits, while Jonathan went with the steak and potatoes.

He poured each of them a glass and slid hers to her.

"Cheers".

"Cheers".

They clinked glasses and then sipped.

"So, I was looking through the guidelines from when I started Hart Industries. Nowhere in there does it say that I cannot date a board member, or that two board members cannot date each other."

"Jonathan, if that's your idea of a pick-up line, it needs a little help".

"No, that's not my idea of a pick-up line".

"So, what made you decide to have a Board of Director's party?"

"Well, I have a few announcements to make at the party. And I thought it would be a nice idea for us to get to know each other outside the board room".

"I see".

"I'm thinking of starting a tradition with the board for dinner parties, maybe once a quarter or something".

"That sounds nice".

"So, what article are you working on now?"

"Well, I just finished one today. It spotlights a domestic violence shelter".

"That's great."

"My hope is they will get more donations, more funding, because of my article".

"I'm sure they will".

"So, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like going to the opera, or going to baseball games, or going to the movies?"

"I love a good Dodgers game. I'm also fond of Lakers games and Rams games as well. And I don't normally go to the movies, but I'm not opposed to it".

"Interesting".

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to go running. I love the opera, and I like the movies, too. My favorite way to watch a movie is at home, in pajamas, in the dark, in front of the fire".

"Yeah, that's nice too."

The waiter brought their meals then.

"So, my friend Bill tells me he's been seeing your lawyer friend, what's-her-face".

"Her name is Hayleigh, and I didn't know that. I haven't talked to her in a couple days".

"He seems to be quite taken with her".

"Well that's good".

They had a nice dinner, and then he paid the check, and they headed out.

They had a nice drive back to her house, and he pulled up in the driveway and parked.

He got out and walked her to the door.

"Want to come in for a drink?"

"Sure".

She unlocked the door and they headed to the kitchen.

She got down some alcohol and then also got a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Make whatever you want, I'll be right back".

She went to the garage and got a starter log, and brought it back in.

She went to the living room and tried to start a fire, but couldn't figure out the flue.

He finished making their drinks, and then brought them to the living room.

"Here, let me help you with that".

He got the fire all going, and she kicked her shoes off and they curled up on the couch.

"Have you been in your pool yet?"

"No. It is in serious need of a cleaning, and I haven't found anyone to do it yet".

"Well, when you do get it cleaned, you should try midnight swimming. It's the best".

"I'll keep that in mind".

She took a long sip of her cocktail.

"So, you mentioned earlier that it's not in the guidelines that you can't date a board member."

"Yes, that's right. It's not in there".

"So, does that mean you want to date me?"

"Yeah, I think it does".

"Interesting".

"Why? Do you want to date me or something?"

"Well, I was open to the idea of spending time with you. I'm not really a fan of dating, per se."

"Yeah? Me either".

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I bought a paper this week".

"You did? Did you read it all?" She smirked at him from behind her glass.

"Ha. Very funny. I meant I bought the paper, as in bought the company".

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to buy the one you work for, but that would mean that you would have to relinquish your seat on the board. So, I bought another one".

"The one I work for was bought this week too".

"Oh? Who bought it?"

"West Coast Press. The memo said they are a subsidiary of AAM, or something".

He reached over and patted her hand.

"EAM. EAM is owned by a businessman-Elliott".

"Please don't say the other two letters are Alexander Manning".

"Yeah, they are. Do you know him?"

"You know how I don't like dating? He's the reason".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Well, if he owns the paper I work for, I'm quitting. Guess I'll be on the job hunt".


	10. Chapter 10

"Quitting? That's a little extreme, don't you think? You love your work".

"Yes, I do. But I refuse to let him have any involvement in my life, aside from us living on the same planet. And I refuse to work for him, Jonathan. It's not going to happen."

"I can respect that. How long did you two date?"

"In total, it was about 2 months, but because of my work trips at the time, it was spaced out over 5 months. 5 months of pure hell. He was controlling, and insensitive, and rude to my family and friends. He would call me at the hotel when I was on a work trip, and demand that I come home, every single day. I would tell him that I had to be there until a specific date and that I would be home after that. He used to tell me that if he cheated on me while I was out of town, I wasn't allowed to get mad about it. He is the absolute most narcissistic person I've ever encountered, and remember, I lived in New York, where almost everyone is a narcissist."

He chuckled.

She got up and put her cocktail glass in the sink.

He followed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a long hug.

"I'm so sorry he treated you that way".

"I am too. Because of him, I am hesitant to get involved with anyone else".

She leaned back against the counter.

"That's why I was so shocked that you showed up to help me move, and that you stayed to help me put things together, and that you wanted to be here. I'm not used to that".

"Do you seriously not see how desirable and gorgeous you are? How absolutely drop-dead sexy you are? And I'm not just talking about looks, by the way. I am crazy about you, Jennifer. I would do anything for you".

Before she could say anything, he leaned down and gave her the most perfect kiss, sweeping her up into his arms as his lips caressed hers.

"I better go".

"Thank you for a lovely dinner".

He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Anything you ever need, all you ever have to do is ask".

"I'll remember that".

He turned to leave.

"Jonathan...I think you're forgetting something".

"Oh, you want another one? Sure".

He leaned down to kiss her again.

"No, not that. I mean, yeah, that. But I was talking about the fire".

"In my loins? Well, I'll just go home and take a cold shower".

She was laughing.

"No! In the fireplace. Do I just let it die out, or what?"

"Yeah, you do. Just keep the curtain closed."

"Thank you".

He leaned down to kiss her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow".

"I'm looking forward to it".

She closed the garage door after he had started the car, and then turned out all the lights, and made sure the doors were locked.

She grabbed the phone and called Hayleigh.

"Hey, you busy?"

"No, actually. Bill just left and I was about to take a bubble bath".

"Jonathan just left here too. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Bill?"

"Well, things were going so well, and I didn't want to jinx it. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Jonathan?"

"I didn't know I was".

"Jennifer, not every guy is Elliott. And Jonathan is absolutely nothing like Elliott".

"Tell me something. Let's say two people have a relationship and it doesn't work out. And one of those people does everything they can to avoid the other person after the relationship ended. And then, several months later, the person that they are trying to avoid, purchases a company in which the other person works. When the employee person finds out, they want to resign. Due to the fraudulent actions of the other person, are they required to give two weeks' notice?"

"Yes, under normal circumstances. But what were the fraudulent actions?"

"Ok, here's the deal. LA Daily News was recently purchased, just this week in fact, by a company. And Jonathan told me tonight that EAM, the company that purchased the paper, is really Elliott Manning's company. I refuse to work for him, Hayleigh. Refuse. I don't care if I end up homeless, it's not happening. I think he was fraudulent by not disclosing who he was".

"How were you informed of the purchase?"

"Our manager read a memo that said West Coast Press, a subsidiary of EAM was our new owner".

"Sweetie, he did inform you. All he has to do is argue in court that it's not his fault that you didn't research and find out that EAM is his company. And I hate to say it, but he would win".

"Damn".

"You are still within your rights to quit. But you would have to give 2 weeks' notice".

"I'll do just that, tomorrow".

***The next day***

Jennifer got up and got ready for work. She had a big day planned-finishing her article, finding a job, quitting her current one.

She had just pulled out of the garage when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Hayleigh. Listen, Bill's on the other line. He says Jonathan is dying to get your cell phone number. Are you going to kill me if I give it to him?"

"No, that's ok, he can have it".

"Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye".

They hung up, and sure enough a few minutes later, Jennifer's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Just wanted to call and tell you good morning".

"How sweet. Good morning to you too".

"Do you have a full day planned?"

"Oh, you know, the usual-quitting my job, finding another one, that sort of thing. What about you-do you have a full day planned?"

"I have a few meetings, but that's all".

"I see".

"Where are you right now?"

"In the car. At the corner of Prescott and Madison".

"See that gas station up ahead?"

"The Conoco station?"

"Yeah. Pull over. I'm about 2 minutes away. I'll be right there".

"Jonathan, this is silly".

"No, it's not. And it will only take a minute".

"Ok, I'm pulling in. I'm over by the air pumps where you air up your tires".

"Ok, I'm about 20 seconds from the parking lot".

"Ok, I'm hanging up now".

She hung up and got out of the car.

He pulled up and parked behind her. He was awestruck by how pretty she was.

She was wearing a bright blue wrap blouse with the tie on the side, and a black pencil skirt, and some black heels.

He parked and got out of the car.

"What was so important that I had to pull over?"

"This".

He leaned down and kissed her several times, and then took her hands and held them up to his chest.

"If you quit your job, fine. If you decide to stay, fine. Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. I just want you to be happy".

"I don't know what I'll end up doing, Jonathan. But I do know that I'm quitting. I refuse to work for Elliott, in any capacity".

"I can absolutely respect that."

He kissed her again.

"Have a good day, I'll call you tonight".

She nodded.

"You too".

They got in their cars and headed to their offices.

***LA Daily News***

As she intended, she typed up her two-weeks' notice, and turned it into HR first thing.

She picked up her next assignment and then sat down at her desk.

About an hour later, her boss came to her desk.

"Hey, can we talk about this?"

"Sure".

"How about we go into my office?"

"Sure".

She got up and followed him.

He closed the door behind them.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"The paper was bought out by EAM, which stands for Elliott Alexander Manning. Elliott Manning is a businessman, and he and I dated, and it didn't end well, at all. I have no proof, but I imagine that he got wind of the fact that I was writing here, and that's the only reason he purchased it. I refuse to work for him. Actually, that's not right. I refuse to have anything to do with him, in any capacity. I considered suing him for fraud, and I was just going to ask the judge to force him to sell the company. However, I was informed that he didn't act fraudulently when he purchased the company, so I have no other choice but to resign".

"Well, I'm sorry to see you go".

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. You are the best damn reporter on this staff."

"Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that your articles are always turned in on time, with no errors or corrections needed. We never have to print a retraction for your article. Your articles are always very thoroughly researched, and are never malicious or unfavorable in any way. Trust me, reading your articles compared to reading some of the other reporters' articles is like a breath of fresh air".

"Well, thank you very much. I appreciate that. I take it you will write me a letter of recommendation?"

"Yes, absolutely. But I hate to see you go. If there's anything I can give you or do for you to get you to stay-"

She shook her head.

"You hate the receptionist? I'll have her rubbed out".

She started laughing.

"No, no. I love her. I love all of you guys. I just don't love our owner".

"Ok, well, I just got the word from HR. You have enough sick days, that you can have the rest of the two weeks off, with pay. The rest of your sick days will be paid to you, along with your final paycheck. Just make sure that they have an updated address on file".

"Wonderful. I'll go do just that, and then I'll pack up my desk".

She headed to HR to update her address. Halfway there, she thought better of it and headed back to her desk.

She packed up her things and was just about to head out, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jennifer Edwards?"

"Yes, it is".

"Hi, this is Deanne. Mr. Hart wants to know if you want to join him for lunch in about an hour. He says he's going to Kung Nam."

"Yes, that sounds great. Tell him I'll meet him there".

"Will do, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you".

She hung up and clocked out for the last time, and then took her things to the car.

***Kung Nam***

Jennifer pulled up and parked, and headed inside.

Jonathan was at a table so she went and joined him.

"Hi".

"Hi."

He kissed her cheek as he pulled the chair out for her.

"So, did you do it yet?"

"I did. But I'm afraid I didn't do it the right way".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I turned in my notice to HR. And then my boss came and asked me why, and begged me to stay. I was honest and told him that I refuse to work for Elliott. So, he told me to go make sure my address is updated with HR. But, I thought about it, and I really don't know that I want Elliott to know where I live. So, I didn't do it. I don't want him knowing where I live".

"I don't think anyone would blame you for that, at all. And you didn't do anything wrong. You still own the condo. So, it's still your address".

"Yes, that's true. Ok, good. No more guilt".

They ordered and then sat back and waited.

"I need to file the papers of ownership with the registrar this week. How can I keep him from looking me up and finding out that I own that house?"

"You can't."

"That's what I was afraid of".

She took a sip of her water, and then looked at him.

"Can I still be on the board if I'm unemployed?"

"Yeah, there's no rule against that. Are you still so mad at me that you are going to relinquish your seat?"

"Jonathan, if I let you kiss me, then it stands to reason that I'm not mad at you".

"Just checking".

"It's very simple. There are three things I simply won't tolerate in a relationship. Abuse, addiction and adultery. And if I don't get into a relationship, I can't get hurt".

"I understand that. I feel the same way. However, just because one person hurt you, that doesn't mean everyone is going to hurt you".

"I realize that."

"And there are parts of a relationship that are good, that you would be missing out on".

"Like what?"

"Like the spontaneous random moments, and the two of you making memories, and enjoying experiences together. And having someone who loves you for you, for the person you are on the inside, who would do absolutely everything in their power to help you, make you happy, keep you safe."

"I have never had a relationship with all that".

"That's what all relationships are supposed to have. Some make it, some don't".

The waiter brought their lunches, so they put the conversation on hold.

Jennifer had ordered the shrimp fried rice with brown rice, shrimp rolls, and crab wontons. Jonathan ordered the pepper steak with green pepper, and some chicken fried rice.

"So tomorrow night, I have a business dinner. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

"The business dinner is at 7, so I can pick you up at 6:30."

"Sounds good. Where is it?"

"They want to go to On the Boulevard. It's a restaurant at the top of the Langley tower, on Wilshire Boulevard. The restaurant revolves".

"Interesting".

The waiter brought their checks, and Jennifer insisted on paying.

"It's my turn. I was going to cook you dinner the other night, remember?"

He finally relented.

After they finished eating, they headed to the parking lot.

He had parked a few spots down from her, so they walked to her car first.

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch. I'll call you tonight".

"I'm looking forward to it".

He leaned down and kissed her several times, the last kiss passionate enough to make her head spin.

"Are you going back to the office?"

"Nope. I had enough sick days that I can take one each day of my notice and get paid for the rest."

"Very smart, Miss Edwards".

"Thank you, Mr. Hart".

She grabbed his hand.

"Want to play hooky with me?"

"More than you know, but today isn't the day. I have a full afternoon of meetings. But one day, I promise we will".

"I'm going to hold you to that".

He kissed her again.

"Drive carefully, I'll talk to you tonight".

She got in the car and after her door was closed, he headed towards his.

***Later that night***

Jennifer was at home, at her desk. She had been working on her resume, and had put out some feelers.

She had just finished dinner and had just climbed into bed when Jonathan called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"I just climbed into bed, and turned on a movie".

"Really? I just did the same".

"Great minds think alike".

"So, I typed up my resume. And then I contacted a few head hunters. Hopefully, I'll hear something back tomorrow or the next day".

"I'm sure you will. You would be an asset to any newsroom".

"You're very sweet".

"So, if you could plan the perfect evening for us, what would it be?"

"Well, that depends. If we are dressed up, then it would be dinner, drinks, and lots of dancing. But if we aren't dressed up, then it would be something fun, like a night at the carnival, or at a baseball game, or just us in our pajamas cuddled up watching a movie".

"That sounds nice".

"What would you plan for us?"

"Well, first, we would get all dressed up. Then we would go to Chuck E. Cheese, and play all the games. And after you had bankrupted me, we would trade in our tickets for a whistle. And then we would get ice cream somewhere and then head home".

She was laughing.

"I am not going to Chuck E. Cheese."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's a kid's place, Jonathan. I mean, I'm the best at skee-ball. That has been proven. And I am also the champion of the basketball game, and the bucket toss game. So, really, going to Chuck E. Cheese, it's just not a challenge for me. And it would be so unfair to everyone else for me to show them up like that".

He was laughing.

"See, there's just one problem with that statement. It's impossible for you to be the champion of Skee-ball. I'm the champion of skee-ball".

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, I guess we'll have to have a skee-ball match".

"You're on".

"I can't wait".

They chatted a little longer, and then hung up.

"I'll pick you up at 6, tomorrow".

"I'll be here".

"Night, Jennifer".

"Goodnight".

She hung up the phone, and reached up and turned out the light.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan hung up the phone, stepped out of the bed, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and then climbed back in bed.

He had always told himself that someday, someone would share his bed with him. Suddenly, someday seemed a lot closer.


	11. Chapter 11

***The next day***

Jennifer had several phone interviews for jobs. Most were with newspapers. The final one was with a magazine.

The editor's name was Rochelle. She told her all about the magazine, and all about what the job entailed.

At the end of the phone call, Jennifer accepted the job.

"Great! You can start next Monday. We are located at 925 West Palomino Road, in Los Angeles. Our office hours are typically 9-5 or 10-6, whatever, Monday through Thursday. And we are very, very casual here. Don't feel like you have to dress up or anything".

"Perfect. What kind of equipment will I have?"

"A desk, a laptop, and a printer".

"Ok, I can work with that".

"Seriously, we are very laid-back here. Do what you want".

"Got it. I'll see you Monday".

She hung up and went and made a list of what she wanted to get for her desk.

Around 4, she took a bubble bath, and then got ready for the dinner with Jonathan.

She put on a slate blue t-shirt dress with a ruffled hem, and some tan strappy stilettos. She decided to do something a little different with her hair, and put half of it up, and curled the bottom.

She sprayed on the Angel perfume and then made sure her makeup was flawless.

She put on some gold chain necklaces and a gold bracelet, and then switched purses to a tan snakeskin clutch.

She had the front door open, and the glass door shut. When Jonathan got there, he came and knocked on the glass door.

"Hi, come on in".

She shut and locked the door behind him.

"We will go through the garage".

She walked to the kitchen, and grabbed her purse and keys and the spare garage door opener, and then they headed out through the garage. She closed it behind them, as he opened the door for her.

They headed to On the Boulevard and pulled up and parked.

They were about 15 minutes early, so they went ahead and got a table. He pulled her chair out for her and then took the seat next to her.

"So, I accepted a job today".

"You did? Wow, that was fast".

"Yeah, I did. I will be writing for a magazine, _Modern Woman_. I will get to choose my topics, and I'll be writing about women's issues".

"I'm sure you will be wonderful at that. When do you start?"

"Monday".

"Well, I'm very proud of you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you".

"Do you need anything before you start?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…equipment, some sort of gadget that makes it easier for you…new clothes".

She smiled at him.

"I think I'm good. My closet is full to the brim, and they said they were going to provide the equipment. I don't really need a lot. I just need to be able to get in the zone and focus and do it".

Just then, their dinner companions arrived.

"Oh, they're here. We are having dinner with Keith Humphrey and his business partner Nicholas Miles. I'm trying to get them to agree to partner with me".

"Got it".

He waved them over, and they all stood up and introduced themselves.

"This is Jennifer Edwards, she's a member of the Board of Directors".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

They all shook hands and then sat back down again.

They perused the menu, and then placed their orders.

"So, Jonathan, our company, CaliPack Shipping, would be a great asset to your company."

"I agree with you. There's just a few details that I don't like".

"Such as?"

"Such as, the profit margin for one. I think that could be expanded and improved. And we would have to find a way to add Hart Industries to your logo, for another. I also want to make sure that we are using the best possible packing materials, that are also ecologically and environmentally friendly".

While Jonathan and Keith hammered out the specifics, Jennifer tried to charm Nicholas.

"So, what does your logo look like?"

"The shape of the state of California coming out of a moving box".

"Ahh." She grabbed a napkin.

She began to sketch it.

"Like that?"

"Yes, exactly like that".

"Ok, so we could just add Hart Industries logo, here at the bottom, like this. Or we could add a byline."

"A byline?"

"Yeah. It could say "CaliPack, a division of Hart Industries", or something to that effect".

"Well, here's the thing. Our company is a family company. Our father started it in his basement years ago. And we don't want to take away from that. He designed the logo, and when he died, we swore it would never change".

"From a client's standpoint, the most important thing a company has to offer someone is honesty. Hart industries has a reputation for being an honest and trustworthy company. Don't you think it would be better for the clients to know that CaliPack is part of a trustworthy company, a company that they already believe in?"

"I suppose it would."

"And we don't have to change the logo. We can just add our logo right next to it".

Jennifer did a quick sketch, and then Nicholas approved it.

The waiter appeared with their meals, so they took a break from the negotiating and ate.

When the checks came, Jonathan paid the bill, and then looked at the gentlemen.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I'm sold. Nicholas, how about you?"

"On one condition. I want the logo to be like what Jennifer drew up. Our logo doesn't change, and the Hart Industries logo is right next to it".

"I can agree to that".

"Great, then we have a deal".

"Wonderful!" They signed the paperwork, and headed out.

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the car, after saying their goodbyes.

As soon as they got in the car, her cell phone rang.

It was Hayleigh.

They chatted for a bit and she told her about the new job.

"Ok, well it sounds like you figured it all out. Bill's about to be here, so I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Ok, bye".

She hung up just as they were pulling up into her driveway.

She opened the garage door and they got out of the car.

Jonathan discreetly grabbed a bottle of champagne from the backseat.

She turned a light on as they came into the house.

She kicked her shoes off and put her purse down. She was going to go change clothes, but he pulled her in for a hug first.

"Thank you for going with me".

"It was interesting watching you work."

"Keith is a dying breed-he's one of the few remaining businessmen who refuses to try new methods".

"Yeah, well his partner is the same way".

"But you charmed him, and he agreed to my deal, so that makes you one hell of a silent partner".

"Oh? Tell me more".

He pulled her in close for a kiss, and then moved his kisses to a spot next to her ear.

"I gotta say, I'm glad you took me to the dinner tonight and not Stanley".

He chuckled.

"Me too".

"I'm going to go change clothes. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back".

She headed to the bedroom. He quickly stuck the champagne into the fridge, and put two glasses into the freezer.

She came back a few minutes later in some lounging pants, and an old t-shirt.

He was in the living room, building them another fire.

"Oh, good idea".

She curled up on the couch, and then he came and sat by her.

"So, can I bring anything this weekend to the Board of Directors party?"

"No, it's all taken care of. We are having it catered".

"I see. How dressy of a party is it?"

"It's not formal. I'll probably wear khakis and a dress shirt, or khakis and a sweater".

"I can work with that".

He picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Jonathan…what are we doing?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"Sitting on a couch in front of a beautiful fire, after a wonderful dinner".

"You know what I mean. What are WE doing?"

"WE are sitting on the couch-"

"Jonathan!"

"I was kidding. What do you want us to be doing?"

"Well obviously, we have formed a very good friendship. But if you aren't planning for things to progress any further, then I will need to back away".

"Back away? Why on earth would you back away?"

"Self-protection, Jonathan."

"Why wouldn't I want things to progress?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I'm not your cup of tea".

"Oh, you're definitely my cup of tea".

He suddenly remembered the champagne.

"I'll be right back".

He ran and got the champagne and popped the top.

Jennifer heard the commotion and came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought champagne with us and snuck it into the fridge just in case we signed the deal. And then I forgot it was in here".

"Here, let me help".

She held the glass while he poured it, and then put the cork back in the bottle.

"To signing a successful deal".

"Cheers".

They clinked glasses and then took a sip.

"Great idea".

They took their champagne back to the living room, and Jennifer took the bottle with them.

"So, back to our conversation. What do you want for us?"

"I want whatever you want. I don't want to stop spending time with you, or anything".

"Are you spending time with anyone else?"

"No, I'm not. Are you spending time with anyone else?"

"No, I'm not".

"So, what if we just keep spending time with each other, and we keep not spending time with anyone else?"

"I'm ok with that. I mean, I know that what you and I are doing is dating. I just hate that term".

"Yeah, and I hate the term boyfriend/girlfriend".

"You do? Why?"

"Just seems so middle school-ish."

"So, what do you want me to call you?"

"How about lover?"

"Jonathan! That's so pretentious, and obnoxious, and-"

"And what?"

"Incredibly inaccurate".

"Yeah, but nobody else has to know that".

"Is this what I have to look forward to? You always cracking jokes and making me laugh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so".

"Well, good. Because I love it".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

She took a long sip of her champagne.

They sat there on the couch, kissing and cuddling for a little longer.

She finished her glass of champagne, and set her glass down.

"Can you pass the bottle?"

"Sure".

"Want some?"

"No thank you. 1 is my limit. I get a little crazy with more than one glass of champagne".

"So, does it feel weird to not have to set an alarm tomorrow?"

"Yes, but in a good way. I plan to make the room really, really dark tonight, and sleep as long as possible".

"I like to do that every now and then myself".

"I am a firm believer that self-imposed exile and pajama days are good for the soul".

He stayed a little longer, and then decided it was time to go.

They took their glasses to the sink, and she handed him the rest of the champagne bottle, but he grinned.

"Put it in your fridge. We can finish it the next time I'm here".

"Ok".

She leaned up against the counter and he stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I'll talk to you tomorrow".

He kissed her for several moments. She was standing on her tip-toes, and had her hands around his waist.

She pulled herself up on the counter and he stepped in between her legs and kissed her for several more minutes.

"There's not a whole lot of things in the world I hate, but top of the list is saying goodbye to you".

"I'm not too fond of it myself. You can always come back, though. Whenever you want".

"Be careful Miss Edwards, I just might take you up on that".

He gave her another kiss, and then took her hand and led her to the front door. They walked from room to room, making sure all the doors were locked and the lights were off.

She opened the garage for him, and then shut it after he was in the car.

She headed to bed with a smile on her face.

***Jonathan's house***

Jonathan came inside and found Max sitting up, watching tv and smoking a cigar.

"Hey, Mr. H. How was your business dinner?"

"It went very well, Max. Jennifer went with me, and she charmed one of the partners while I spoke logically with the other one and they signed the deal at the end of the dinner".

"Wonderful. How is Miss Edwards?"

"She's great. You'll be seeing a whole lot more of her, Max."

"I will? Does that mean your plan for Saturday night is no longer necessary?"

"Yes, that's what it means. She's the one, Max. If she'll let me, I'll marry her".


	12. Chapter 12

***Wednesday***

Jennifer slept till almost 10 and felt divine when she woke up.

She had a lazy cup of coffee out on her patio, and made some sketches of the kind of landscaping she wanted.

She called a few pool companies and made an appointment for a consult.

She finally took a shower and got dressed in the afternoon, and went to do some shopping. She was just pulling up in the driveway when Jonathan stopped by.

She smiled when she saw him in the rearview mirror. The backseat was filled with boxes and bags.

"Hi".

"Hi handsome. You're just in time".

"What's all this?"

"I went shopping and got a few things for my new office at the magazine".

He helped her carry them all inside, and they set it up in the dining room.

"So, what all did you get?"

"Well, that big box you just carried in, that's a new desk chair. And I got one of those keyboard pillow things, for my wrists, and a keyboard protector for the keyboard itself, and a desk pad, a clock radio, and a filing cabinet, and a fluffy rug."

"Why would you need a fluffy rug?"

"Sometimes, when I'm working, I like to kick my shoes off and stick them in a shag carpet. It helps me focus".

"Good to know".

He started looking at her desk chair.

"Darling, this is going to have to be put together. Do you have a toolbox?"

"Yeah, in the laundry room above the washer".

He went and got it, and they sat down in the den, and started putting the chair together.

It took them about a half-hour, but was pretty easy.

"Well, that's done".

"Thank you for helping me".

She leaned over and kissed him, and then got up.

She wheeled it over to the dining room table, and then started organizing everything into boxes.

He came over and sat on the table.

"How were your meetings today?"

"Good. We closed a few more deals".

"That's wonderful".

She went to the kitchen, and took out two steaks that she had marinated.

"Think you can handle a grill?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

"Patio".

He went and got it set up, while she got the steaks ready.

She started boiling some potatoes for mashed potatoes, and then quickly made them a salad.

He came back in the kitchen, and found that she had the steaks on a plate.

"What did you marinate these in?"

"Secret family recipe. My mom made it up. Worcestershire sauce, crushed garlic, and some spices".

"How do you like your steak?"

"A little pink".

She worked on making the mashed potatoes, while he went and built them a fire in the fireplace.

He grilled the steaks while she finished making the mashed potatoes. Once she had dressed the salad, she quickly set the table. She poured herself a glass of wine, and got him a glass.

He brought the steaks in and helped her plate them.

"What kind of beer do you like?"

"Rolling Rock, or Bud Light".

"I'll have to get some. I have wine, though, if you'd like some".

"Sounds great".

They had a very romantic dinner, just the two of them.

As soon as he took a bite of the mashed potatoes, he moaned.

"What's in this?"

"Another one of momma's recipes. You boil the potatoes. Then mash them. While they are boiling, you boil milk and butter in a saucepan, until it comes to a boil. You add in a small thing of sour cream and one small container of ricotta cheese, and some minced garlic. Whisk that all together, and add it to the potatoes and then give it a quick blend. Sprinkle some salt, pepper, and parsley to taste".

"This is incredible".

"Yeah, she was a great cook. My dad is meat, potatoes, and 2 sides kind of guy. She was always making some extraordinary vegetable or side dish".

"So, what's the secret ingredient in the steak marinade?"

"Well, that one is 1/3 cup soy sauce, ½ cup olive oil, 1/3 cup fresh lemon juice, ¼ cup Worcestershire, couple tablespoons each of garlic powder, dried basil and dried parsley, a teaspoon of pepper, and a teaspoon of dried minced garlic. Put it in a blender for about 30 seconds, and then you just put the meat in a bag and pour it in. Refrigerate overnight or for at least 8 hours."

"It's amazing. I love it".

"You can make it hot and spicy, by adding hot sauce if you want to, but I don't like it hot on steak. Every now and then I'll do it spicy for chicken, but that's a rarity".

"Was this meal the one you were going to make the other night for us?"

"Nope. That was going to be another one of my mom's recipes. Almond-crusted pork loin with red wine raisins. I'll make it for you sometime".

"How often do you like to cook?"

"Not very often. I don't feel very confident in my cooking abilities. I can make a few things for myself though, to get by".

After they were finished eating, they did the dishes together, and then went to relax in front of the fire.

"Darling, what are the announcements you are going to make at the party?"

"Oh no. You aren't dragging me into that. You are a member of the board, darling. You're just going to have to wait till the party to find out with the rest of the board".

"Darling, you're a member of the board too. How is it fair that you know and we don't?"

"Nice try. I'm the one who created the board, and I'm the one who created the announcements".

"Yeah. Right".

"So, the party starts at 6 on Saturday. I figure it will go till 9, maybe 9:30. What would you say to you and me having a private party after everyone else leaves?"

"I think I can agree to that".

"Darling…do you have a landscaper?"

"I don't personally, but the HOA does. Do you have an HOA?"

"No, I don't believe I do".

"What kind of landscaping do you want done?"

"Well, I want to plant several flower bushes in the backyard, and I want to plant some hedges for privacy along the fence. And I am going to have to learn how to cut the grass at some point".

"I tell you what. There's a guy who works at Hart Industries in the guard tower. He does yards on the side. I'll send him and he can teach you whatever you want to know".

"I'd like that".

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure".

She grabbed the remote and then got up and grabbed a blanket and tossed it on the end of the couch.

They flipped through the channels, and got comfy. She was lying on his chest, and he was rubbing her back. They selected _Casablanca_ and then turned out the lights.

About 30 minutes into it, he shifted his weight towards her and lightly caressed her lips with his.

Their kiss quickly turned passionate, with both of them unable to keep their hands off each other.

She started unbuttoning his shirt, while he ran his hands up under her sweater. He moved his kisses to her neck while he unbuttoned her sweater, and was just about to push it off her shoulders when the phone rang.

They both sighed.

She stretched and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's me, Pa".

"Hi, Pa. How are you?"

She signaled to Jonathan to turn on the light.

"I'm fine."

"That's good".

"How's the house?"

Jonathan got up and took their glasses to the kitchen, while she spoke to her father.

"It's fine, Pa. I love it".

"Wonderful. Well, I was calling to tell you that I got a phone call late this afternoon from WillowBridge".

"WillowBridge? You mean the facility where Aunt Leanne is, up in Maine?"

"Yes, sweetheart, that's the one. Aunt Leanne had a massive heart attack today, sweetheart. She didn't make it".

"Oh, that's a shame".

"She loved you so, you were her only niece."

"I loved her, too. When are the services?"

"I'm not sure. I called a funeral home near WillowBridge, and asked them to pick her up. I'm having her flown to the funeral home in Hill Haven tomorrow or the next day, and then I'll either bury her at the estate next to your mother, or I'll have her cremated. She gave me a copy of her will several years ago before she went to WillowBridge. It's at home, so I'll have to look at it to see what her wishes were".

"I don't have the foggiest idea of what she put in the will. But I distinctly remember the Christmas before she went to WillowBridge, she and I had a conversation where she specifically stated that she wanted to be cremated, no services, and her ashes spread in the Pacific Ocean".

"She's always told me that too".

"So, when are you coming home from London?"

"A few more weeks, I think".

"Wonderful. Are you ok, Pa?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm just fine".

They chatted a few more minutes and then Jennifer and her dad hung up.

"I love you, sweetheart".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and then went and found Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. I mean, kind of. My dad's sister passed away this afternoon. He was just calling to let me know. His sex radar is still intact and working perfectly, as well".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I was home during the summers, every time I was alone with a boy, things would get heated, and then boom, there he was".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Any ideas on how we can turn that radar off?"

"Not a one".

"It's getting late. I better go. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, honest."

She leaned up and kissed him, and then they did their customary lights and doors check.

She turned the tv off in the den, and folded up the blanket while he locked the patio door.

They spent about 10 minutes in the kitchen, kissing goodbye and holding each other, and then he headed home.

Jennifer had a smile on her face, as she headed to bed.

***Saturday***

Jennifer spent all day working in her yard, and then headed inside to get ready for the party at Jonathan's.

She took a nice, long bubble bath, and then got ready. She picked a white turtleneck with black and white striped pants, and black flats.

She sprayed on the perfume she knew he liked, and then grabbed her purse and headed out.

She was the first one to arrive at his house, so she parked in the driveway.

She rang the doorbell and Max let her in.

"Come on in, Miss Edwards. He's upstairs getting ready".

"Hi Max".

She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Drinks are in the kitchen. Self-serve."

"Got it".

She went and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Can I help you with anything, Max?"

"It's all done".

She went to make herself comfortable in the living room, just as he was coming downstairs.

"Hi".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him, and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too".

"Is this a new outfit?"

"No, I've had both pieces for a while now".

"Well, I love it".

"Well, thank you".

They went to the patio with their drinks.

"Feels so good out here".

"Yeah, it does".

Jennifer looped her arm through his.

"Darling, this might seem like a strange question, but why is there a huge tent in your backyard?"

"All will be revealed soon, I promise".

"You're very mysterious, Mr. Hart".

"And you're very lovely, Miss Edwards".

Max poked his head out the door.

"Mr. H, the other board members are starting to arrive".

"Oh, alright".

They headed inside.

After everyone was assembled, and had a drink, Jonathan began to tap his glass with a fork.

"Thank you all for coming. I am happy to see that everyone was able to attend. The main goal for this evening is to eat and get to know each other and have fun. There are door prizes, and there are some announcements that I'm going to make later on. Other than that, let's just enjoy the evening."

"Wait, you mean you are really going to talk to us? We thought you were just inviting us over to tell us that you and Jennifer are together".

"What?"

Jennifer almost spit her drink out.

"That wasn't going to be one of the announcements".

"Look, we can all see it-the way you two look at each other, how he walks you to your car after each meeting. He's never walked anyone else to their car. It's obvious there's something between the two of you".

Jennifer looked at him with pleading eyes.

"There really isn't anything to tell. We enjoy spending time together. That's all this is. In fact, I enjoy spending time with each of you".

Jennifer got up and took her glass to the kitchen and rinsed it.

"Look, why don't we all get a plate and just have fun?"

They all got up and headed to the food line, while he headed to the kitchen to talk to Jennifer.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Maybe I should just go".

"No, no. Don't do that. It's alright".

"Jonathan-"

"I know, they blindsided us. But we don't owe them any explanations, darling. We don't have to answer their questions".

"I guess. I just feel so out of place".

"Want me to set the record straight?"

"No. But what if you asked them if they had a problem with it? If they do, I'll step down. If not, then we will promise to keep things strictly business at the meetings".

"I can handle that".

They went and made themselves a plate, and then sat down at the table. Jonathan had ordered the buffet from a local Mexican restaurant.

Margaret spoke up first.

"Jennifer, I apologize for insinuating that you and Jonathan were hiding something".

"It's fine. No worries".

"Well, now that we are all sitting down, I would like to ask you all a question, if I may. It's true that Jennifer and I have been spending time together. She accompanied me to a business dinner the other night, and was quite influential in getting the deal signed, and yes, we have had dinner a couple of times. Does anyone have an issue with us spending time together?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Ok, great. Then I promise you, from here on out, Jennifer and I will keep things strictly business at the board meetings".

"We would never think otherwise".

Everyone spent the dinner chatting and discussing their interests, and then Jonathan decided it was time for prizes.

"Ok, first door prize up for grabs. Pass the basket, and everyone take a number."

After everyone took a number, he set the basket down, and then picked up another one.

"Ok, the lucky number is…12".

"That's me".

Jennifer held up her ticket.

"Great. Now you get to pick something out of the envelope basket".

"Oooooh".

She smiled at him as she got up and went to pick her prize.

She selected an envelope and then took it back to her seat.

"Ok, the second door prize. Everyone look under your placemat, there will be a slip with a number on it. If your number is…8, then you win".

Sandy was the big winner, so she went and picked a prize.

"Ok, and the final prize is one we have all won. Each of these envelopes are labeled, so take the one with your name on it."

He passed them around, and then when they all had one, they looked at him.

"Bonus checks. Open it".

They all opened theirs. Jennifer was flabbergasted, but tried to hide it. Her check was 6 figures.

"Ok, so announcements. I recently purchased the LA Gazette. It is officially going to be for sale this coming week. Also, Hart Industries is going to put together a research and development division. R&D's primary goal will be to research the companies before we agree to a deal with them, leaving no stones unturned. They will also be in charge of developing new products, or taking existing products and upgrading them or expanding them. I only want the best of the best, so it's going to take some time to put together the best R&D division. I can't see that happening before second quarter of next year, but it's definitely going to take place".

Everyone was in agreement.

"Ok, so now we are moving on to the next part of the evening. The fun part. We have fun and games set up out back in a tent. So, help yourselves to some more food and drinks and have fun".

Everyone stood up and started taking their plates to a trash can and then heading to the backyard.

Jonathan came over to Jennifer.

"Jonathan…this bonus check has to be a mistake!"

"It's not. The Board always gets bonus checks, if our numbers are good."

"Well, I wasn't aware of that."

"It's fine, I promise".

"Did everyone get the same amount?"

"It's based on what percentage of shares you have".

"Interesting".

She stuck it in her purse.

"What door prize did you get?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it".

"Well, go ahead. What are you waiting for?"

She chuckled and then opened it.

"Congratulations, you have won a weekend away with Mr. Hart at one of his favorite places".

"Oh good, I was hoping you would get that one".

"Darling, are there going to be any more door prizes?"

"No".

"You have an entire basketful".

"You will get the benefit of those, believe me".

They went to the kitchen and refilled her wine glass and then laced their fingers together and headed outside to the tent.

When they walked into the tent, her eyes grew very big.

He had rented several arcade games, like skee-ball and basketball toss and the bucket game, and had them all set up.

He kissed her cheek.

"You up for a skee-ball match?"

"You're going down, Mr. Hart".

"You're on, Miss Edwards".


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer and Jonathan immediately headed to the skee-ball lanes, and started playing. They raced ten times, with Jennifer winning 8 of those times.

They moved on to the basketball game, and Jonathan easily beat her on the first try.

"Ok, bucket toss".

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really like that game".

"What's not to like? You are tossing ping pong balls into a bucket".

"I know that. It's just…"

"It can't be the ping pong balls. And it can't be the buckets. So, what is it?"

She turned to him so only he could hear her.

"I'm not a fan of clowns, alright?"

"Alright. I'm not a fan of clowns either. That clown is painted onto the game though. I promise".

She smirked at him.

"Ok, we can play".

They played one round, and Jonathan won at the last minute and Jennifer was absolutely not sad about it.

He had thought of everything. There was a cotton candy machine, and a kettle corn machine, and a sno-cone machine.

Everyone stayed till around 9 and then headed out.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks for coming".

Jennifer helped Max and Jonathan clean up.

"Ok, I'm off to a poker game. Have fun, you two. Mr. H., we have the games till tomorrow night. Here's the number of the guy who's going to come pick them up. And the tent company said they will be here at 5 tomorrow to get the tent and the food machines".

"Sounds good, Max".

He turned to Jennifer.

"Can you stay awhile?"

"Yeah, I think so".

He poured himself a drink and then got down a glass to pour her one.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about just water?"

"Sure".

He took her hand and led her to the living room, and they sat on the couch.

"So, where is the favorite place that we are going to?"

"Right here. This is it".

"That's my prize?!"

He nodded.

"Jonathan! I've already been here".

"I'm kidding. There's somewhere else I want to take you. Can you get away for the weekend?"

"Yes, I can. We work Monday thru Thursday, so I have Fridays off."

"Wonderful. So, how about Friday afternoon, you and I take off to one of my favorite places?"

"I would love that".

He finished his cocktail, and then set the glass down on the end table.

"How about another game of skee-ball?"

"Sure".

He took her hand and led her to the tent, and they picked their lanes.

"Ladies first".

Jennifer scored a 1250.

"You're up".

Jonathan scored a 1200.

"Rematch. But let's make it a little more interesting".

"Sure".

"Loser has to do 5 things of the winner's choice".

"Deal".

They rematched, and Jennifer lost by 50 points.

"What? This game is rigged".

"Now, now. They aren't rigged, darling".

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, you can start with the bathtub. Scrub it with a toothbrush till I can see my face in it".

"Fine", she said through gritted teeth.

"Second, you can hand wash all my laundry".

"What?1?"

"And then you can wash my car in a bikini, and serve me dinner in a bikini and roller skates, and then I want one day where you wait on me hand and foot all day long".

"You're insane".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Here's your toothbrush, and here are the cleaning supplies".

She leaned down and selected the tub cleaner and then started to head to the bathroom.

He grabbed her arm and caught her.

"You were really going to do that?!"

"Yeah, I was. A deal is a deal, and I lost".

"Darling, I would never make you do any of those things. I was seriously kidding".

"Ok, so for real. What 5 things do you want me to do?"

"I'll get back to you".

She set the tub cleaner and the toothbrush down on the counter.

"Well, I've overstayed my welcome".

"What? Don't be silly".

He pulled her in for an embrace.

"You are welcome to stay forever, you know that".

He lightly kissed her.

"How about a movie?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom and turned on his home theater system.

He tossed a ton of pillows on the bed.

"Ok, get comfy".

She hesitated and then climbed on the bed next to him.

She leaned back against him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

They picked an old black and white movie, and then he turned the lights out.

"Want to see a special trick?"

She looked at him nervously.

He grabbed a special remote.

"Ok, hold on to me".

He pushed a button on the remote and the mattress raised up and reclined them.

"Nice".

She rested her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers through his.

They watched the movie and just cuddled for a bit.

When the movie was over, she turned to him and kissed him.

"Well, I better head home".

"You can spend the night if you want".

"I appreciate it, but I didn't bring anything with me. Besides, you aren't prepared to see my bedhead in the morning".

"I'm sure you're just as beautiful in the mornings as you are right now".

She leaned forward and kissed him, and then climbed off the bed.

He walked her to the kitchen, and she got her envelope and her purse.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight angel". He leaned down and gave her a steamy, passionate kiss.

He walked her to the car and kissed her again.

"Sure you don't want to stay? We could do more of this".

He gave her a few more kisses.

"I didn't bring my stuff, darling. Next time".

She was just about to get in the car when his sprinklers cut on.

"Perfect timing. I was about to go take a cold shower".

She hurried and got in the car.

"Call me when you get home. Drive safe".

She quickly backed out of the driveway, and then headed to her neighborhood.

She pulled up into her garage and let the door down, and then went inside.

As soon as she climbed into bed, she picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm home, and I'm in bed".

"Hi, I'm in bed and I miss you".

"How was your cold shower?"

"The sprinklers worked just fine, thank you".

Jennifer was laughing and Jonathan thought it was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

"So, where are we going next weekend?"

"It's a surprise. I promise, you'll love it".

"I'll be with you, so I'm sure I will".

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm going to attempt to clean my pool. And I'm going to pull some weeds in the flowerbeds so they look halfway decent. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I haven't really decided. Sometimes I go boating, sometimes I play golf".

"Well, enjoy yourself whatever you do".

"I'm sure I will".

She was yawning.

"Ok, you better head to bed. Goodnight Angel".

"Goodnight darling".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and fell asleep, wishing his arms were around her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up to the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Want to grab brunch somewhere?"

"Sure. Pick a spot and give me an hour".

"On the Shell, down on Park street".

"Got it. See you in a bit".

She got up and got showered and dressed and then headed to the restaurant.

She had just pulled out of the neighborhood when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Morning gorgeous".

"Hi".

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"Like a log."

"That's good. Hayleigh called, wanting to meet for brunch, so I'm headed there now".

"Where are you two going?"

"On the Shell".

"Love that place. Have fun".

"I'll call you when I leave."

They hung up and then she parked and went inside.

Hayleigh had just gotten a seat.

"Hi".

"Hi". Jennifer leaned over and hugged her.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you".

"Because it has".

"How are you and Bill?"

"Fine. Thursday, he called and asked me if I could take Friday off, and I said yes, and then he asked me if we could go to dinner and I said yes, and we did. In Seattle."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Just between you and me, he's the best lover I've ever had".

"Interesting".

"You and the corporate boy hit the hay yet?"

"No we haven't".

"What?! You haven't knocked boots with him yet?! What are you waiting for?"

"Say it a little louder, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…you guys are perfect for each other."

"Well, be that as it may, I don't just jump into bed with someone as soon as I meet them. When the time is right, if our relationship heads that way, I'm sure we will".

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"I made that mistake with Elliott, and I instantly regretted it. Jonathan is too special…I don't want to jeopardize our relationship in any way".

"Jonathan is crazy about you. But if you don't step things up soon, he might end up crazy about someone else".

"Hayleigh, why do I feel like I'm on trial here? If I want to sleep with someone, I will. If I don't I won't, and Jonathan would never end our relationship because I'm not ready to sleep with him".

"Not according to Bill. He specifically said that Jonathan was a ladies' man, back in their Navy days. Their slogan was "Navy boys get in, get some and get out".

"That is disgusting!"

"I know."

"So, you are harping all over me about Jonathan, what about you and Bill?"

"I made him wait a couple dates, but I finally gave in the other night".

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure".

They aimlessly chatted about the weather and her new job that started the next day, and then they signaled the waitress for the check.

"Well, I'm off to clean my pool and pull some weeds".

"I'm off to do laundry and shampoo my carpet. Hope you have a great first day tomorrow".

"Thanks, I'll talk to you soon".

Jennifer drove home, thinking about Jonathan the whole way.

She had promised him she would call him when she left, so she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I'm home".

"Have a nice time?"

"Not at first, but then it turned around".

"That's good".

"Can you come over tonight for dinner? I think we need to talk".

"I can't come for dinner, but I can come in about 20 minutes".

"Fine. I'll be out back, front door will be unlocked."

"See you in a few".

She hurried and changed into a blue paisley string bikini and some blue terry cloth shorts. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and then put on some flip flops and headed to the pool.

She was sitting in a chair by the pool reading the pool shock instructions, when Jonathan got there.

"Hi".

"Hi. I'm just about to shock the pool, whatever that means".

"Can I help?"

"Sure. You can read me the instructions".

He read her the instructions while she opened the package.

"So, I just pour the whole thing in?"

"Did you take the pH yet?"

"Yes, it was 7.4".

"Dump it in".

She dumped in the whole container, and then went and emptied the filter.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now we wait, and tomorrow, it should be bright blue".

"Great".

He followed her to the kitchen and waited while she washed her hands.

"So, what were you going to tell me tonight?"

"Well, Hayleigh told me something at Brunch today. And I'm not sure how to react to it."

"What was it?"

"She said Bill told her that you are going to break up with me if I don't sleep with you. That when you and Bill were in the Navy, the two of you purposely met girls just to sleep with them and dump them afterwards. Something about 'get in, get some and get out".

"Let's sit down".

He led her to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"Jennifer, I joined the navy when I was 18. I was immature, stupid, naïve, and gullible. I was stuck on a ship with 65 other men. I had only been on the ship 4 weeks when some girl threw herself at me in the first port we stopped at, the first night I had off the ship privileges. And I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I mean, I had dated in high school, but if it didn't happen at the movies, or it didn't happen at the soda shop, it didn't happen, because it sure as hell wasn't going to happen in an orphanage with 100 other kids and 15 nuns. Bill sort of took me under his wing, taught me a few things, and then let me fly. And I thought I was big stuff. I thought I knew it all, and I got this ego about myself, and I was horrible. I thought I was God's gift to women. I set out to make them think that it was a treat to be with me. And that backfired, because while I thought I was making them appreciate me, I wasn't. I was making them think there was something wrong with them if I didn't pick them. After 8 years of being in the Navy, I came home and moved in with Max. I had been home 2 days, when I first brought a girl home. And he saw the way I was treating her, and he boxed my ears. Told me that I had no business being with a lady until I knew how to treat a lady the way ladies deserve to be treated. So, I listened to him. I cleaned up my act, I let go of my ego, and regardless of what the papers say, I have turned down many a woman because I knew it would never work between us."

"That's respectful".

"I hate to say this about my best friend, but he's been out of the Navy a long time, but you'd never know it if you watched him pick up a woman."

"Interesting".

"I'm not interested in you for your body. I'm interested in you for the person you are".

"I told her that, but she kept insisting that you were going to leave me if I don't sleep with you".

"That's not true, I would never do that."

Jennifer wiped her tears away.

"It's not that I don't want to. Honest. It's just…in the past, I did that too soon and I instantly regretted it. And then that became the focus of our relationship, which is fine as long as both people are feeling the same. I wasn't feeling the same, so it was misery. I don't want to be miserable and I don't want you to be miserable".

"Jennifer, you don't owe me any explanations".

"Yes, I do. And that's what I was trying to tell Hayleigh this morning, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I feel very strongly that if I was going to explain myself to anyone, it should only be to you, not to her and Bill and you".

"I completely agree with that. And yes, we did have that motto back when we were idiots. But I would never in a million years have that mindset about you and me, darling. Honest."

"I believe you. I told her that you were nothing like she was describing".

"And you are nothing like the girls I was going after back then".

She scooted closer to him and leaned against his chest.

"I'm glad I didn't listen to her".

"Me too".

"I just hate feeling like this, and I'm sorry you have to see me like this. Vulnerable is never a good look on me".

"Anything look you have is adorable".

She sat up.

"Why can't you stay for dinner?"

"Because Bill and I are supposed to play golf this afternoon. And seeing as how horrible my golf game has been lately, it will probably run over and I don't want to keep you waiting".

"That's sweet. But I wouldn't mind".

"I tell you what. If it's not too late, I'll swing by when we are finished, ok?"

"Ok".

She stood up and went to get some water. He followed her.

He kissed her forehead and then took the water from her and set it down.

"When it's the right time for the both of us, we will both know it".

She nodded.

"Jonathan, this isn't me trying to rush you".

"I know that. I'm not upset with you. I'm glad we talked about this".

"I am too".

"Baby, listen to me".

He took her hands and laced her fingers through them.

"If you asked me if I was a virgin, and I said no, I would be lying. If you asked me if I've been engaged before and I said no, I would be lying. If all I was after is someone to fill my bed for a few hours, I could easily find someone to do that. I would rather spend time with you, and let our relationship develop the way it's going to".

"I appreciate that".

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up and kissed him.

"Darling, I know that Hayleigh probably expected me to talk to you about this. But I'm not sure that Bill expected Hayleigh to talk to me about their conversation, so you talking to Bill about this might not be a good idea".

"That's a good point. I tell you what, I'll kick his ass at golf, but I won't kick his ass for what he said. Is that fair?"

She chuckled.

"You were going to kick his ass for me?"

"I would kick anyone's ass for you".

She grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"You're so cute when you're being protective".

They shared a few more kisses.

"Want to go help me pull weeds?"

"I wish I could. But unfortunately, tee off is in 30 minutes. I promise, I'll come by when we're done".

"Sounds good".

She kissed him a few times and then he left, while she headed to the backyard.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer got all the weeds pulled, and had a nice consultation with the yard guy, and even had time for a grocery store run.

She agreed to hire the yard company and they promised to come every Thursday afternoon and mow the grass and take care of the flowerbeds.

Around 1, she mixed up a special marinade for chicken and poured it over some chicken breasts and put them in the fridge.

Around 6, she got out some vegetables and started slicing them for roasting. She was just about to go out back to grill when she heard a knock at the door.

She set it all down and then went to the front door and saw Jonathan standing there.

"Hi".

"Hi beautiful".

"Come on in".

"Did you eat yet?"

"No, actually. I was just about to grill it".

"Great".

"How did you play?"

"Lousy. But so did Bill, so it's ok".

"I see".

"I didn't say anything to him about Hayleigh, but I gathered that things between them aren't that great".

"What do you mean?"

"He just said he's ready to move on".

"Well, according to her, he asked her to take Friday off and she did, and then he asked her to dinner Thursday night, and she went and he flew her to Seattle for dinner and they stayed two nights".

"Well, then maybe he's just talking. Who knows".

"Yeah, who knows".

She put the veggies into roast, and then went and changed clothes while he took the chicken out to grill.

She came out and brought him a beer.

"You remembered".

"Of course I did".

"How do you like your chicken?"

"Cooked".

"Good, me too. Is this another one of your mom's recipes?"

"No, this marinade is courtesy of my dad's houseman, Walter."

"Smells good."

"Soy sauce, balsamic vinegar, Dijon mustard, Worcestershire sauce, lime, parsley, salt, pepper, thyme and garlic".

"Can't wait to taste it".

She went inside and got him a plate and then set the table.

After the chicken was done, he brought it inside, just as she was getting the veggies out of the oven.

"Want me to whip you up some mashed potatoes really quick? I have some frozen ones".

"No, that's ok. These roasted ones are great".

She cut him a piece of chicken, and fed it to him.

"Oh my gosh, that's the best chicken I've ever tasted".

"Yeah, it's a good marinade. Now darling, the best way to eat this, is with just a dash of Texas Pete's."

She got the bottle out of the pantry and then grabbed a bottle of BBQ sauce out of the fridge.

"Or you can dip it in BBQ, that's good too".

After they finished dinner, he helped her with the dishes and then went and sat in the bedroom with her while she picked out her outfit for the next day.

"They said I didn't have to dress up, but it is the first day. What do you think of this?"

She held up a green v-neck dress.

"I think that might be considered dressy".

"Ok. So, then maybe I should go with black pants, and a nice top and some modest heels."

"Maybe".

She finally picked a black and white striped blouse with a side tie, black pants, and red stilettos, with red jewelry.

"Darling, I have to head back to my house. I have an early breakfast meeting in the morning. But, I want you to listen to me".

She stepped between his legs and sat on his lap.

"Ok".

"You are going to do amazing at the magazine. You are going to blow them away with your creativity. Don't be nervous".

"I'll keep that in mind".

"We can have lunch together if you want".

"Ehhh…I want, but I better not. I'm not sure what time and all that".

"Ok, well then when you do figure it out, we will have lunch later this week or next, whenever".

"Wonderful".

She gave him a few kisses.

"I better go check that grill. I don't want to leave you if it's still on".

He went and checked the grill while she went and locked the front door and opened the garage.

He came and found her in the kitchen.

"Grill is off, cover is on".

"Thank you".

"Try and relax tonight, so you aren't all tensed up?"

"Trust me, I will".

"Call me tomorrow on your way home? I can't wait to hear all about it".

"I promise I will".

He leaned down and kissed her nice and slow, for a few minutes.

"Goodnight, darling".

"Goodnight, baby, I love you".

She stepped back as her jaw fell to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

"What?"

"Oh man…I wasn't going to tell you like this, I swear. I had it all planned out, and then I started thinking about the plan and I decided to abandon it, and then I guess with our conversation from this morning, it was on my mind again, and I'm sorry".

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah, I am".

"I see".

"Oh wait. I should explain. I'm not sorry that I feel this way, I'm sorry that I told you".

"You're sorry you told me?"

"Yes. No. Wait, I mean, I'm sorry I told you like this".

She started smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so cute when you're all flustered".

He took a deep breath.

"Let me start again".

"Ok".

"I love you, I'm in love with you, and I had this big plan to tell you, but I abandoned the plan, and then I guess with our conversation this morning, it was on my mind. I'm glad you know, I just feel bad that I didn't tell you with some grand gesture".

"Jonathan, I don't need a grand gesture. Those are nice and all, and I love making memories like that. But really, all I need is you".

She leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

"I love you too".

"You do?"

She nodded.

She pulled herself up on the counter.

"So, tell me. What was the plan?"

"Well, it was going to be at the dinner party. You were going to win a door prize that was a stuffed animal holding a heart that says "I love you". But I started thinking that you might not want that to be a public moment".

"Thank you for reconsidering".

They spent a few more minutes kissing, and then she hopped down off the counter.

"Can you do me a favor? Pretty please?"

"Sure".

She went and wheeled the new desk chair.

"Can we put this in my trunk?"

"We can try".

She popped the trunk and they wheeled it out there.

It fit in the trunk, but they couldn't close the trunk.

Jonathan finally laid it in the backseat.

"Can you lift this tomorrow?"

"I'll figure it out".

They headed back inside and he carried the box and bags of her other supplies to the car for her while she carried the carpet.

"Darling, are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'll figure it out".

After everything was in the car, he turned and kissed her.

"I love you, sweet dreams".

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow after lunch sometime".

"Great".

"Do we have a board meeting tomorrow night?"

"No".

"Even better".

She kissed him again and then he left, and she closed the garage when his car started up.

She got all the lights turned out and then poured herself a glass of wine.

She took it with her to the bedroom and quickly sank into a hot bubble bath.

The phone rang, so she reached over and got it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Hayleigh".

"Hey".

"Listen, I'm sorry about our conversation this morning. I shouldn't have said anything".

"Thank you. But actually, I'm glad you did. Jonathan and I talked, and we were on the same page. Everything's fine. But, I wouldn't have known that if you hadn't told me, so I'm glad you said something".

"Well, I'm glad it worked out. Jonathan isn't Elliott, Jennifer. There is nobody in the world who is anything like Elliott".

"I know. I keep telling myself that".

"Bill may have said those things about him, but he says wonderful things about him too. He really respects Jonathan. He tells me all the time that he's always learning from him".

"I can see that. Jonathan is a terrific person. I'm glad I gave him a chance".

"Are you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe so. He came by tonight and helped me load my car with the stuff for my office, and I picked out my outfit, so I think I'm all set".

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great. I can't wait to read your first article".

"I'll be sure to get you an advanced copy".

"So, what do you say to you and me and Bill and Jonathan doing a double date sometime?"

"I love that idea. I'll mention it to him, but I'm sure he'll go for it. He loves Bill".

"Great. Let me know when, and I'll twist Bill's arm till he says yes".

"Great. Well, I'm about to get out of the bath and head to bed. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Sounds good".

They hung up and Jennifer climbed out of the bath and dried off.

She slipped into a nightgown, and then climbed into bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, she wished Jonathan was still there.

***Monday***

Jennifer was up bright and early, and made herself breakfast before getting ready.

As soon as she was dressed, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the car.

She had just pulled out of the neighborhood when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart. It's Pa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. I called you at the Daily News, but they said you didn't work there anymore."

"That's right. I'm starting today at a magazine."

"What magazine?"

" _Modern Woman_ ".

"Very well. How is everything with the house?"

"Fine. I got the pool shocked yesterday, and I pulled some weeds out of the flowerbeds. Landscapers will be by this week to remove the dead bushes."

"Wonderful. Well, have a good first day, sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon".

She pulled up in the parking lot, and found a spot.

She walked in and headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards. I've been hired to work here. Can you point me in the direction of the newsroom, please?"

She pointed towards the large room right next to them.

"Like, just go in there and talk to them, ok?"

"Thank you".

She headed to the arched doorway and found a cute blonde with brunette curls.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Jennifer Edwards. I was hired to work here".

"Hi. I'm Kimberli, with an I".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jenny".

"Thank you. And it's Jennifer".

"Whatever".

"Can you point me in the direction of my office?"

"Yes, you are the one at the back on the right".

"Thank you".

She headed to her desk and started getting her things set up.

She decided to move her desk to the opposite side. Doing that meant moving just about everything else.

After she had the furniture where she wanted it, she grabbed a dolly and headed to the parking lot to unload her car.

She was shocked to see Max pulling up and parking next to her car.

"Hey Miss Edwards".

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. H. asked me to come help you unload".

"Oh, alright."

She grabbed the bags, while he grabbed and loaded the heavy stuff. She pushed the chair inside while he pulled the dolly.

"Right this way, Max".

She led him to her office. All the other women just stared at him as they walked past.

He helped her for an hour or so, before finally leaving it all with her.

He came back inside just as she was coming out of her office to head to the coffee station.

"One more thing, Miss Edwards. Mr. H. asked me to give you these".

He handed her a vase of flowers and a small gift bag.

"Thanks Max. I owe you a dinner for helping me".

"Mr. H. was raving about your grilled chicken, and your mashed potatoes. Maybe you could swing by the house and teach me the recipe sometime".

"You got it. Thanks again".

She kissed his cheek and then headed to her office to set the flowers down.

She grabbed the card and quickly read it.

" _Have a wonderful first day. I love you-Jonathan_ ".

After her staff meeting, she spent the rest of the day getting her office set up like she liked it.

She was in her office around 1, when the receptionist came in.

"Like, you have a phone call on line 1, ok?"

"Thank you".

She picked up line 1.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi darling. Thank you for my flowers, and the gift bag".

"You're welcome. How's it going?"  
"Fine, I suppose. It's definitely different from anywhere else I've worked, but that's ok, I guess".

"Different how?"

"Different like I'm the only one who isn't from the valley. And I'm the only one who doesn't talk like I'm a chipmunk".

He chuckled.

"I'm so glad you don't. How big is your office?"

"Standard size, I guess. It's about half the size of the conference room. All glass walls, linoleum flooring".

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it's not bad. I am going to get a tower fan, and I think I want a new desk."

"We can go shopping tonight if you want".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll just order it and have it delivered. The kind of desk that I want will be too heavy for you and Max to lift. How was your meeting this morning?"

"Good, good."

"I meant to tell you, Hayleigh called last night after you left. She wanted to apologize for upsetting me, and she reiterated that while Bill did tell her those things, he also tells her all the time how much he respects you".

"Well, that was nice of her. And that's good to hear".

"Yeah, I thought so too. I didn't tell her anything other than you and I talked about things and we are on the same page".

"Good. I'm glad you two talked".

"Yeah, me too. Darling, when you order office furniture, who do you order from?"

"Coastal Empires".

"Got it."

She ordered a gorgeous black desk with a locking drawer, with a gray and white marble topper, and a silver tower fan while they talked.

"Ok, I better get back to work. I love you".

"I love you too. Come to the house tonight for dinner? You've had a long day, you don't need to cook".

"Sure. I'll call you when I leave here".

"Great. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone and then headed to the water station.

She filled up her water bottle and then went back to her office.

After she got everything set up just like she wanted it, she sat down and started working.

Two hours later, her fan and desk arrived.

The receptionist pointed them in her direction.

"Hi, thanks for coming. Right this way".

They brought her desk in, and got the topper placed, and then waited while she quickly moved everything off the top of the old one, and moved that one out of the way.

She got the fan set up, and then finally, once her desk was all moved over, she was able to sit down and work.

She put the flowers on the windowsill, and then moved the old desk to the other side of the office. She decided to cover it with a cloth and use it as a table.

She knocked out an article and then around 5, got to a stopping point.

She closed her laptop, and then gathered her things and headed out.

***Jonathan's house***

Jennifer pulled up right after Jonathan got home.

"Hi".

"Hi".

She walked up the driveway and kissed him.

They headed into the house.

"Hey Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max".

"Darling, how about some wine?"

"Please".

She walked over to Max.

"Can I help?"

"I got this. Mr. H said you was a fan of shrimp tacos, so I grilled some. But if you want, you can write down the recipes".

"Ok".

She went and got a notepad and sat down and wrote them down rather quickly.

"Darling, did you know that my neighborhood now connects to yours?"

"It does?"

"Yeah. They opened up where it was blocked. Take my street to the end, go right and then take the next left. That street now turns into your street".

"Well, that's very interesting".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

"What's the time frame on dinner, Max?"

"About 15 minutes".

"Perfect. Jennifer and I will be in the living room".

"I'll holler when it's ready".

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, I paid extra for the rapid delivery, and they brought my desk and fan. I moved the other desk to the other wall and I think I'll use it as storage or something".

"Good idea".

He leaned over and kissed her, and let his fingers play with her hair.

Both of them found themselves continuing the kiss as long as possible.

"Ok you two, dinner is served-whoa".

Jennifer blushed and tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Ok, Max. Here we come".

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Jennifer opted for a shrimp taco salad, while Jonathan happily made himself some shrimp soft tacos.

Max ate with them and told them all about his new lady friend, Margaret.

"She sounds lovely, Max".

Jennifer volunteered to do the dishes, but Max wouldn't let her.

"No thank you. You had a busy first day. I'm Max, I got this".

She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for dinner, Max".

"Max, Jennifer has the most amazing steak marinade."

"She does? Miss Edwards, why don't you whip some up, and then I'll grill the steaks tomorrow night".

"Sure".

She began assembling the marinade, but realized he was missing some key ingredients.

"Darling, you are out of the main components. I have some at my house. Why don't we take the steaks to my house, and I'll mix it up and then you can bring it back?"

"Sure".

He went and changed out of his suit into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then followed her to her house.

"Night Max."

"Night Miss Edwards".

"I'll be back later, Max. Don't wait up".

She pulled up into the garage, and he parked behind her.

She quickly mixed the marinade while he rinsed the steaks. Once they had them in a ziplock and had the marinade poured over them, she put the steaks in the fridge.

"I'm going to go change. Can you come help me with something in the bedroom?"

"Sure".

They headed to the bedroom.

"Ok, so my remote fell behind the bed. Can you pull it out and I'll lean down and get it?"

"I'll get it. Go ahead and change".

She stepped into the bathroom to change and when she came out, he was sitting on the bed with the remote.

She had put on some terry cloth pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Thank you".

She came and sat in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"How about a surprise?"

"I love surprises."

"Good. Then sit on the bed".

She climbed off his lap and sat on the bed. He got the pillows situated, and then moved to sit against her headboard.

"Ok, now come sit in front of me".

She sat in front of him.

He started rubbing her shoulders, and could tell she was really tense.

"Mmmm".

He focused on her shoulder blades, where all the knots were, and really rubbed her stressed spots.

"Have you ever had a professional massage?"

"Only when I injured my back".

"I love them. I get them a lot. Deep tissue is the best".

"How do they do deep tissue?"

"With their elbows while I lay on the massage table".

She leaned forward and flattened her stomach against the mattress.

He worked on her lower back, and then moved up to her shoulder blades.

He rubbed on her for about 20 minutes.

"I think I got all your knots out".

"You're wonderful".

She sat up and moved to lay down with him. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

He kissed her forehead as she momentarily fell asleep.

He let her sleep for about 30 minutes, and then gently woke her.

"Baby…wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up. You have to lock the door behind me".

"Ok".

He eased out from under her and helped her out of the bed.

She sleepily took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, I love you. Don't forget the steaks".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

He kissed her a few times, and then grabbed the steaks out of the fridge.

He opened the garage and started to walk towards his car.

"Ok, close it".

She closed the garage and headed back to bed and slept like a baby all night long.


	15. Chapter 15

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was in her office at the magazine. She had finally settled into a routine-come in, grab coffee, turn on the radio, get to work.

There was only one thing she wished she had in her office, and that was a lock on her office door. Every time she sat down and got started on something, someone came in her office.

She tried simply shutting the door. They opened it. She tried putting a 'knock, please' sign on the doorknob. They ignored it.

She thought about putting a chair or an end table in front of the door, but they'd probably just break the glass and then reach in and move it.

Kimberli was the worst one, but Tiffani wasn't too far behind.

Jennifer was typing away on her computer when Tiffani came in and started taking some of her flowers from Jonathan.

"Can I help you?"

"No thanks. I've got it. We need some of these for a photo shoot".

"Excuse me, you didn't knock, you didn't ask, and those are flowers from my boyfriend. They weren't sent to you, they were sent to me".

"We do the community property thing around here. It's no big deal".

"This is my office. And this is a big deal to me."

She grabbed the flowers out of her hands and put them back in the vase.

"You can go now, thank you".

Tiffani huffed as she left the office, leaving the door open.

Jennifer grabbed a magnet clip, attached the 'knock, please' sign to it, and moved it up higher and then shut it back.

She sat down and got to work.

Her laptop was pretty slow, so she decided to order a new one. She placed the order and paid for them to deliver it.

It was delivered within 2 hours. The receptionist brought it to her.

"Like here, Jenny. Like, um, your package was like, delivered, ok?"

"Caitlynn, I have told you every time we have spoken almost, that my name is Jennifer. I do not go by Jenny, I go by Jennifer. Please, just call me Jennifer".

"Duh, I am. Jenny is short for Jennifer, ok?"

She headed back to her desk.

After she got her computer set up, she headed to the water station and refilled her water bottle.

She came back to Kimberli in her office, sitting at her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to print something."

"Is your computer not working?"

"Yours was closer".

"Well, I need to get back to work, and you're in my space. If you want to print something, use your computer".

"Again, yours was closer".

"I don't care. Do you people seriously not understand the basic rules of common decency and respect?"

"Fine, I'll go. No need to get all bent out of shape".

Kimberli got up and left, and Jennifer shut the door, and then wedged a chair underneath the doorknob.

She sat down and started on her article but she was so steamed she couldn't concentrate.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Certainly".

He picked up a minute later.

"Hey".

"Hey. I need some of your engineering ideas".

"What's going on?"

"Let's just say I'm starting to see why the previous writer left. I highly doubt it was because they never bothered her all day and left her completely alone".

"So, your office is in a high-traffic area?"

"No, my office is the high traffic area. I like to work with the door shut. They open it. I ask them to knock, they don't. I get up to get water, they come in and get on my computer. One of them is acting like my office is an extension of her office, and another one decided to use the flowers you sent me in a photoshoot. Didn't ask, just grabbed."

"Wow."

"I know it's petty. But inconsideration really gets to me".

"It's not petty. You're right, these are your things, and they are being inconsiderate".

"And when I say something, I get "like, it's no big deal, ok?" and "we do the community property thing here".

"Well, what if you add some things to foil them?"

"Yeah, I think that's what I want you to help me with".

"Sure. How about I come by tomorrow night and look at it and then take you to dinner?"

"Perfect. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

Jennifer spent the next hour or two putting some protections in place. She locked her files in the filing cabinet, and she put a password on her laptop. She also started storing extra supplies in the old desk, and made a mental note to put locks on those drawers.

She started shopping on the internet, and was trying to decide between a locking door stopper, and putting drapes up in the office.

In the end, she decided on both.

She worked till about 5, and then locked her computer in her file cabinet, and then headed out, closing the office door behind her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer got to the office around 9, and was incensed to realize that her office was once again, open.

Her filing cabinet drawers were all open. Her fan was missing. Her flowers were gone. Her computer wasn't in the locked drawer.

Kimberli suddenly came in carrying her computer.

"There you are. I can't access the document I was trying to print yesterday".

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you should try your computer, in your office".

"Are you still griping on that again?"

"Yes, I am. I paid for these things, out of my own pocket. You didn't, the company didn't. I did. If you want to use something, the courteous thing to do is to ask. If I have the door shut, knock. If I get a bouquet of flowers, leave them alone. If I have my fan on and you get cold, go somewhere else. These aren't hard requests to fill".

"We are more fluid here than what you are used to. You will just have to learn to adjust".

"No, you all need to learn respect".

Kimberli turned and left the office.

Jennifer closed her laptop, and set it on her desk. She noticed there was a photo shoot going on at the back of the newsroom. She decided that when it was over, she would go get her fan and flowers back, whatever was left of them.

She closed the door, slid the end table in front of it, and then put her things back where they belonged.

She sat down and got to work, and knocked out a really good article, about the opioid crisis. She was very proud of it, and printed it and got it ready to submit.

Caitlyn came and started knocking on the door.

"Like open up, ok?"

She got up, moved the end table, and opened the door.

"Like, these flowers are for you, ok?"

"Thank you".

She took the flowers back to her desk.

She opened the card and read it.

 _I love you, and I'm so proud of you. Pick where you want to go to dinner tonight and after my visit, we will go-Jonathan._

She smiled, and then set the flowers on her windowsill, and then tucked the card into her wallet.

She sat down and started on her next article, and before she knew it, it was early afternoon. She went and grabbed her salad out of the fridge in the breakroom, and then stopped by and grabbed her fan from the photo shoot.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in her office, working.

Jonathan swung by about 5:30.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi".

She stood up and kissed him.

He set the big box he was carrying down on her desk.

"What's all that?"

"Things for your office. I talked to some of my top engineers, and they came up with a few solutions. I brought some locks to put on your old desk, and one to put on your new desk, and I brought some locks that you put in a plug, so that when you plug something in, it keeps you from moving it."

"Well, hopefully that will help and they will start to get the point".

"Have you talked to them again?"

"Yes, actually. I got here this morning, and Kimberli had my computer. Said she couldn't access the document that she was trying to print yesterday. That's because I had put a passcode on my computer yesterday before I left. So I told her to try using hers, and she got her panties in a wad and asked if I was still harping on that. I tried explaining it was a matter of common decency, and she said I would just have to adjust".

"Well, once we put some of these in place, maybe they will realize they need to be more respectful."

"That's all I'm asking for. If they would just ask, I would probably say yes".

It took them about 20 minutes to put the provisions in place. Unfortunately, they couldn't put a lock on her door, but with everything else locked down, she was pretty sure the attraction to using her things would die down. Jonathan was pretty handy with the drill, and they got the curtain rods in place for her curtains in about 15 minutes.

After they got everything in place, they headed out. Jennifer had picked a hibachi place, so she followed Jonathan to Mt. Fuji's and parked next to him.

She embraced him next to the car.

"Thank you for helping me, honey".

He kissed her for a few minutes and then they walked inside.

They had a wonderful and somewhat romantic dinner, and then he paid the check and they headed out.

"Follow me back to my house?"

"Sure".

He followed her home and came inside with her.

She put her leftovers in the fridge, and then headed to the bedroom.

He followed her.

"Darling, I need to know what to pack for this weekend".

"Nothing dressy or formal. Jeans and boots for the daytime. Warm pajamas for the nighttime".

"Interesting".

She quickly changed into some pajamas in the bathroom, and then came out to the bedroom.

He was sitting on the bed.

She got a very large suitcase out of the closet and brought it to the bed.

"Darling, we are only going for two nights".

"I know that".

She opened it and took a suitcase out.

She opened the second suitcase and took out a weekend bag.

After she put it all back together, she put the large one back in the closet.

"Are we driving to wherever this is?"

"There will be driving involved, but our initial journey will not be in a car".

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Hart".

"Only have to wait two more days, Miss Edwards".

"Any chance we can go Thursday night?"

"I wish we could. But I have an important meeting Friday morning, so it won't be possible".

"I understand".

She started putting outfits together, and quickly had to move up to the next biggest bag.

She held up two pairs of boots-one brown pair of riding boots, and one brown pair of stiletto boots.

"Which one, darling?"

"I like the flat ones. But I like the other ones too. Flat ones I guess".

"Darling, I meant to ask you-Hayleigh mentioned us doing a double date with her and Bill. Are you up for that?"

"Certainly".

"Great. I'll tell her to plan something".

After she was done packing, she put her bag over by the window, and tossed him the remote.

They cuddled and watched tv for a little bit, and then Jennifer started yawning.

"Ok, time for me to go."

"No, stay…I hate it when you go".

"I'm not a fan of it myself".

He held her for a few more minutes and then she started yawning again, so they walked to the door.

"Goodnight Angel, I love you".

"I love you too. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course,".

They spent about 10 minutes kissing and hugging and then he left through the garage.

She locked up the house and headed to bed, where she dreamt of walking on a beach with him all night long.

***Friday***

Jennifer was glad to have a day off. Everyone at the office was irritated with her for locking up her things. She was glad to have 3 days away from them snapping at her and shooting her dirty looks.

She spent a lazy morning, drinking coffee and reading the paper, and then got ready for Jonathan to come pick her up.

He got to her house at 12:45.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ready to go to one of my favorite places?"

"Yes, I am".

She had on a pair of skinny jeans, stiletto boots and a green sweater. She had pulled part of her hair up into a topknot, and had put on some of that perfume that Jonathan loved.

"All packed?"

"Yes, I am".

She filled her water bottle and then grabbed her purse.

He loaded her bag into his car, and then they headed to the first part of their journey.

"Darling, are we flying or driving?"

"We are flying".

"I hope I can make it through security".

"You don't have to worry about that. We are taking the company plane".

"You have a company plane?"

"We do. It's very roomy and comfortable".

"How long of a flight is this?"

"Just a couple hours".

They pulled up to the airport, and parked. Jonathan got their bags out while Jennifer got everything else.

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Stewart, my pilot."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

"Ok darling, they are going to load our bags and we are going up the steps".

She went up the steps and into the plane.

"This is yours?"

"Yeah, it is."

"This is so swanky and nice".

"Cabin can seat 12 people. There's also a bedroom and a full bathroom in the back, along with a mini-kitchen".

"Wow".

"And we have a theater screen, and reclining seats. Better than flying in first class".

"I agree".

They sat down and got comfy, and he turned on a movie for them.

Jack came running up the steps.

"Ok, we got clearance. Takeoff is in 10 minutes".

"Thanks, Jack".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

He laced his fingers through hers.

"Here we go, baby".


	16. Chapter 16

They had a very smooth flight, and then landed with Jennifer still not knowing where they were.

They exited the plane, and headed to the rental car that Jonathan had ordered.

"Darling, when are you going to tell me where we are?"

He opened the car door for her, and then pulled her in for a long kiss.

"We are in Washington, about 4 hours from Canada".

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled and kissed him and then got in the car.

They had about an hour's drive, and made good time. They stopped and picked up some groceries that he had ordered, and then got back on the road.

As they got close, he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"So, I have this ranch. And I don't get to come to it very often, but I love to come up here. I have a nice little cabin here, plus some horses, and some acreage. It's private and secluded and set back from the road. The ranch hands that work at the stable, only go to the stables and never to the house, so at the house will just be you and me".

"That sounds wonderful".

They turned down the gravel road, and then he punched in a code to unlock a gate.

She was amazed at the beauty as they drove towards the house.

"This makes me feel like I'm home, at my father's house".

"How so?"

"He has a horse farm in Maryland. Rolling hills, 500+ acres and I've ridden almost every inch of them."

"So, you're experienced at riding horses?"

"Oh yes. I've been riding since I was a little kid".

"Great. We can take a ride later if you want".

"I would love to".

They pulled up to the house and parked.

It was a very nice-looking one-story house with a spacious front porch.

He carried their bags inside, and set them down.

"Ok, so we have the living room and the kitchen. Bedrooms are down that hall, on the right. Bathroom is on the left."

"This is so nice".

The living room had a step down in the middle, and there was a lovely brick fireplace.

He took their bags to the bedroom, and she immediately opened hers and got out her riding boots. She quickly changed her boots, and got out her riding gloves.

"I see you came prepared".

She chuckled.

"No, I really didn't. I used this bag the last time I went to my fathers, and I definitely went prepared then".

They quickly put the groceries away, and then he led her outside to the small garage and rolled out the four-wheeler.

He handed her a helmet, and she put it on and then climbed on. He climbed on in front of her and she held on to him.

He drove them out to the stables.

They picked their horses and went for a ride. He was impressed by how well she handled a horse.

He took her up and down several trails, and showed her where his property backed up to a river.

They had a slower ride back to the stables, and then she helped feed and groom the horse when they got back.

They hopped on the four-wheeler, and headed back to the house just before it got dark.

They got inside, and he started getting things out for dinner.

"How about we grill some steak and veggie kebabs?"

"That sounds wonderful".

"This is one of Max's signature recipes. It's the best rice you've ever eaten, promise".

She assembled the kebabs while he made the rice.

He went and got the grill started, while she poured him a beer. She opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

He set the timer for the rice, and then took the kebabs to the grill.

She went and stood with him.

"It's so peaceful out here".

"Yeah, it is. I love it here. I don't get up here nearly often enough".

She embraced him and gave him a few kisses.

"How were your meetings this morning?"

"Good. They agreed to everything I stipulated".

"Wonderful".

She scratched his back while he finished grilling the kebabs, and then they took the kebabs inside.

After the rice was finished, they made plates and headed to the table.

Jonathan lit them some candles, and turned the lights down low.

He turned on the fireplace, and they took off their boots and sat down.

She took a bite of the rice and couldn't believe how wonderful it was.

"Max is a culinary genius".

"Yeah, he is".

After they finished eating, she took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

After the dishes were done, she went and changed into some lounging pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and then came back and sat with him.

He had turned on the tv, and had the volume down low.

She leaned back against his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"So, did anyone at the office say anything about the locks we attached?"

"Yeah. They aren't happy. I'm gathering that nobody who's worked there before ever stood up for themselves. They were giving me snide looks all day. They can just get over it".

"I agree".

"Darling, do you remember when I came to your office with the certificates for the first time?"

"Yes, I do".

"Did you know you liked me then?"

"I knew I wanted to get to know you."

"When did you know you liked me?"

"After our dance at the ball".

"That soon?"

"Yeah, that soon. And after I kissed you in the car, I knew I wanted to keep kissing you".

"That's when I knew I liked you-when you kissed me in the car".

"I feel like I waited my entire life for someone like you. I've never kissed someone and felt like I do after I kiss you".

"Same here. I mean, there are kisses and there are, kisses, and kissing you is way better than kissing anyone else".

She leaned over and kissed him, and nibbled on his lower lip.

She snuggled down on to his chest while they watched tv.

"I brought a game for us to play if you want".

"Sure, I love games. What game is it?"

"It's called Questionnaire. I'll be right back".

He went and got it, and then came back to the couch.

He started reading the instructions on the back.

"Ok, so we have two ways we can play. We can either play where one of us thinks of an item and the other one has 20 questions to guess it, or we can play where we each write down 20 questions to ask the other one".

"The second one".

He opened the box and handed her a pad and a pen, and they both started writing.

It took them about 15 minutes to come up with the questions.

"Ok, what's your first question?"

"My first question is if you and I could take the ultimate vacation, where money is no object, and we can stay as long as we want, where would you choose to go?"

"Bora Bora. What's your first question?"

"Mine is 'What do you prefer-rained in or snowed in?"

"Rained in, because snowed in usually means no power".

"Good point. Ok, second question. Death row meal-what is it?"

"2 pounds steamed crab legs with cocktail sauce, a bowl of cheese grits with extra cheese on the side, grilled chicken salad with lots and lots of veggies, a glass of Perrier with crushed ice and a glass of my favorite wine, that I can't find anymore- Barefoot in Brisbane Cherry Zinfandel, and a nice big slice of Devil's food cake."

"You wouldn't be able to eat all that!"

"No, but it would be my last meal, so I would give it my best shot and eat some of all of it, and not worry about the calories."

"I see".

"Ok, your turn. What's your death row meal?"

"Max's parmesan rice, lasagna with sweet Italian sausage and extra fresh mozzarella, a nice filet mignon, with basil butter, and a nice cold Miller Lite".

"That sounds good too".

"Favorite state you've ever visited?"

"Arizona. You?"

"Hawaii".

"Oh, I've always wanted to go there".

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Birthday Cake. You?"

"Rocky Road".

"Favorite snack?"

"Graham Crackers and Milk".

"Oh, yeah, that's a good one".

"Pancakes or Waffles?"

"Waffles. You?"

"Pancakes-blueberry".

"Get up early or sleep in?"

"Sleep in".

"Same, I just never get to".

"Dogs or cats?"

"Either. You?"

"Dog".

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Birds of paradise, or Pink Gladiolus".

"Favorite milkshake flavor?"

"Strawberry. You?"

"Vanilla and chocolate mixed together".

"Dress up and go out or pajamas and stay in?"

"Both. You?"

"I like both as well".

She put the pad on the coffee table and got up to go get some water.

"Ok last question. Favorite moment in high school?"

"It's a tie, between getting my own room senior year, and graduating. What about you?"

"When Max took me under his wing. It was the first time in my life I knew that I had someone in my life who truly cared about me".

Hearing that broke Jennifer's heart.

"What's your favorite moment in college?"

"When I pledged my sorority. I finally found a place where I felt like I belonged".

"What sorority did you pledge?"

"Zeta Omicron Pi. Greatest 4 years of my life."

"I've never heard of that one".

"It's pretty small. Our colors are teal, black and silver, and our mascot is a mustang. Our philanthropy is the Children's Hospital Association".

"That's great."

"What was your favorite moment from college?"

"Let's just say it involves a panty raid".

"You didn't!"

"I participated. I didn't get any, but I did run through the house. And because my fraternity brother broke a window when he dove through it, we had to pay for repairs, which is why it was my favorite moment".

"I don't understand".

"Well, the sorority house belonged to the sisters of Gamma Kappa Zeta. They were by far the prettiest girls on campus. And their house needed repainting, and some updated landscaping, and the chancellor told us that we could either pay for all that, or we could lose our charter. So, we chose option 1. But we were broke, so we had to do it ourselves. So, I was on the painting crew and that meant I got to look in their windows for 3 extra days".

"I'm sure that did your Cassanova heart good".

"It did. I didn't get very far though. They kept closing the drapes".

"Good for them".

Jonathan started boxing up the game, and then took his beer glass to the kitchen.

"Ready for bed, baby?"

"If you are".

He held his hand out to her and she took it and stood up. He turned off the tv and they headed to bed.

"I put your bag in my room, but if you want to stay in the other room, you can".

"I think I want to stay with you, if you want me to".

"I would love it".

She headed to the bathroom to change into a nightgown and wash her face, and when she came out, Jonathan was in bed under the covers.

She climbed in bed and scooted over next to him.

She had put on a black spaghetti strap short lacy nightgown with matching panties.

They got the pillows and the covers situated, and then she nestled down on to his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

"This feels so nice".

"Yeah, it does".

"Do you always sleep topless?"

"Mostly. Sometimes, I sleep bottomless too."

"Really?"

"Oh definitely. I love how cool the sheets feel against my skin".

She lightly scratched his chest, as he stroked her hair.

"How did you find this place?"

"I told a real estate agent what I wanted. And she looked all over California and had zero luck. So, I gave her the go-ahead to look in Oregon and Washington, and Nevada, and she finally found this place".

"What's your favorite thing about it?"

"How private it is. I can come up here and know that nobody will bother me".

"Yeah, that's a good thing".

She started dragging her fingernail across his chest.

He shifted his weight so that he was facing her and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the passion.

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm".

He slipped her nightgown off her shoulders and started sucking on her breast.

"Oh mmmm".

She ran her fingers through his hair, and ran her feet up and down his legs.

"You have the most beautiful body".

"Yours is pretty hot too".

He reached down and cupped her backside, and kissed that one spot on her neck that she loved the most.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling him closer to her.

He started peeling her panties off. She tried to help but he wouldn't let her.

He climbed off her and quickly put a condom on and then climbed back on top of her.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You ok?"

"Mmm hmm".

He kissed the side of her neck, right at her jawbone.

"Tell me if you're not?"

"Mmmhmm"

He wrapped his arms around her and quickly penetrated her with a force that made Jennifer's eyes go big.

He lifted her hips to meet him, as he propelled himself in and out of her, over and over again.

"Oh Jonathan…"

"Let it out, baby".

"Oh yes! Yes!"

He crushed his lips on hers and kept thrusting in and out of her, as she squeezed her legs around his waist.

She gripped his shoulders as she exploded in ecstasy all around him. A few seconds later, he found his release as well.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and panting.

"Gosh, that was fantastic".

"Is that what it's supposed to feel like? Because…wow".

They both started giggling and then spent a few minutes kissing.

"Where did you get so good at lovemaking?"

"I guess it's just a natural talent".

"Well, I hope you never lose it".

"Maybe you can help me perfect it".

"I'd love to".

He got up and went to the bathroom and then came back to bed. She pulled the covers back for him, and then settled on his chest.

He pulled the covers up around them, and kissed her forehead a few times.

"I love you, baby".

"I love you too".

They shared a few romantic kisses, and then drifted off to sleep.

***Middle of the night***

Jennifer woke up to go to the bathroom and then came back to bed.

She climbed back in bed next to Jonathan. He was fast asleep. She leaned over and gave him a few kisses and then snuggled up next to him. He sleepily put his arm around her.

They slept till almost 8. Jennifer got up first, and went and made coffee.

She had just poured two cups when Jonathan came into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Morning sexy".

She turned and smiled at him.

"Morning".

She hugged him while he took a sip of coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want".

"I have a hammock on the back porch. Want to go sit in it?"

"I would love it".

They took their coffee, and the blanket from the couch, and headed to the hammock.

He turned on his outdoor fireplace, while she got into the hammock.

He came and cuddled up with her and she covered them with the blanket.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually. How about you?"

"Very well".

"Is there anything close by to do here?"

"Not really. Aside from gas stations, there's not anything out this way".

"That's a shame".

"Why?"

"I was just thinking, it's been a long time since you and I went dancing. I love dancing with you".

"Yeah, we do dance together very well, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do".

She gave him a tiny kiss, and scratched his chest some.

"What do you say we get showered and dressed and then get all bundled up and we go riding again?"

"Sure, we can do that".

They hopped out of the hammock, and headed inside to shower and get ready.

Once they were ready, they took the 4-wheeler down to the stables.

He took her hand and led her to the stables.

"Hi, can we get two horses?"

"Darling, why don't we double up?"

"Sure. Never mind, we'll just take one horse".

They selected Rainbow, a gorgeous Chestnut mare.

They put the double saddle on the horse and then climbed up. Jonathan rode in front and Jennifer held on to him, tight.

"It's so beautiful today".

"Yeah, it is".

They had a nice long ride and then went back to the stables.

After Rainbow was back in her stall, Jennifer fed her and brushed her for a long time.

They took the 4-wheeler back to the house.

Jennifer went to take a shower, while Jonathan made a phone call.

"Hey Max? It's me. Can you do me a favor? Call Bel Air Jeweler's on Washington, and make me an appointment with the manager, for some time this week."


	17. Chapter 17

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer had spent a lazy afternoon at the ranch and had just enjoyed each other's company.

They had gone to bed fairly early, and made love a couple times and slept all night with their arms and legs all tangled up.

She was in a very deep sleep when Jonathan woke up Sunday morning. She didn't even notice when he slipped out of bed and into his boxer briefs and headed to the kitchen.

She woke up about 10 minutes later to the smell of bacon cooking, and put her robe on and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning". She kissed him in the center of his back and lightly scratched his shoulders.

"Morning baby".

He reached behind him and gave her a backwards hug.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed".

"How sweet. Let me help".

"Sure".

They made cinnamon roll waffles, bacon and sliced fruit. He went and built them a fire in the fireplace, and they sat down at the table to eat.

"Darling, what time are we going back home?"

"Here in a couple hours or so".

"Great".

She fed him a bite of her waffle, and he fed her a strawberry.

"Darling, what are your thoughts on running?"

"I don't love it, but I don't hate it. Why?"

"Because I enjoy it and I was hoping you would go running with me".

"How far do you run?"

"Sometimes, I run 8-10 miles at a time. Other times, I just run for an hour or two in one direction and then turn around and head home".

"You're a machine".

"I am not".

They finished their breakfast and Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan went to go shower and get dressed.

She hopped in the shower behind him, and then took her time drying her hair and getting ready.

About an hour later, she was finally dressed, ready and packed.

They packed the groceries and then loaded the car.

He called Jack and made arrangements to meet him at the airport in an hour.

He loaded their bags and then opened the door for her.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him for several minutes.

They headed to the airport and had a nice ride, just listening to the radio.

As soon as they got to the airport, they returned the rental car, and then boarded his plane.

"Hey Jack".

"Hey Jack".

"Hi guys. We got clearance, takeoff will be in about 20 minutes".

"Wonderful".

They got seated and got comfortable.

"Baby, it's supposed to storm tonight. How about we get some Chinese food and just stay in?"

"Sure. Your house or mine?"

"Well, there's a football game I want to try and catch, and you have cable and I have satellite. So if it's going to rain, I won't be able to see it at my house".

"Yay! I love it when we hang out at my house".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Plus, it's a little more private at your house too".

"I know".

She kissed him a few times.

They had an easy flight, and Max picked them up at the airport.

"Hey you two".

"Hi Max".

"Hey Max".

"Where are we headed, Mr. H.?"

"How about our house? I'll pick up my car and drive Jennifer home".

"Sounds good. I didn't have time to make dinner, Mr. H. I got a poker game, but I can toss something together if you'd like".

"Oh that's ok, Max. Jennifer and I can just order something. No big deal".

"Yeah, you go have fun at your poker game".

45 minutes later, they were at Jennifer's house.

He carried her bag inside for her and put it on her bed.

She went and changed into some wide-legged yoga pants, and a t-shirt and some fresh socks, and came and joined him on the couch. He was stretched out, flipping through the channels.

He found his football game, and she snuggled with him for about an hour.

They had a nice relaxing afternoon. She fell asleep on his chest, with him holding her.

They ordered Chinese when she woke up and ate in front of the tv under a blanket.

She cleaned up the kitchen after they were finished, and then came and sat with him again.

She sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders, while he watched football.

"Darling, do you ever go to the games?"

"I used to. Haven't in a long time. I like the NFL games better".

She scratched his neck and kissed it a few times.

When his game was over, she got up and went and got a glass of water. They headed to the bedroom and she slipped into a short white nightgown, as he stripped down to his boxer briefs.

She nestled back against him while he watched the news.

"Darling, what time do you have to go in the morning?"

"No later than 8".

"Perfect. I'm setting the alarm for 7".

They were just about to turn the news off when the phone rang. She reached across him to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miss Edwards, it's Max. I hate to bother you so late. Is Mr. H. still there?"

"Yes, he is".

She handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. H. Listen, Dr. Kendall just called. She's having an impromptu Halloween party this coming weekend. She wanted to invite you, but she says you have to call her and tell her tonight, so she can book the caterer tomorrow".

"Ok, I'll call her Max. Thank you".

He hung up and then looked at Jennifer.

"Darling, one of my friends is having a Halloween party this weekend. Want to go?"

"Sure".

He picked up the phone and dialed Susan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jonathan."

"Hi. I'm having a Halloween party Saturday night. Can you make it?"

"Yes. And put me down for a plus 1".

"Wonderful. Who are you bringing?"

"The lovely and exquisite Jennifer Edwards".

"Perfect. Party starts at 7, come in costume, as there will be a costume contest, and it's BYOB."

"Wonderful. We will see you then".

They hung up.

"So, what should our costumes be?"

"What if you were a gorilla and I was Marilyn Monroe?"

"I don't want to be in a gorilla suit".

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Overdone. But we could do something like tacos and beer".

"Hmmm….I think I have an idea".

She went and pulled something out of her closet.

She filled him on what she was thinking, and he thought about it.

He finally agreed.

"We are going to win the costume contest for sure!"

She kissed him as she climbed on top of him, and straddled him.

He deepened the kiss and grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

They spent the next few hours making love and then fell asleep.

***Monday***

Jennifer got up when the alarm went off and took a quick shower and got dressed. She went to the kitchen to make them breakfast, and was surprised to find Jonathan had already done it.

"Morning. Scrambled eggs and bacon are almost ready".

"Wonderful."

She kissed him and then got two plates out.

They ate a quick breakfast together and then he left when she did.

"Have a good day, I love you. I'll call you in a little bit".

"I love you too".

He gave her several kisses and then they headed out.

She got to the office a little early, and was glad to have the peace and quiet.

Rochelle got there right at 9, as did Tiffani and Kimberli, and Caitlyn.

"Jennifer, staff meeting-9:30, in the gallery".

"Sounds good".

She went and filled her coffee cup, and then went back to her desk.

She was in the gallery right on time.

From the moment the meeting started, it was as if everyone was against her.

Rochelle refused to print her article on opiod addiction.

"Yeah, that's not going to work. We recently did an article on the opioid crisis".

"So, do another one. I mean, God forbid our readers think it's an actual problem".

Rochelle glared at her.

"Your story is dead".

Jennifer decided to give up the fight.

Tiffani was almost raked over the coals based on the layout of a photoshoot.

"Well, Jennifer had the perfect flowers, but she wouldn't let us use them".

"Jennifer, is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why wouldn't you let her use them?"

"Because she didn't ask".

"Oh, grow up. We are fluid here, one community, one family".

"Rochelle, have you seen how she has locked down her office? Locks on everything, including plugs".

"That's ridiculous. You either trust us or you don't".

"Again, it's a matter of respect. If you respect me, you will ask me before you take my things".

They concluded the meeting with Rochelle handing out new assignments.

"Everyone take the envelope with your name on it. Deadline is Thursday at 9".

Jennifer took her envelope and went back to her desk.

She closed her door, and put the door locker under the knob.

She opened the envelope.

She had been assigned to type up the credits page of the magazine.

She sat down and tried to reconcile this. She couldn't recall when she had ever felt so insulted.

Just then, Caitlyn knocked on her door.

She got up and opened it.

"Like, you have a phone call on line 3, ok?"

"Thank you".

She sat down and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey, it's me Hayleigh. Want to meet for lunch?"

"Yes. Pick a place".

"11:30, Salad builder".

"I'll be there".

She hung up and then called Jonathan.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi. This is Jennifer, can I speak to Jonathan?"

"He's in a meeting and it isn't scheduled to end till after 2. But he did tell me that if you were to call, to tell you that you can email him".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up and opened her laptop, and emailed him.

 **I am so frustrated. I'm physically ok, so don't worry. But I'm pissed and I'm insulted. Can we meet for dinner tonight? My house, I'll cook for us. I love you, and I apologize in advance for the rant you will hear from me tonight.**

It only took a few minutes, before he responded.

 **Sure. Anything I can do for you now?**

She thought about it and typed her response.

 **I don't think so. I've locked myself in my office which is helping. And I'm going to have lunch with Hayleigh, so that will help me get through the afternoon. You're sweet to offer, though. One of the many reasons I love you.**

 **I promise, when this meeting is over, I'll call you. I love you too**.

She quickly typed her response.

 **Figure out what you want for dinner. Whatever you want, I'll make it.**

She got back to work, and was in the zone. About 20 minutes later, she heard the computer ding, signaling his reply.

 **Whatever you want to make is fine. My only request is the mashed potatoes you made me last time**.

She smiled and typed back.

 **Anything for you, Mr. Hart. I love you, and I'm so thankful and grateful for you**.

Around 11, she headed to lunch, making sure she had locked everything in her office.

She pulled in and parked right next to Hayleigh.

As soon as they sat down, she and Hayleigh started speaking at the same time.

"Bill broke up with me".

"I hate my new job".

Jennifer was shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"He said things were moving too fast, and he needed some space".

"When did he tell you this?"

"Last night. But it's not so much when he told me, as it is….when he told me".

"When did he tell you?"

"We were at my house. We had this big discussion about how he could see himself falling in love with me, but that he wasn't there yet. I told him I could see myself falling in love with him, but that I was close. Then, he gave me this long, drawn out speech talking about how when we sleep together, it's not sex, it's us making love to each other. I thought that was so sweet and romantic. So, things progress and we are in bed, and I thought we were making love to each other. But apparently we weren't, because one minute it was happening, then the next, I'm realizing that we aren't even close to being halfway through and he's telling me that this is too much for him and that he needs space. He literally climbed off me, tossed my robe at me, puts his clothes on, and yells 'I'll call you' as he heads for the door."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry".

"I woke up this morning, and found his wallet on my nightstand. He called me on my way to work this morning, wanting to meet up and get it back. I told him, no. I would meet with him so he could explain to me what happened, and then if I liked his explanations, he would get it back".

"And what did he say to that?"

"He called me a bitch and hung up".

"Sweetie, it's his property. Wouldn't it just be easier to make a clean break and give it to him and then you never have to see him again?"

"Maybe. But he did me dirty, so he doesn't deserve for me to be charitable".

Jennifer took a sip of her drink.

As she perused the menu, Hayleigh looked at her.

"Ok, so what were you saying?"

"I think I made a mistake in working at the magazine. I don't fit in there, they are so rude and disrespectful to me. I just need to know where to draw the line".

"Tell me what happened".

Jennifer filled her in on everything, until the waiter came and took their orders.

She placed her order and then pulled a copy of the magazine out of her bag.

The waitress saw it.

"Oh, I used to work there".

"Really?"

"Yes. I left about 3 months ago."

"I just joined about a month ago. I'm the feature writer".

Jennifer noticed the look on her face.

"Tell me everything, please".

"Well, there's nothing really to tell. It's just…I got really tired of my contributions not being properly respected."

"I'm having a hard time with them not respecting my space and my things".

"Yes! I did too. I'll come back to chat later, I have to run check on my tables".

Jennifer felt better in some respects, but just as bad in others.

"Jennifer, I hate to be all legal Leslie on you, but if it's their property, you aren't within your rights to put locks on it."

"So, how do I keep them from taking my things?"

"You can't really. If you own the desk, you can put a lock on it. That's your legal right. However, they have the legal right to tell you to get the desk off their property".

"I would love it if they would tell me that. I would take it and run".

"Nothing's stopping you from doing that".

"I know. I just feel like I should stick it out a little longer."

"Nobody would blame you if you didn't".

After they finished their lunch, the waitress brought their ticket.

"Ok, so tell me-who is the biggest offender?"

"Caitlyn refuses to call me by my name and is always talking like an idiot. Kimberli thinks that my office is hers, and that my things are hers. And Tiffani thinks that my things are her things, and asking permission to use them is overrated."

"Yes, that sounds about right. And let me guess, Rochelle is still defending them to the hilts?"

"You got it".

"Well, I hope you find somewhere to work where you are respected".

"Thank you, I think I'll start looking".

Jennifer paid the check for both of them, and then they headed out. She had tipped the waitress 80%, and loved the smile on her face when she saw it.

"Thanks for meeting me. I'm sorry I was a Debbie Downer."

"It's alright. If you decide to give his wallet back, but don't want to meet him, I'm happy to give it to Jonathan so you won't have to see him. Jonathan can give it to him".

"I'll think about it. He owes me an explanation".

"I agree. But he's a man. He's not thinking with his upstairs brain. I'll call you tomorrow".

Jennifer got in the car and headed back to the office.

She worked the rest of the afternoon without any incidents, and then headed out at 4:30.

She decided on making grilled steaks, cheesy mashed potatoes, and grilled asparagus.

She was home, making everything when Jonathan came by.

"Hi".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Steaks are ready for you to grill, if you want."

"Sounds good. Listen, my back window won't go up-can I pull up into the garage tonight? Just in case it rains".

"Certainly. I'll move my car over, and you can pull in next to me".

"I'll do it."

"Ok".

She kissed him again and handed him her keys.

10 minutes later, he was back inside. He closed the garage and then went to grill the steaks.

"Darling, why did you get 4 steaks?"

"Well, I wanted thick ones. And they didn't have thick enough steaks in the single packages. And I was thinking you could take one home, or I could take one for lunch".

"Good thinking".

He took the steaks outside and grilled them, while she got the table set and got their plates ready.

She took him a large plate to put the steaks on, and stood with him a few minutes.

"I didn't marinate these. They were pre-seasoned at the store".

"They smell amazing".

"I had lunch with Hayleigh today. She was a wreck. Bill broke up with her last night".

"I kind of figured he was going to".

"I don't think she was upset so much by him doing that, but rather how and when".

"What do you mean?"

"In the middle of sex, Jonathan. According to her, he just stopped, said it was over and left".

"I see".

"He left his wallet behind. She said he called her to see about coming by to get it and she told him they could talk and if she liked his explanations, then she would give it to him".

"I'm sure that went over well".

"About as well as it should have. I offered for her to give it to me and I'll give it to you to give him, if she doesn't want to face him. But she is deadset on getting an explanation out of him".

"I can't say I blame her there. But keeping his things from him isn't fair either".

"I know, I tried to impress that on her. I think if you and I can just stay out of it, that will be best".

"I agree".

They took the steaks in, and sat at the table.

She was just about to tell him what the issues were at the office, when the doorbell rang.

She quickly hurried to get it and opened it.

"Hi, sweetheart".

"Pa? What are you doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I'm in town to look at a gallery and thought I would surprise you and see if I could take you out to dinner".

"Well, come on in. I made dinner but you're welcome to join us".

"Very well".

They walked into the kitchen.

"Pa, this is my very special friend, Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards".

Jonathan stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir".

"Likewise. How long have you known Jennifer?"

"Just a couple of months".

"Pa, remember when I called you and told you that I found stock certificates in the closet? He owns the company that bought the company that issued the stock".

"I see".

Jennifer quickly made him a plate.

"Pa, we grilled some steaks, and I made mama's cheesy mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus."

"That sounds wonderful. Don't forget the A1".

"Do you want sweet tea, or a beer?"

"I'll take a beer".

"Coming right up".

Jennifer got his plate all ready and got him a beer, and then took it all to him.

"Here we are".

"Thank you, sweetheart".

"Of course. It's been a long time since I've been able to have dinner with you".

She patted his arm.

"So, Jonathan, what are your intentions where my daughter is concerned?"

"Pa, take it easy…you've only been here 5 minutes".

"I love your daughter very much, sir. She's a wonderful woman".

"I couldn't agree with you more, son".

"Have you met his parents?"

"I've met the man he considers to be his father. You'd love him, Pa. His name is Max, and he's wonderful".

"So, when were you going to tell me about Jonathan?"

"Actually, I was planning on bringing him to Hill Haven in a few weeks, if we could have both gotten away".

"I see."

He took a bite of the steak.

"These steaks are good, but your mother's marinade is better".

"I agree."

"You've had my Suzy's marinade?"

"Yes sir. It was one of the first things Jennifer made for me".

"It's very good."

"I didn't have time to make the marinade today, Pa. These are seasoned by the butcher at the store".

"I see".

Jennifer did the dishes while Jonathan and Stephen talked football, politics, and a myriad of other topics. She was very thankful that her dad was liking Jonathan's answers.

"Pa, how about a Brandy?"

"Certainly, only if you'll join me".

"I will. Darling, do you want one?"

"Yes, I do".

She got down three glasses, and then poured them all a Brandy.

"Darling, can you grab a starter log from the garage, please?"

"Certainly".

They moved to the living room, and Jonathan got the fire going.

"How's the house holding up?"

"It's great. I love it. very peaceful. And I lucked out that the previous owner had kept it in great shape".

"I agree".

"How are things at the magazine?"

"Not so great. I think I'm going to look for something else. I don't fit in there".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got hired and I went and right off the bat, I noticed that the other people who work there have no boundaries, no sense of respect for others."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, coming into my office whenever they want, without knocking, whether I'm there or not, taking my things. Jonathan sent me flowers one day, and the next day one of the girls tried to just take them for a photo shoot. Same with my fan, my computer, my printer, my supplies. Pitched a fit when I said no. Jonathan and I made some provisions-we put locks on my desk, I put a password on my computer, we put a lock in the plug so that my fan can't be unplugged. At first, I was using the locking drawer on my desk, but I realized that they all had keys to it. So, I ordered a new desk, with a different style lock, and started using that. Today was the final straw though".

"What happened today?"

"Well, I wrote this amazing article on opioid. I researched it really well, I used statistics. It's really one of my better pieces. So, I submitted it. I was told at the staff meeting that it had been rejected, because they recently did a story on pills. I was then given the assignment to type up the credits. Very insulting. They also all screamed at me over not wanting people to use my things, and the thing is, I have said 100 times, ask me. That's all I want. Just ask me. And also, the receptionist insists on calling me Jenny. I hate being called Jenny, and have asked her each time to call me Jennifer. It's just not working".

"I agree. That sounds miserable. You're a smart girl, sweetheart. You'll find something".

"I just feel like I'm being petty. All I'm asking for is a little respect".

"You aren't being petty. Anyone with a desk and supplies of their own would feel the same way".

"I feel like I'm being punished for asking for respect by having to type up the credits."

"Just type up the credits and then spend the rest of the day looking for a new job".

"I think I will".

"I'm sure you'll find something easily. You found this easily".

"Sweetheart, I have something for you. Aunt LeAnne made me the executor of her estate. And you and I were the sole beneficiaries. She specifically stated she wanted you to have one of her bank accounts, and she wanted me to have the other one. They were of almost equal amounts. The banks she used were Maine specific banks, so to make it easier for you, I closed your account, put it into my account in Hill Haven, and then withdrew it and got you a cashier's check".

"Oh, ok".

She looked at it. it was a very nice 6 figure sum.

"Wow. She was very generous".

"Yes, she was."

"So, what's next?"

"Well, she's been cremated. I figured while I'm here, I'll spread her in the Pacific Ocean, like she asked for."

"Can I help you with that?"

"Sure. I'm not sure when it'll take place. I will need to rent a boat, and check the weather".

"Sir, if I may, you are more than welcome to use my boat. I keep it at a marina in downtown Los Angeles, and I'm more than happy to drive you out into the ocean so that this can be done".

"Wonderful. I appreciate it."

Jennifer leaned forward and got the paper and they checked the weather.

"How long are you here, Pa?"

"Tomorrow and then I was planning on leaving Wednesday afternoon".

"Well, tomorrow it's not supposed to be rainy. What about tomorrow night?"

They all agreed, and Jonathan grabbed the phone and called Max.

"Hey, can you go down first thing in the morning to the marina and have them get the boat ready? Jennifer and I and her dad are taking it out tomorrow night. You're welcome to come too, if you want. Ok, thanks Max".

He hung up.

"The boat will be ready".

"Thank you, darling".

"Well, I better head to my hotel. Sweetheart, it was wonderful to see you. Jonathan, it was wonderful to meet you".

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir".

"Thanks for coming, Pa".

She walked him to the door after he and Jonathan shook hands.

"Night Pa."

"I'm staying at the Westin, sweetheart, if you need me. And tomorrow, I'll be at the Los Angeles National Gallery".

"Got it".

She gave him a big hug.

"I love you Pa".

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Perhaps you can pick me up on the way to the Marina?"

"Absolutely".

She saw him out and then came back and returned to Jonathan, who was in the kitchen making himself a scotch.

"I'm sorry honey, I swear I didn't know he was coming".

"Oh, that's ok."

"I think you handled him beautifully. He loved you".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm his daughter, I can tell".

"Well good. I wasn't prepared for that, but he wasn't too hard on me".

"Yeah, I don't think he was prepared to meet you either".

He finished his scotch and then put the glass in the sink.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"You want to stay the night?"

"Darling…as tempting as that is, I don't think I should".

"Why not?"

"Your father's in town. He popped in once, he might pop in again".

"Darling, once he's asleep, that's it. Tap city".

"How about I stay a little longer?"

She nodded.

They did their customary locking and turning out the lights.

They headed to the bedroom and got comfy.

She put on some lingerie and a robe.

"Honey, lay on the bed. On your stomach".

He took his shirt and tie off and then laid down.

She came and straddled his back and gave him an amazing elbow massage.

"Mmmm, that feels wonderful".

"Well, you deserve it. You took being ambushed by my dad like a champ, and you charmed him quite nicely".

After his massage was over, she rubbed some lotion on his back and gave him a nice back scratch.

"How do you feel?"

"Heavenly".

He rolled over and embraced her.

"You're wonderful".

"So are you".

He kissed her a few times and just held her.

"How about a surprise?"

"Sure".

"Close your eyes".

She closed her eyes and waited.

He kissed her nose.

"That's it".

"Jonathan! You tricked me".

"I did not! Your surprise was a nose kiss and that's what you got".

"Uh huh. Just wait, I'll trick you sometime, mister".

"What tricks do you know?"

"How about I show you?" She winked at him and then climbed under the covers.

***The next morning***

Jonathan and Jennifer had stayed up so late making love that he ended up spending the night at her house anyways.

They kept the romance going the next morning, and took a shower together and then had breakfast together.

"I love you, I'll pick you up this afternoon. Can you leave the office around 4?"

"I'll try my best. I love you too".

She kissed him several times and then they headed out.

***Modern Woman offices***

She got to the office and went inside.

She set her things down, went and filled her coffee cup, and then went back to her desk.

Everyone pretty much left her alone and didn't talk to her, or bother her, or come in her office at all.

Her computer dinged, signaling an email.

 **Can't stop thinking about you. God, this meeting is taking forever. I love you. Can I have a repeat of last night tonight?**

She smiled and drank some coffee.

 **You can always have a repeat, darling. Things are weird here too. Nobody is talking to me. It's kind of nice, but it's very strange. I love that you are thinking about me. I love you…**

She decided to just get typing the credits over with, and started working on it.

A few minutes later, her email dinged again.

 **I love you too. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, by far. Going to be awkward getting a repeat of last night with your father there, but hey, if you insist….**

She started laughing as soon as she read that.

 **Nice try. That is not happening and you know it**.

The credits only took her an hour to type up, and when she was finished, she printed them and turned them in.

She was outside Rochelle's office, putting the credits in her box. In the box was still Jennifer's article on the Opioid crisis. Rochelle hadn't even read it.

She could tell Kimberli and Tiffani were in Rochelle's office also.

"Why don't we just take Jennifer's article and slap my name on it? She'll never know".

"Risky, but I suppose we don't have a choice".

"Did she email it to you?"

"No, she said she was going to print it and give it to me, but she didn't".

"So, it's probably still on her printer. I can pretend that my printer is broken, and that I have to use hers. I'll just connect my computer and print the last 10 items, it has to be in there".

"Good idea".

Jennifer took her article back to her office, and put it in her tote bag. She then printed 15 articles about fashion, the homeless, skin conditions, AIDS, and anything else she could think of.

She quickly sent Jonathan an email.

 **Darling, long story. But I overheard something that makes me think they are going to steal something I've written. They want to use the printer to access it. How can I clear the printer's memory? I love you…**

He wrote back a few minutes later.

 **I love you too, more than the stars. Open the back, take out the ink cartridge. Unplug the gray wire, count to 50 and then plug it back in, put ink cartridge back in, and then when you turn the printer on, it should ask you if you want to do a total reset. Yes, you do. That should take care of it.**

She almost clapped her hands.

She got up, pulled the printer desk out from the window and put it in front of the bookcase so nobody could see what she was doing. She did what he told her, and then plugged it back in.

She worked till 4, and then locked everything up and headed out.

***Jennifer's house***

Jennifer came in and quickly changed into some navy blue skinny jeans, and a blue and white striped sweater, and some white boat shoes. She found a navy blue hat to wear, and had just finished touching up her makeup when Jonathan pulled up.

"Baby, you here?"

"Back here".

He found her in her bathroom, brushing her hair.

"Almost ready darling".

She leaned up to kiss him.

"Your genius trick worked".

"What did you overhear?"

"Remember how I told you I wrote an article on the opioid crisis? Well, she told me no. But then this morning, I went to turn in the credits, and she had the other two in her office. I heard them saying they were going to take my opioid article, represent it as their own, and that I would never know. They asked her if I emailed it to her, and she said no. So, I got it out of her box, and I went to my office and printed several non-sensical things. Then I emailed you, and then did what you said".

"Baby, just quit. You don't deserve to be treated that way".

"I am. I think I'm going to start looking for something else, and then when I find it, I'll move my things out and turn in my notice".

"Good idea".

They headed to get her father, and stopped to get some flowers.

Jennifer had also packed them some wine, cheese and crackers.

"Is Max coming with us?"

"He said no, on account of he never knew your aunt and didn't want to intrude. But, I told him I would take all of us to dinner afterwards so he can meet us wherever we go".

"I love that idea. I just know Pa's going to love him".

They picked up her dad, and then headed to the marina. He had her aunt's ashes in a nice little box.

Jonathan pulled them up to the marina and parked.

They got out and walked down to the pier.

"Ok, this is it".


	19. Chapter 19

"This is your boat?"

"Yep, this is it. This is the Stargazer".

"She's lovely".

They boarded the boat, and got settled and he got things going.

She stood with him while he drove them out away from the marina and out into the ocean.

"How far out do we need to go?"

"Probably far enough out that she won't float back in, and won't be disturbed either".

"Got it".

She went and sat with her dad for a bit, and then Jonathan stopped the boat and they dropped anchor.

"Is this ok, sir?"

"This is fine".

He pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

"Her favorite music was jazz, by Ella Fitzgerald."

"And her favorite flowers were white roses".

As _In Life a Little Rain Must Fall_ played in the background, Jennifer tossed the roses overboard, while Stephen spread the ashes.

Jennifer poured them all a glass of wine, and they all raised them up.

"To Aunt Leanne-I hope she and Momma had a joyous reunion".

"Here here".

"Cheers".

They all clinked glasses and then took a sip.

Jonathan wrapped his arm around Jennifer's shoulder, and stood there with her a few minutes.

"Ok son, I think we can go now".

"Yes, sir".

Jennifer sat with her dad while they headed back to the marina.

"I can only hope to go like she did, sweetheart. In my sleep".

"Can we not talk about you dying, please?"

"I'm glad we could honor her wishes. She deserved that".

"Yeah, she did".

"Pa, Jonathan has offered to take us to eat. Feel up to going with us?"

"Certainly".

She patted his hand.

"You should come visit more often".

"If I could, I would. You could come visit me too, you know".

"Trust me, if I could get to London all the time, I would".

They got back to the Marina and Jennifer helped him tie the boat up.

They headed back to the car.

"Son, I'd like to thank you for letting us use your boat. Please, let me chip in for the gas".

"No, that's ok, sir. I appreciate it, but it's fine, honest".

"Well, then at least let me buy you a drink at dinner".

"You got it".

He used his car phone to call Max.

"Hey, feel up to meeting us at Chasen's?"

"Sure, Mr. H. See you in a few".

They headed to Chasen's, and parked.

Max pulled up a few seconds later.

"Hi Mr. H., and Miss Edwards".

"Hi Max. Max, this is my dad, Stephen Edwards. Dad, this is Max".

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Edwards. You got a hell of a daughter, here".

"Yes, I do. Nice to meet you as well. Jonathan's pretty good, too".

"I can't take all the credit, the nuns had some input before I got him".

"Nuns?"

"Yeah, nuns. I grew up in an orphanage that was run by nuns. And trust me, Max, the nuns had given up on me way before you and I ever met".

Jennifer linked her arm through Jonathan's and they headed inside.

They got seated right away, in the smoking section.

They had a lovely meal, and then sat around having cocktails. Jonathan, Max and Stephen had a cigar with their cocktail.

Jennifer leaned against Jonathan, and just listened to him talk to her dad and Max.

They were all discussing football.

"Sweetheart, you have a birthday coming up. Here is your present, it's a little early".

"Oh, Pa, you didn't have to get me anything".

He slid a box across to her.

She opened it and found a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Pa, it's gorgeous".

Jonathan helped her fasten it, and she leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Tell me the birth story".

"Well, on November 1, very early, your mom woke me up and told me that it was time to go to the hospital. So, we went. And they determined she was in labor, but the nurse made a mistake and gave her medicine to stop the labor instead of giving her medicine to make her comfortable. So, we sat there for about 10 hours, and then the doctor came in and was frustrated why you hadn't been born yet. And he looked at the iv bag, and saw the name of the medicine on it and realized what she had done. So, they gave your mom some saline to push the rest of the meds out of her system, and then another medicine to induce labor. And finally, things started happening. And they didn't do epidurals back then, they just made you not feel as much of the pain as they could. So, the doctor orders the nurse to come give her something and the same nurse from earlier came in and your mother had a fit".

Jennifer started laughing.

"And then, at 1:32 in the morning, you were born. You were quiet, unless someone messed with you. You looked just like your mother. The nurses got you cleaned up, got her cleaned up and situated, and then took us to her room. I was only allowed to visit you and her for 3 hours and then I had to go home for 4 hours and come back after dinner. And I brought your mother some outfits for her and some for you, and then two days later, we went home."

"And when did I get a horse?"

"A week later. But I told your mother it wasn't really yours. But she knew better".

"Well, I better go, sweetheart. I have an early flight in the morning".

"Need a ride to the airport?"

"No, no. The hotel has a shuttle. I'm already registered for it".

Jonathan paid the check, and Stephen left the tip, and then they headed out.

"Max, can you drive my dad to his hotel?"

"I'd be happy to. Mr. H., I've got poker tonight, so I'll see you in the morning".

"I love you, Pa. I'm so glad you came in town".

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon. Jonathan, great to see you again. Thanks again for the boat ride".

"My pleasure, sir. Great to see you too".

Jonathan opened the door for Jennifer and then slid into the driver's seat.

Max and her dad went one way, and Jonathan and Jennifer went another.

"What if you pack a bag and come stay with me tonight?"

"Sure".

They drove to her house and she quickly changed into comfy clothes and then threw some lingerie and a robe, plus her outfit for the next day in an overnight bag.

"Ok, I need my straightener, brush, shampoo, conditioner, makeup, and perfume."

"Darling, when I said pack a bag, I didn't mean for an army".

"Ha ha. I'm only bringing the essentials, I'll have you know".

She got everything in there and zipped it up. He picked it up to take it to the car.

He pretended it was so heavy he couldn't lift it.

"Darling, if you can't carry that, I'm happy to carry that for you".

She went to take it from him.

"I got it, I got it".

She locked the front door, and checked the back door, and then quickly packed a yogurt, fruit and salad to take the next day.

They headed to his house a few minutes later with her following him.

She parked behind him on the driveway, and then headed inside.

He headed upstairs and put on some comfy clothes, and then came back downstairs to sit in the den. He turned on the tv, and she snuggled up with him.

She started kissing his neck.

"You were so sexy driving the boat today, darling. If my dad hadn't been there…"

"Well, maybe we need another boat date".

"Oh, I definitely think we need a boat date. And next time, I'll make sure to wear my bikini".

"Oh, we are definitely having a boat date".

He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She felt like she was on a cloud after he ended the kiss.

She straddled him, and he ran his hands up under her t-shirt. He was just about to take her bra off when there was a knock at the door.

They both sighed.

She climbed off him and he got up and went to the door.

It was Bill.

"I tell ya, I'm steamed this time. Women just aren't worth it".

"Hi, Bill, come on in".

He saw Jennifer.

"You! This is your fault! Your friend is the absolute worst! And if I hadn't agreed to help him help you move, I never would have met the no-class broad!"

"Bill, I-"

"Save it. You're just going to defend her, and I'm not in the mood to hear it. All you women are alike-you all need a piece of duct tape for your yapper! I don't need to hear from a woman, I need to hear from a man".

"Fine. Jonathan, I'll talk to you later".

Jennifer grabbed her lunch out of the fridge and her purse off the counter and headed out the door.

"Stay here, I'll be right back".

Jonathan went after her, but she was gone.

He came back in the living room.

"Bill, you had no right to speak to her that way. And just because you are having trouble with your woman, that's no excuse for you to take it out on mine. And furthermore, just because I asked you to do me a favor and help Jennifer out, and that led to you meeting her friend, that doesn't mean Jennifer is responsible for how it did or did turn out. It was your choice to date her, not anyone else's. And while we're on the subject, Hayleigh told Jennifer that you said if Jennifer didn't sleep with me, I was going to break up with her. That was never the case. Not to mention the fact that what happens between me and Jennifer in the bedroom is our business and only our business."

"I apologize. It's just…she's so damn infuriating! She drives me wild and drives me crazy all at the same time. And I had a momentary freak out and I panicked, and I threw it all away. And I left my wallet there, and when I called to see about getting it, she said maybe. She said we could meet to talk, and if she liked my explanations, then she'll give me my wallet back. Like it's not going to be my wallet either way. Like she has the right to keep it if she doesn't like my explanations".

"I agree with you, that's wrong. But maybe if you approach this a different way. Try talking to her, as a person. And telling her how you feel, from the heart. It's time we left the Navy, Bill."

"Maybe you're right. It's just, nobody's ever made me feel this way".

"I know. I feel the same way about Jennifer."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know this isn't Jennifer's fault".

"Follow me, you can come to her house with me and apologize to her. But it's in and out, you understand?"

"I understand".

They drove to Jennifer's house, and Bill recognized Hayleigh's car in the driveway.

"I'm not going in there! The she-devil is in there".

"Let me talk to Jennifer, and I'll see if she will meet us in the garage".

"Fine".

Jonathan went and rang the doorbell.

Jennifer answered it a few minutes later.

"Can you meet me in the garage? It will only take a minute".

She nodded, and then closed the door and went to the garage and opened it.

He walked up to the hood of her car and she walked towards him.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that happened. After you left, I told him off. He's here with me, and he wants to talk to you for just a minute".

"Fine", she said through pursed lips. He quickly kissed her.

He took her hand and led her to the driveway.

Bill walked up the driveway.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I shouldn't have blamed you. You aren't to blame at all, I am".

"Thank you".

"Now, I recognize her car. Is she alright?"

"She's pissed, at you."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"I have no idea. I can go ask her, but if she says no, I want you to accept that and go. I'll see if she'll give back your wallet".

"Thank you".

Jennifer turned and headed in the house.

Jonathan turned to Bill.

"You're lucky she forgave you. But I'm telling you right now-if you ever talk to her that way again, you and I are going to have a fist to face conversation. I don't want it to come to that, but I don't want to see her hurt by you or anyone else either".

"I understand. I'm sorry, Valentine. I overstepped, and I was wrong".

They shook hands.

Jennifer appeared with the wallet.

"She said 5 minutes. That's it."

They all walked inside.

"Hayleigh, we've bothered them enough. What do you say we go to my place to talk?"

"I'm ok with that. But I'm not riding with you. I'm driving myself".

"Fine".

Jennifer walked Hayleigh to the front door.

"Call me tomorrow. You can do this, just remember to keep your cool".

"Thanks for letting me just ambush you".

"You're welcome".

Jonathan saw Bill out, and then they both headed to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I just wasn't going to stand there and let him speak to me that way. What did you say to him?"

"Well, I told him he had no right to talk to you that way, that just because he and Hayleigh were having issues, that doesn't give him the right to take them out on you, that me asking him to help me help you move doesn't make you responsible for what did or didn't end up happening between him and Hayleigh, and that while we were on the subject, I was aware of the conversation that he and Hayleigh had that she told you about where he said that if we didn't sleep together I was breaking up with you, and that that was never the case and that what happened between you and me in the bedroom was our business and nobody else's."

"Good job, darling".

She leaned down and kissed him.

"And then when we were on the driveway, he apologized again. I told him it was ok, but that next time, he and I would have a fist to face conversation and that I didn't want it to come that. And I told him he needed to grow up and leave the Navy ways behind."

"I absolutely agree with that".

"He said she frustrates him. She drives him wild and drives him crazy all at the same time".

"I can see that".

Jennifer finished putting her things away from the overnight bag and climbed on the bed next to him.

"Darling, does this mean I don't get my redo?"

"Being yelled at by a crazy man kind of puts a damper on the romance, honey".

"I see. What did Hayleigh say?"

"She said she tried to have a rational discussion with him, and he wouldn't. They were in a restaurant, because she wanted to talk with him, without the possibility of having sex. And the manager had to come over a few times and ask them to keep their voices down. He apparently asked the manager for an extra napkin to shove in her mouth, and she got up and left. She said he just wouldn't listen to her at all".

"That's Bill".

She scooted back against the headboard, and then he rolled over and put his head on her chest.

She scratched his head for a bit, and gave him a scalp massage.

"Ok, your redo is complete".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got a massage last night, and you said you wanted a redo. So, you got a massage tonight. That's the redo".

"Oh, you think you're cute huh?"

He started tickling her.

She was thrashing about and laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ok, ok. I was kidding".

He stopped tickling her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to stay here tonight, honey?"

"For sure".


	20. Chapter 20

***Saturday***

Jennifer had spent the night before at Jonathan's, and was now at her house, getting ready for the Halloween party.

She had bought Jonathan's costume also.

She had just gotten her costume on, when he came by.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi. You look cute".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks. Your costume is all ready".

They walked to the bedroom and he started to put it on.

"Darling, this looks strange".

She popped her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh, darling, you're absolutely adorable!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"If you want to change into something else, that's fine, but I can't imagine it would be more comfortable than that".

"No, this is fine. I just don't usually wear stuff like this".

They gathered their things and headed to the party.

Jonathan could tell she was nervous.

"Darling, relax. They are going to love you, I promise".

"I hope so."

He kissed he back of her hand.

"I know so".

They arrived at Susan's and parked.

Jonathan rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, the door opened.

"Enter if you dare…"

The rooms were all dark and spooky.

Susan was dressed as a Vampiress, and her husband was dressed as a Vampire.

"We dare. Susan, Drew, this is Jennifer Edwards. Darling, this is Dr. Susan Kendall, and her husband Drew".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you too. Thank you for having us".

"Come on in. Food and drinks are in the dining room, and everyone else is out back on the patio. Help yourselves".

Jonathan and Jennifer made themselves a plate and a drink and headed out to the patio.

Jennifer looked around and saw Romeo and Juliet, a football player and a homecoming queen, some gangsters, bank robbers, and police. Her favorite was bacon and eggs.

"Everyone, Jonathan's here".

Everyone came up to Jonathan and said hi, and he introduced Jennifer to everyone.

"Ok it's time for the costume contest. We are going to go around the room and have everyone tell us what's unique about their costumes. After we are all done, there is a ballot box in the living room. Everyone vote for the best costume, and we will announce the winners later".

They started at the opposite end of the room. Jennifer thought a moment and then leaned over to Jonathan.

"Darling, we need to get in position".

He handed her a banana and then hoisted her onto his hip.

Once they were set, they patiently waited their turn.

"Ok, Jonathan. Your turn".

Jennifer started.

"I am Curious George the monkey".

"And I am the man in the yellow hat".

Everyone was laughing and clapping for them.

"How creative! That's so cute!"

They started mingling and then eventually went to go vote.

All the ladies loved Jennifer and kept stealing her away to talk to her.

Finally, at the end of the night, she and Jonathan were reunited just before the winners of the costume contest were announced.

"Ok, so we have a most creative, best homemade, and an overall winner. The best homemade winner is…bacon and eggs, Laura and James!"

They won a very nice gift card to a restaurant.

"Ok, so the most creative winner is….Curious George and the Man in the Yellow Hat, Jonathan and Jennifer".

Everyone clapped for them, and Jonathan picked her up and carried her up with him to get their award.

They won a lovely gift card to a Mexican restaurant.

"Ok, the overall winner is…Jack and Krystle, Romeo and Juliet".

"Ok everyone, stay as long as you want, and have a good time".

They turned the music on, and everyone started to dance.

"Darling, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to".

They headed to the edge of the dance floor and danced several dances. They only had eyes for each other, and it was obvious to everyone who saw them.

After their dances were over, Jennifer headed to the bathroom while Jonathan headed to the dessert table.

Jennifer came and found him, in the living room.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

She sat with him while he talked with the others. Pretty soon, it was just the two of them plus about 8 other people. Jennifer volunteered to help clean everything up with Susan and Laura.

They were in the kitchen just chatting away.

Drew and James and Jonathan were in the living room.

"I thought Bill was coming tonight".

"Well, he and his girlfriend broke up so I guess he decided to skip it".

"They broke up? I thought they were pretty solid".

"Yeah, I did too".

"Well, they had a fight and then it all culminated at Jennifer's house. She and I had to kind of mediate it, and then they left to go to Bill's house and talk and I haven't spoken to him since then".

Jennifer and the ladies came back to the living room.

Jennifer went and sat right next to Jonathan.

She took her monkey ears off and her fur gloves.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking off parts of my costume".

"You can't do that. You and I are going downtown to the Los Angeles all night costume party".

"What?!"

"Yeah, you have to stay in costume the whole time".

"Jonathan! That's silly! We are not going to that".

"Yes, we are. It's an all night thing. We'll be there till at least tomorrow, dinner time".

"Jonathan!"

He cracked a smile at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"You are nuts, you know that?"

"About you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They stayed a little longer and then headed home.

"Thanks for having us, this was so fun".

"You are welcome here anytime. Thanks for coming".

They headed to the car and he opened the door for her so she could slide inside.

He slid into the driver's seat.

"Darling, how about staying at my house tonight?"

"Sure. Can we run by my house so I can grab a few things?"

"Absolutely".

He came and sat with her in the bedroom while she quickly packed a bag.

They changed out of their costumes and then headed to his house.

He got them both a cocktail, and then built them a fire in the fireplace.

"Where's Max?"

"He goes to Vegas for several days this time each year".

"So, we have the house to ourselves?"

"We do".

They snuggled in front of the fire, and just loved on each other some.

"Darling, want to go away with me next weekend?"

"That depends".

"On what?"

"I have a doctor's appointment Friday morning. There's a small chance I'll be having a minor procedure done, and if that's the case, I won't feel like traveling, at all".

"Ok, no problem. We can move it to the next weekend".

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to commit to something and then have to cancel".

"It's ok, I understand".

"Where did you want to go?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Seattle, or Chicago, or Mexico. Just somewhere out of town".

She leaned up and kissed him and then moved to straddle his lap.

He ran his hands up under the back of her shirt, as she kissed him and nibbled on his lower lip.

He pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the side.

She started tugging at his shirt, freeing it from his waistband.

He grabbed her head and pulled her closer to him.

"You are so beautiful".

He used his tongue to part her lips, and kissed her with a passion that neither of them had ever known before.

She pulled his shirt off over his head, and tossed it to the floor. He stood up, picking her up with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed and they both stepped out of their pants. She leaned up on her tip toes and framed his face with her hands as she kissed him.

He laid her back on the bed, and climbed on top of her, kissing his way up her stomach to her neck.

She had on a black bra with a red floral pattern embroidered on it and matching black and red lace panties.

His lips caressed hers as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He moved his kisses to his neck, and made sure to kiss that one spot that he knew she loved the most.

"Mmmmm baby….you smell so good".

He moved his kisses down to her breast, and took her swollen nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhhhh".

She gripped his shoulders with her nails, and dug her heels into the bed.

He seductively peeled her panties off her, and she sat up and tugged his boxer briefs down his legs.

He stepped out of them, and put some protection on, and then climbed on top of her again.

He grabbed her feet and started sucking on her toes.

He sensually kissed his way down her legs to her inner thighs, and then kissed his way up her stomach to her lips.

She laced her fingers through his and pulled her knees up.

He powerfully buried himself inside of her, and began to thrust his hips forward.

"Oooohhhh".

"You feel so good, baby".

"You do…..too…..go deeper…."

He did as she requested, and she lifted her hips to meet his.

She took all of him in, and then released him. He came back for more, each and every time.

"Oh yes….go deep….honey".

He leaned down and kissed her as they both found their release at the same time.

They rode out the waves of ecstasy together, and spent, laid back together on the bed in a heap.

"That was sensational".

"Yeah, it was".

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they calmed down, never wanting to let her go.

Eventually, they got up and got dressed and then headed to the kitchen. Jennifer picked their clothes up while they walked through the house.

"Max made a fruit salad the other night. Want some?"

"Yes, please".

She pulled herself up on the counter and he fed her a grape.

"The party was really fun tonight".

"Yeah, it was".

"I can't believe our costume won".

He fed her a strawberry while she fed him some kiwi.

"Have you talked to Bill?"

"No, I haven't. Have you talked to Hayleigh?"

"No, I haven't. I hope she's alright".

"And I hope Bill's alright. Maybe I'll call and see if he wants to go have a beer or something".

"That's a good idea. I'm sure if Hayleigh wasn't ok, she would have called me".

He fed her a strawberry and she fed him a grape.

"Darling, do you ever think about selling Hart Industries, selling the house, and just moving to a tropical island?"

"Somedays, when the members of the board get out of line".

"Hey now".

"I'm kidding."

"You better be".

She lightly kissed him.

"Sometimes I think about it, if Bill and I had kids at the same time. Would they play together? Would we coach their teams? Things like that. But then I realize, Bill has never been able to hold a relationship long enough to have a kid. And until I met you, I never knew anyone I wanted to have kids with."

Her face brightened a little.

"You want to have kids with me?"

"Yeah, I do. Someday, not tomorrow or anything".

"Well, that's good, because I think the process takes a little bit longer than that".

Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I can maybe see myself having kids with you too".

"Maybe? Just a maybe?"

"Darling, it's a maybe simply because I don't know if I want to have kids myself. But if I do have them, I want to have them with you".

"I understand".

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were headed out of the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Jennifer kissed his neck while he was on the phone.

"Hello, this is Louise at California General Hospital. I'm looking for a Jonathan Hart".

"This is Jonathan Hart".

"Hi. We have a patient here, by the name of Bill McDowell, he was just brought in by ambulance after a bad car accident. Your name was listed as his emergency contact".

"Ok, we'll be right there".

He hung up and set Jennifer down.

"We have to go to the hospital. Bill's been in an accident."

They quickly dressed and headed out.

***California General Hospital***

They parked and headed to the emergency department. Jennifer laced her fingers through his as they walked along.

They walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Hi, I'm here about Bill McDowell".

"Yes sir. He was brought in a little while ago, with a young girl, a Hayleigh Farmer. They are both in room 7, down the hall. The doctor will be in within the hour to update you".

"Thank you".

They headed to room 7, and walked in.

Jennifer saw Hayleigh first. She was in bad shape. Her head was wrapped in gauze, her right hand was in a cast and she had a broken nose and a neck brace. She was sleeping, peacefully, and it looked as if she had padding underneath her hospital gown.

Jonathan walked over to Bill. He had a neck brace on, his faced was very badly bruised, and he had his left arm in a cast. He was also asleep.

Jennifer drew the curtain back between their beds, and then she and Jonathan went and sat on the couch.

"I wonder what happened".

"I do too. I don't know if it's a good sign or a bad one that they were together when the accident happened."

"Well, I guess we'll find out".


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan and Jennifer sat there for an hour, and then the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams."

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart, and this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Ok, so they came in together. That's why we put them together. They both have a concussion, and whiplash. She has a broken hand, he has a broken wrist, she has a broken nose, some extensive bruising and strained muscles in her back and shoulders. He has a couple broken ribs. We think their injuries are mostly airbag induced, but we aren't sure, except in her case. If you look at the palm of her hand, you can clearly read the name of the airbag company".

"Wow".

"Yeah. Because of their concussions, we gave them something to help them sleep. They will sleep for probably 8-10 hours. If all goes well, they should be released day after tomorrow".

They nodded.

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?"

"I don't think so. You're welcome to stay, but it's really not necessary".

"Ok, thank you, doctor".

Jennifer pulled a notepad and pen out of her purse so they could leave them a note.

"You carry a notepad and pen with you?"

"I'm a journalist, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

She quickly wrote Hayleigh a note to call her at Jonathan's when she woke up. She wrote one for Bill saying the same thing.

They put the notes on their tray tables and headed out.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand as they walked through the hospital and out to the car.

They had a quiet ride home back to Jonathan's house. Thankfully, he didn't live too far from the hospital.

They came inside and Jennifer got a glass of water for each of them and then headed to the bedroom. Jonathan was already changing.

She quickly changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed.

Jonathan turned out the lights and climbed onto the bed and put his head on her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I hated seeing him like that".

"I know you did, honey. I hated seeing her like that too".

"In all the years I've known him, he has always been the strong one. Mr. Invincible."

"Darling, if you are this scared looking at him, then think how he must feel. I bet he's scared too".

"I'm sure he is".

She lightly scratched his back.

"I just hope they weren't fighting. I mean, at this point, they need to either figure it out or break up and be done".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

She held him a little longer, and then he sat up and moved off her and they stretched out together.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world. I hope you realize you mean everything to me".

He gave her a few short kisses.

"I love you too, more than anything."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.

***The next day***

Jennifer and Jonathan slept late, and then cooked breakfast together. They showered and got dressed and headed to the hospital.

Bill was sleeping, but Hayleigh was awake.

"Hi".

"Hi, how did you know I was here?"

"Bill listed Jonathan as his emergency contact. They called us last night. We came then, but you guys were both out".

"I don't remember that at all".

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a semi".

"I bet. Can I get you anything?"

"Not just yet, I think I'm good".

Jonathan was sitting over by Bill.

"How is Bill?"

"He's sleeping. He has a broken wrist, some broken ribs, a concussion and whiplash".

"This is all my fault".

"You remember what happened?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to talk about it".

Bill started stirring, so Jonathan moved his chair closer to his bed.

"Hey buddy".

"Hey Valentine. What are you doing here?"

"The hospital called us last night. We came right away and then after speaking with the doctor, we went home."

"I see".

"Do you remember the accident?"

"Yeah, the truck pulled out in front of us, and we t-boned him."

"You two are very lucky".

"How about doing your old Navy comrade a favor?"

"Sure."

"Help me up. I gotta take a leak".

"Bill, there are ladies present".

"Oh, please, Valentine. They're adults".

"Way to keep it classy, Bill".

"Gotta be me, little lady".

He hobbled around to Hayleigh's side of the bed and gave her a quick kiss and then hobbled to the bathroom.

"Darling, I'm going to run get us some water. Do you want anything else?"

"No, no. Water's fine".

As soon as Bill was in the bathroom, Hayleigh started getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To his bed. If I'm there and he's here, then we can see each other and touch each other and stuff. But if I'm here and he's there, we can't".

"So you two are good?"

"Yeah, we are. We really and truly talked and got things situated. And he's been nice and sweet ever since. And so loving."

"Oh my gosh…you two weren't….in the car….when the accident happened…were you?"

Hayleigh blushed and looked away.

Jennifer gasped.

"Shhh! He can't know that you know!"

"Ok, ok".

Jennifer pushed the empty bed closer to the one Hayleigh had just climbed into, and lowered the inside rails.

Bill came out of the bathroom and Jennifer stood up to help him get back to bed.

"Good idea sweetheart".

After he was settled, she sat back down.

"So, where are you two going to go when you get discharged?"

"I was thinking about that. Bill, you should come to my place, because I live on the ground floor. At least for a couple days".

"Me spend the night in a bed with pink sheets?"

"It won't kill you".

Jonathan came back with water bottles for everyone.

They stayed a little longer and then the nurse came and told them visiting hours were over.

"Call us if you need us, guys".

"Get some rest".

"Thanks for coming by, we appreciate it".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed out and walked to the car.

They stopped at Jennifer's favorite salad place, picked up lunch and then headed back to his house.

"Darling, did you get candy? It is Halloween, you know".

"That's a great point. We can stop and get some".

After they got back to his house, they cuddled up on the couch and ate their lunch together.

"Do you feel better seeing him awake and moving today?"

"Yeah, I do. What did Hayleigh tell you when we left the room?"

"Darling, I cannot tell you that. She swore me to secrecy".

"I see. So, it's probably what I'm thinking".

"They are both adults, darling. I think they've learned a great lesson".

"I think so too. And so did we".

"We did?"

"Yeah. There's a reason they call it parking, darling. It's so you'll do it when the car is in park".

"Are you asking me to go parking with you?"

"Maybe. Are you saying yes?"

"Maybe".

She winked at him and then took their trash to the kitchen.

She went and changed into some comfier clothes and then came back and cuddled up with him again.

"How about a backyard nap?"

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Hart".

He took her hand and led her to the backyard to the patio.

He took the cover off a hammock on a hammock stand. It was a little chilly, so they grabbed a blanket and the long body pillow from the bed, and then got comfy.

They chatted till Jennifer fell asleep. He gently kissed her forehead and then fell asleep with her, thinking about how lucky he was to have found her.

***Later that night***

Jennifer woke up around 5, and checked her watch.

She started scratching Jonathan's chest.

"Darling, it's almost dark. We have to get up".

They headed inside and she made him a lasagna from scratch.

They found some scary movies on tv to watch, and took turns handing out candy.

When they ran out of candy at 9, they turned the lights out and snuggled up on the couch to finish their movie.

Around 9:15, there was frantic door knocking and doorbell ringing.

Jonathan went to get it.

"We are all out of candy", he said as he opened the door.

"Hi, it's us".

Susan, Drew, Laura and James came in.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were having fun, passing out candy and then we ran out, so we decided to come party with you guys".

"We brought appetizers and cocktails".

"We just ran out of candy ourselves".

They ended up sitting around talking and playing games and just hanging out for a few hours.

Jennifer was so relaxed and felt like she had known them forever. They were very interested in her as well.

"So, we feel bad. We never asked you where you work or anything".

"At the moment, I work for _Modern Woman_ magazine. I'm looking for something else though. Hopefully, I'll find something soon".

"We should have a girl's night one night. Drinks, dinner, facials".

"Yeah, we should. We should set that up".

"I'm on board. I have a friend Hayleigh who would probably go in with us on that too".

"And while you ladies are doing that, we men can find something to get into".

"Hooters. Football. Beer".

"We don't have to go to Hooters, we can just hire a stripper and have her come to the house".

Susan looked at Jennifer.

"That's why we hardly have girl's night".

Jennifer got a plate of the wedge salad dip and came back.

"I love this".

"Thank you".

Pretty soon, Jennifer had gotten out her makeup bag, and she and Susan and Laura were doing their nails and eyebrows at the coffee table while the men were watching football highlights on tv.

"You have the best stuff".

"Well of course she does. She works at a fashion magazine".

"That's actually not why I have these. I haven't gotten any samples or anything from there. Those people are so stingy and selfish, it's not funny."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes".

Jennifer filled them in on everything that had happened so far.

"That sounds miserable".

"Yeah, it does".

"Trust me, it can be. I've started breaking up the day and then I just tell myself "Make it to lunch", and then "Make it through the afternoon." Somehow it makes it easier".

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Yes. It made it worse. And the thing that gets me, what they are arguing over, it is special, but it's not unattainable. The flowers Jonathan sent me were special to me because they were from him, but it's not like I am the only one that can get flowers. Same with the fan. If you need a fan like mine for photo shoots, guess what? I paid $30 for it. You can too. It's not like it's dipped in gold or anything".

After they had finished their eyebrows and fingernails, Jennifer put it all away and then everyone made themselves another cocktail.

Everyone stayed till almost midnight and then headed home.

Jonathan locked up while Jennifer cleaned up their dishes.

"You ready for bed, darling?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh yes".

They turned out the lights and headed to the bedroom.

"Darling, do you care if I sleep in one of your pajama tops?"

"No, not at all".

She slipped it on and then put on a layer of lotion and then climbed into bed.

"That was a fun and unexpected evening".

"Yeah, I agree. They really like you".

"They are so nice and sweet".

"Yeah, they are".

He got a little playful, and started kissing her chest.

He stuck his finger in her belly button.

"Ding dong".

"Jonathan! That tickles".

"No, darling. You're supposed to say "Trick or Treat".

"I'm sorry".

He did it again. "Ding dong".

"Trick or treat".

"Very good".

"So, which one do I get?"

"How about the treat?"

He rolled on top of her.

"Just what I wanted".

***Monday***

Jennifer had spent the entire weekend at Jonathan's, before they went to her house Sunday night.

She set the alarm for 7, and woke up and made him some scrambled eggs and bacon and coffee.

He had just gotten out of the shower when she came into the bathroom.

"Morning darling, your eggs and bacon are in the microwave. And the coffee is ready".

She moved past him to get in the shower when he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What?"

"Happy birthday".

He gave her a special birthday kiss.

"Thank you".

She took a quick shower and then got ready, and found him in the kitchen.

"How were the eggs and bacon?"

"Wonderful. But you didn't have to cook for me, you're the one with the birthday".

"Oh, don't be silly. I love making you breakfast".

She quickly ate some yogurt and then made herself a to-go cup of coffee and one for him too. They walked out to the garage together.

"I love you, birthday girl. Have a great day".

"I love you too".

"I'll pick you up at 5:30, and your birthday celebration will start".

"Interesting".

She gave him several kisses and then they headed out of the driveway.

Jennifer got to work and went inside. Her office was seemingly untouched, and the office was quiet.

Caitlyn got there at 9, and she saw Tiffani and Kimberli trickle in a few minutes later as well.

At 10, Jennifer got a flower delivery.

Caitlyn knocked on her office door and Jennifer motioned for her to come in.

"Here you go".

"Thank you".

Red roses that hadn't quite bloomed yet in a crystal sparkly vase. She knew immediately they were from her father.

 _Hope you have a great day, sweetheart. I love you-Pa_

She gave them a good smell and then put them on her windowsill.

At 11, she got another one.

Caitlyn brought them again.

"Well, someone is popular today".

White sparkly and shimmery diamond shaped vase, jam packed with birds of paradise and purple morning glories, pink roses and white gladiolus. She grabbed the card and opened it.

 _Happy birthday to the love of my life. Can't wait to see you tonight and show you how much I love you-Jonathan_

She picked up the phone to call him.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan?"

"He's on the other line with an Italian investor. Can I take a message?"

"Sure, just ask him to call me, please. Thank you".

"Certainly".

They hung up and she got back to work.

Precisely at 12, she had another delivery.

Caitlyn just motioned for her to come get it.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a delivery here for you. One grilled chicken salad with extra avocado and lemon pecan dressing from The Lettuce Leaf, a large double orange sweet tea, and some chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, for Jennifer Edwards from Jonathan Hart. And I was promised a bigger tip if I sing Happy Birthday to you, but ma'am I promise you don't want to hear me sing".

She chuckled.

"That's ok. I appreciate it".

She hurried and put the strawberries in the fridge and then went to her office and ate her salad.

She worked till about 2, and then decided to take a break.

As she approached the breakroom, she heard giggling and talking.

She made her way to the breakroom, and opened the fridge, and found her strawberries gone.

"Did anyone see some chocolate covered strawberries in here?"

"Oh, were those yours? I'm sorry".

She decided to walk away before she said something she was going to regret.

She headed back to her office, closed the door loudly, and picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer. Is he still with the Italian investor?"

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry".

"That's ok. Do you mind giving him a new message?"

"Not at all".

"Great. Tell him I've had enough and I quit. If he calls back and I'm not here, he can reach me at home".


	22. Chapter 22

Jennifer hung up with Deanne, and called a packing company.

She arranged for them to bring a pod within the hour, and to send a crew to help her pack and fill it.

She started removing things and bundling and boxing what she could.

Jonathan called her back about 30 minutes later.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"You ok?"

"I'm pissed, but I'm fine".

"Want to talk about it?"

"They ate my strawberries. My name was on the damn box and they ate them all and acted like they didn't know they were mine. I'm done. I got your flowers and Pa's flowers and your lunch, and the delivery guy even told me Happy Birthday right in front of them. But did they acknowledge it, or even me? Nope. I'm done. I've taken this a lot longer than I should have".

"I'm behind you 100% babe, you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling and ranting. And thank you for the flowers and the lunch. You're so sweet to me".

"So, do you want to spend your birthday night moving your office?"

"No. I rented a pod and rented a crew to come fill it."

"I tell you what. I'll send you my moving crew as well, so that will be 4 extra guys and they will bring about 10 boxes with them plus tape and bubble wrap and a dolly and a small tool kit. And darling, when they move your desk, have them take the marble top off, wrap it in bubble wrap, and then place it back on the desk so it doesn't break when they bring the pod to your house. You can store the pod at my house if you want since I have a bigger backyard".

"Thank you, I'll keep you updated. I love you, more than you know".

"I love you too. If you need me, have Deanne interrupt me".

"Got it".

They hung up and she got back to packing up.

The pod arrived within the hour, and the crew got to work. Jonathan's crew arrived soon after, and by the time two hours had passed, her office was completely packed up. They all did a marvelous job, and got her Pod packed and her office back exactly how she left it.

She turned out the lights in her office at 3, and put a final note in Rochelle's box.

She was out the door before they realized that she had quit.

She gave the Pod crew her address, and had them bring it to her house and drop it off in front of her house.

For safety reasons, she took the marble topper with her in the jaguar.

As she drove away from _Modern Woman_ , she felt liberated and free and the best she had felt in weeks.

Jonathan's crew insisted on following her and unloading the pod for her, so she had them bring it all inside and ended up setting up her desk in the sunroom. They put her topper back on, and brought all her boxes over. By the time they were finished, all she had left was a box of locks and plug traps that she no longer needed.

"Thank you, guys. I promise to tell the boss to give you all a bonus".

"We appreciate it, ma'am".

She locked the door behind them, and then went and took a birthday bubble bath.

She grabbed the phone and called Jonathan again.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm home, it's done. Give the crew a bonus, please. They came to my house and unloaded it for me and even helped me move stuff in the house to make it work. Pay them well, honey, and I'll pay you back, I promise".

"You got it. You made the right decision, baby."

"I know. Just feels weird. I've never walked out on a job before".

"You stayed longer than most and put up with more than your fair share".

"Yeah, that's true".

"Well, I've got one more report to look over and then I'll swing by your house and pick you up at 5:30. I love you".

"I love you too. Can you give me one hint?"

"Dressy but not formal".

"Thank you".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone.

She soaked for a long time, and then got out and took her time getting ready.

When Jonathan picked her up at 5:30, she was in the kitchen waiting on him. She had decided to wear a black off the shoulder cocktail dress with a deep plunge, the black stockings with the bows on the back, and black stilettos. She had pulled her hair up and curled it and was wearing his favorite perfume.

She heard him honk, so she opened the garage.

He came in with a garment bag.

"Hi handsome".

"Hi gorgeous".

He gave her a few kisses.

"You mind if I hang this up?"

"Sure. what is it?"

"Well, I put a few suits together, and figured if I left them here, I could get ready here in the morning on the nights I stay with you".

"Great plan".

He followed her.

"Ok, so my closet is pretty jam packed, but you can have this one if you want."

He happily took the closet across from hers, with her suitcases and shoes.

He pulled her into an embrace.

"You look sensational".

"Thank you".

"Ok, we gotta go. We have reservations, and we don't want to lose them".

She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

She grabbed the spare garage door opener from the kitchen.

"Darling, why don't you just keep this one? Then you will always be able to get in".

"Ok. That's a good idea.

They drove to a quaint little restaurant up on the coast, called Sampson's by the Sea.

Jonathan had asked for a table overlooking the water, and they complied.

The table was decorated in confetti, some that said 'Happy Birthday' and some that were shaped like curled ribbons and stars and diamonds.

Jonathan pulled her chair out for her and then ordered them a bottle of champagne.

They ordered an appetizer to share and their entrees.

As soon as the waiter brought their champagne, Jonathan raised his glass.

"To you, darling, Happy Birthday".

"Thank you".

She leaned over and kissed him, and they clinked glasses.

"Do you feel older?"

"No, not really. 27 really doesn't feel that much different from 26. At least not yet".

"Well, I must say the first have of 36 wasn't that great for me, but this last half has turned out quite nicely".

She winked at him.

"The last half of 26 turned out nicely for me as well".

They took a sip of their champagne.

"So, last week I had a meeting with someone very important. And we talked about a lot of different things. And in the end, we came to one conclusion".

"What was that?"

"That no matter what, you needed this".

He slid a box and a card across the table to her.

"Jonathan! You shouldn't have!"

"Yes, I should have. Go ahead, open it".

She opened the card first, and teared up at how sweet it was.

She opened the box to find a stunning 18k white gold diamond necklace, with a square round 2 carat diamond pendant.

"Jonathan, it's gorgeous!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

He helped her put it on and then she kissed him again.

"Thank you. I definitely don't deserve you".

Their appetizer came, and then their entrees.

As soon as they had finished eating, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They shared several dances, and felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"You know darling, I was thinking this afternoon about the whole magazine thing. I think it upset me so much because I was never really truly happy there. And it was never a good fit from the beginning. But what I realized, is that I don't need a job to make me truly happy. All I really need is you. You make me truly happy".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"You make me truly happy as well".

After their dances were over, they headed back to their table.

Jonathan signaled for their waiter.

"Can we get a to-go box, and the check please?"

"Certainly. Any dessert? Since it's your birthday, you get a free dessert of your choice on the house".

She looked over the menu, and then looked at Jonathan.

"Why don't we take our dessert back to my place?"

"Certainly".

Jennifer ordered the banana pudding cheesecake, while Jonathan ordered the coconut cake.

After he paid the check, they took their to-go boxes and headed home.

Jennifer scooped up some of the confetti and put it in with the card he had given her.

They walked hand in hand back to the car, where he opened the door for her.

He slid in the driver's seat, and then drove them back to her house.

They got back to her house and went inside. She immediately went and changed into a nightgown and robe. He followed her to the bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then settled onto the couch. He turned on the tv while he waited for her to come to the living room.

As soon as she settled on to his chest, the phone rang.

She reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Happy birthday".

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Minus the cast on my hand and my face, I'm good as new."

"That's wonderful. How's Bill?"

"He's healing up nicely as well. Car was totaled, but he ordered a new one today. Should be delivered in about a week or so".

"That's wonderful. Are you back at work yet?"

"Not just yet. I took a full week off so I could recover, and hopefully I'll have this damn nose cast off by Friday".

"Well, I quit my job today, so if you need me, call me. I'll be home till I find something else".

"You quit?!"

"Yeah, it's a long story. How about I tell you everything over lunch sometime soon?"  
"That sounds wonderful. I'll call you".

They hung up and she settled back on Jonathan's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and she reached up and grabbed them.

They watched tv till it was time for the news to come on, and then turned the tv off. They headed to the kitchen and got their dessert out of the fridge.

She took a bite of her banana pudding cheesecake while he took a bite of his coconut cake.

They only ended up eating about ¼ of each piece, and then put it all away again.

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom, turning off the lights as they went.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Well first, I'm going to get my home office set up. And then I'm going to start on my next story. I can possibly call the publishers I want to work for and see if I can write freelance for them."

"That sounds good".

"I think I can do it. I definitely don't want to work for a woman's magazine again, unless I just contribute. And I could do a newspaper again, if I had to. I just doubt they would pay me what I was making at the magazine".

She set the alarm clock and then laid down and cuddled up with him.

"There is one very wonderful bonus to working from home".

"What's that?"

"You and I can have sexy lunch dates whenever we want".

She started kissing his neck.

He rolled on top of her.

"Now that is a bonus".

***A few days later***

Jennifer had settled into a comfortable routine working from home. She had already sold 4 stories this week, and was working on another.

Jonathan was spending virtually every night at her house.

Around 1, he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

"Can we have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sure. Any reason why?"

"Max is back in town. He misses us, and I don't want him to think he's been abandoned".

"I'm ok with that. Darling, you know you can have him come to my house whenever".

"Yeah, I do. But I also know Max and he probably will never do that. Why don't you pack a bag tonight and I'll pick you up and we can stay at my place tonight?"

"That sounds fine. What time do you think you'll be here?"

"Probably around 5:30".

"Perfect. I'll be ready".

"I love you".

"I love you more".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

As much as she tried to ignore it, she had a gut feeling that things were changing and not in a good way.

***Later that afternoon***

Jennifer was ready when Jonathan got to her house.

He parked and came inside the kitchen, where she was drinking some wine.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Did you pack a bag?"

"Not yet. Are you sure you want me to spend the night at your place?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

She fiddled with his tie.

"Well, it's just Max is there and you two have your things that you do, and I don't want to interfere and be a third wheel".

"You aren't. You are just as much a part of our life as he is or I am".

He kissed her forehead and then held her close.

"I know we haven't spent a lot of time at my house, but you are always welcome there, you know that".

She nodded.

He followed her to the bedroom and sat on the bed while she threw some things together.

She had him pick a nightgown for her, and then put an outfit for the next day in as well.

"Darling, we can take my pillowcases if you want. I know you like those".

He grabbed her hands and kissed the back of them.

"Jennifer, I promise, this has nothing to do with your house. I just don't want Max to think I abandoned him, but I don't want you to think I abandoned you either".

She nodded.

Once her bag was packed, they headed to his house, parked and went inside.

"Hey you two. Dinner is almost ready. Chicken tacos, with my special verde salsa".

"Sounds great, Max".

Jennifer took her bag to the bedroom and then went back to the living room where Jonathan was.

She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling, how about you and I go somewhere, just the two of us?"

"Like where?"

"Well, we could go…skiing, we could go to a beach, we could go somewhere like Japan, or Greece, and do lots of sightseeing".

"I like the idea of an all-inclusive resort".

"Yeah, I like that too".

"When do you want to go?"

"Right now".

"Jonathan! Be serious!"

"I am."

"You are so crazy".

"I'm crazy about you, Jennifer. The rest is just minor details".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well that's good, because I'm pretty crazy about you too".


	23. Chapter 23

***A week later***

Jennifer was at home, working away on a story. She was now exclusively writing Freelance, and felt like it was the best decision she could have made for herself.

She had just gotten up from her desk for just a moment and was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miss Edwards. This is Deanne, at Hart Industries. Mr. Hart wanted me to inform you that there will be a board meeting tonight, at the office, at 6. He also wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with him afterwards?"

"Ok, that sounds good, and yes, we can have dinner".

"Perfect. He says business casual will be fine for the place he has in mind".

"Ok thank you".

She hung up and made herself a salad.

She had just finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jennifer? It's Susan. How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, Laura and James wanted to have a dinner party this weekend. It's on Saturday night, but it's going to be a late dinner. Can you and Jonathan make it? It won't start till 9, but she promises it will be worth it".

"Yes, that sounds great".

"Great, I'll tell her. Thank you".

"Thank you".

She hung up and then got back to work. She set an alarm and worked till it went off.

She was ready to walk out the door at 5, hoping that she and Jonathan could have a few minutes before the board meeting.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer pulled up, and parked right next to Jonathan's car.

She took the elevator and headed to his office.

He was behind the desk, on the phone when she walked in.

"Ok that sounds good, Frank. Run the numbers and get back to me".

He hung up and then came around and embraced her.

"Hi".

"Hi yourself".

She gave him a few kisses.

"You're early".

"Yeah, I was hoping we could have a few minutes together before the board meeting".

"Great idea".

"How were your meetings today?"

"Good, good. I backed out of one deal, and went full throttle on another".

"I see".

He walked her over to the couch and they sat down and put their feet up.

"Darling, Susan called me today. She said Laura and James are having a dinner party Saturday and they want us to attend. She said it would be a late one though. It doesn't start till 9. But she promised it would be worth it. I told her we would be there".

"Darling, we can't go".

"What? Why can't we go?"

"Well, I was hoping we could go to the ranch this weekend".

"We can go to the ranch anytime, Jonathan. They aren't going to always have a dinner party".

"I understand that. But I've already called Jack and made the arrangements".

"Jonathan, why didn't you ask me first?"

"Darling, you love the ranch".

"Yes, I do. But to just plan for you and I to take a trip without asking me is highly inconsiderate".

"Inconsiderate? Come on, you and I were talking about taking a trip together just last night".

"Yes, we were, and the keyword here is talking. I asked you where you wanted to go. I didn't just plan a trip without telling you".

"Jennifer, I want you and I to go to the ranch this weekend".

"And I want to go to the dinner party".

"There will be other dinner parties".

"And there will be other ranch weekends. But if you aren't going to be considerate enough to ask me if I want to go out of town with you, there won't be other weekends".

"You didn't ask me either before you told Susan we would be at the dinner party".

"Going to a friend's house for dinner is a hell of a lot different than you deciding that we are going somewhere that requires a plane and a rental car to get there, Jonathan".

She put her shoes on and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, so I'm heading to the bathroom, so I can cool off before I have to sit and look at you during the board meeting".

"You don't have to sit and look at me if you don't want".

"Oh, you want me to give up my seat on the board? I'm not a valued member of the board to you?"

"I didn't say that".

"You didn't have to".

She grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom down the hall. She stayed in there till 10 minutes before the meeting started, and then went to the conference room.

Everyone else had already assembled, so she took the only seat that was left, next to Jonathan.

Thankfully, they had a short agenda.

He called the meeting to order right on time, and then they got down to it.

They only had three measures to vote on.

As soon as they were finished with the third measure, Jonathan moved to adjourn, but Sandy stopped him.

"I think we should revisit the Diamond Mine initiative. I think if Hart Industries purchased a couple silver mines and diamond mines, that it could help us with profitability. The company could sell the findings, and stash the profits and then use them to bolster our reserve funds".

"I don't know why this is an issue. I've done the reports, I've ran the numbers. It would not be profitable. I would have to hire a crew of at least 10 people to work in each mine, plus someone to be a supervisor. By the time we pay them their salary, pay for their insurance, purchase equipment, purchase insurance on the equipment-the profits are lost in the shuffle."

It turned into a heated discussion, and then he put it to another vote.

Jennifer was the last to vote, and she voted the same way she had the last time, with Jonathan.

"Meeting adjourned".

She mingled with the other board members for a few minutes and then noticed Jonathan had headed to his office.

She headed to his office and found him on the phone.

He hung up as soon as she came in.

"Hi".

"Hi".

"Meeting's over, you can go".

"I thought we were having dinner".

"Do you still want to?"

She walked over to him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Jonathan. If you don't want to go to the dinner party, don't go."

"I don't want to fight with you, either".

"Look, why don't we compromise? We can leave early on Friday, as soon as you can get away. And we can stay till just before dinner on Saturday, and then fly home and go to the dinner party".

He sighed.

"Fine, we can do that."

She nodded.

"I promise I'll ask you next time before I commit us to a dinner party".

"And I promise I'll ask you next time before I plan us a trip".

He stood up and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about dinner at La Scala, darling?"

"Sounds great".

They headed to the elevator, and then to the parking garage.

She followed him to La Scala, where they had a lovely romantic dinner.

Afterwards, he followed her back to her house.

She got ready for bed while he took his tie off and changed into some sweatpants.

She climbed on the bed next to him, and started giving herself a manicure.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned on the tv.

He found them a program about living in the moment, and making your dreams come true.

"Darling, if you could make a dream come true, what would it be?"

"That's a good question. I imagine I would finally travel and take the trip that I've always wanted to take, an Italian cruise".

"That sounds nice".

"What about you?"

"Well I have a few fantasies that I would like to live out".

"Oh? Like what?"

He leaned up and started kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Like you and me together in my office".

She turned to look at him.

"You really want to do that?"

"Yes, I do. And also, I would love to take a trip where we live on a houseboat for the whole time. Docked in the middle of the sea with nobody around to bother us at all".

"That would be nice. Any other fantasies?"

"Just one. I want to take you to the drive-in".

"I would love that".

She finished her manicure and put it all away, and then snuggled up to him.

"Darling, if you want, we can go to the office tonight".

"Tonight's no good. Monday nights, the cleaning crew stays late. They have master keys. It would have to be when the place is completely empty".

"Yeah, good idea".

"Would you really be ok with us being together at the office?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, we've done it all over your house. This is really no different".

"That's a good point".

"I do make good points every now and then".

She pulled the covers back and climbed under them, while he went and made sure the doors were locked.

He came back and climbed into bed with her, and they watched the news through the sports.

As soon as they turned the tv off, he climbed on top of her and made love to her, and then held her all night long.

***Thursday***

Jennifer was at her house, packing for their trip to the ranch, when Jonathan arrived. It was around 7 p.m.

"Baby, you here?"

"In here".

He came and found her in the bedroom.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to the ranch, with you".

"Why the dressy clothes?"

"Well, I was thinking, if we had to, I could get ready on the plane".

"Good plan".

She put the last of her things into the overnight bag and zipped it up.

"Did you eat yet, darling?"

"No, I haven't. I had a late lunch. Want me to make you something?"

"I have a better idea".

He picked up her suitcase and grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

She started refilling her water bottle.

He took her bag to the car and put it in the trunk.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Well, you're all packed, so I figured we could save time by going ahead and putting it in the car".

She leaned against the counter and took a drink from her water bottle.

"Want to order in?"

"No, I want to take you somewhere".

"Ok".

They got in the car and headed out.

He called L'Orangerie to try and get a reservation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart. Our dining room is full."

"I see. Can I place a to-go order instead?"

They took his to-go order, and told him 15 minutes.

He parked, and quickly ran inside and got their order while she sat in the car.

After he had picked up their dinner, they headed to the next location.

She leaned back and closed her eyes and listened to the radio for a bit. When she opened them again, she realized where they were.

He parked the car, and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Fantasy time".

They headed to the elevator, and then took it upstairs to his office.

He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights.

He walked over to the bar, poured them both a drink and got out some candles.

They had a lovely candlelight dinner on the couch.

"This chicken fettucine is amazing. I'm starved".

"Yeah, this filet mignon isn't half bad either".

After they were finished eating, she bundled up their trash, while he started looking for something on his desk.

"Darling, there's a large garbage bag down in the breakroom".

"Ok, great. I'll be right back".

As soon as she came back into the office, he grabbed her and scooped her up.

She framed his face with her hands, and kissed him a few times.

He carried her to the desk and gently laid her down.

He seductively kissed her neck as he reached down and untied the side tie on her green blouse. It fell open, revealing her red lace pushup bra.

He kissed his way to her stomach, and then swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped her black skinny jeans.

She lifted her hips so that he could peel them off her, and fully extended her legs so that he could just pull them off.

He kissed her toes and sucked on them for a few minutes, and then focused on removing her bra.

She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

He leaned down and kissed her as he untucked his shirt, and tried to unbuckle his belt with one hand.

As soon as his pants were off, he peeled her panties off her, protected them, and then climbed back on top of her.

He lightly kissed her, and peppered her jawbone with several kisses.

He kissed her as he penetrated her, and then pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and ran her fingers through his hair.

She rotated her hips just slightly, as he sank himself inside of her over and over.

"Oh Jonathan…Ooooohhhh".

He leaned down and nibbled on her breast.

He continued propelling his hips forward, giving her as much of himself as he could each time.

She reached up and laced her fingers through his, and squeezed his hands as she took him deeper.

They could both feel the passion between them building up. They were powerless to stop it.

"Oh yes….." she cried, as the waves of ecstasy pulsated through her body. He found his release a few seconds later, and then kissed her neck as he calmed down.

She lightly scratched his back and shoulders.

"Did I live up to your fantasy?"

"No darling, you exceeded it".

They shared a few passionate kisses and then got up and got dressed again.

They put everything back on his desk where it belonged.

"Ok, Mr. Hart. Take me home".

"No, no. We have somewhere else to go".

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see".

He took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Darling, I'm in no shape to go to a drive-in tonight".

She put her hand on his chest.

"Can't we just go back to my place? Or yours?"

He didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed her.

They walked to the car, and he opened the door for her, and then slid into the driver's seat.

He started to head towards her house, but then took a turn.

"Jonathan, where are we-"

He picked up the car phone.

"Hey Jack, it's me. We should be there in about 20 minutes".

He hung up, and laced his fingers through hers.

"You said something the other night about going to the ranch as early as we could. How does now work for you?"

"You rascal. Now works great".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They pulled up right next to the plane and parked. Max was waiting on them.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"He's here to drive the car back, darling".

She kissed Max on the cheek and then boarded the plane.

"I'll be right up, darling".

He popped the trunk and started getting boxes out of the trunk, along with his suitcase and her overnight bag.

"Max, did you pick up everything on the list?"

"Yes. I packed up what I could, and it's already been loaded. Here is the most important thing".

Jonathan quickly opened his suitcase and dropped it in and then zipped it shut.

"Thanks Max. We'll see you Saturday afternoon".

"Good luck, Mr. H. Can't wait to hear all about it".

Jonathan patted him on the shoulder and then headed up the stairs to the plane.


	24. Chapter 24

Jonathan came into the cabin and sat next to Jennifer.

They got all buckled up and within about 10 minutes, they were taking off.

She put her feet up and leaned over on his shoulder.

"So, what do you have planned, Mr. H.?"

"Well, I was thinking, breakfast in bed, for starters. And then maybe a long horseback ride, complete with a picnic lunch, and then a relaxing evening by the fire. Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful".

"I had a crew come in and make some updates to the house at the ranch".

"What kind of updates?"

"Bigger, more updated bathtub, for starters. New appliances in the kitchen, bigger tv in the living room".

"Interesting. I can't wait to see that".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They reclined their seats and took a short nap.

Before they knew it, they were landing at the airport.

Jonathan gently woke her up.

"Darling, we're here".

He gave her a few kisses.

She woke up and smiled at him.

"We're here".

"Wonderful".

They exited the plane and got in the car he had ordered. Jennifer got all cozy and snuggly and fell back asleep.

It was just after midnight when they arrived at the ranch. Jonathan carried her in and laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

He unloaded the rest of the car, and brought it all in.

After everything was put away, he picked her up and carried her to bed. She woke up just as he was laying her down on the bed.

"What's happening?"

"You slept the whole way here from the airport. I was just putting you in bed".

"Oh. I need to get my suitcase out of the car".

"It's right here at the end of the bed".

"Wonderful".

She opened it and grabbed a nightgown and then quickly changed.

She climbed back in bed, and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry I slept the whole way".

"It's alright. Just a dark, lonely drive, nothing to see, really".

She scratched his chest for a few minutes.

"It's so cozy here."

"Yeah, it is".

She sat up and got the covers all situated and then fixed their pillows.

"Are you comfortable? You need anything?"

He puckered his lips for a kiss and she leaned down and gave him one.

"I have you, and that's all I need".

They slept all night with their arms around each other.

***Friday morning***

They slept till almost 8. Jonathan woke up and went to make her breakfast in bed. He had just started on their omelets when she woke up and came and joined him.

She kissed and scratched his shoulders.

"Morning".

"Morning. Breakfast is always ready".

"Let me help".

"You pick. Breakfast in bed, or breakfast in front of the fireplace".

"Fireplace".

She poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a sip.

"Want to shred the cheese?"

"Sure".

About 20 minutes later, they had everything made and took it to the living room.

He made them a fire in the fireplace, and grabbed a couple blankets so they could get all nice and cozy.

They curled up under the blanket, and ate their breakfast.

"This omelet is so good, darling".

"It's easy when you have the perfect person to cook for".

"You're sweet. I'm not perfect, but you're sweet".

She fed him a bite of the hash browns.

"I love days like this, with you, when we're in our pajamas and can just be ourselves".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Me too".

She curled up on his shoulder after she was finished eating.

He decided to try out the new television.

As soon as he turned it on, he was instantly pleased with it.

The picture was better, the sound was better, and the remote was easier to use.

They watched tv for a little bit, and then she went and took a shower and got ready. He jumped in the shower after she was finished, and then once they were both ready, they packed a picnic lunch and then headed to the stables.

Jennifer selected a light brown horse named Cupcake. Jonathan picked a darker brown horse, named Twilight.

After they were ready, he had one of the stable hands take their picnic basket to the picnic location, and then they set out on horseback.

They had a lovely ride up and down the trails and along the riverbank, and across the back half of his property.

Around lunchtime, they stopped and had a picnic. The stable hand had taken their picnic basket to a little clearing near the riverbank, that had a tree with a swing on it.

"Darling, did you put the swing up?"

"No, it was here when I bought the property".

"It's so cute".

Jennifer tied the horses to a post near the riverbank, while he got their picnic set up. He spread out a blanket for them, and then got out their lunch.

"We have a fresh salad, and some sliced cheese, and some wine, and some crackers, and some fresh bread."

"This is wonderful".

They fed each other bites of the cheese and crackers.

After they were finished eating, she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Darling, if you could have whatever you wanted, what would you get?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we could go shopping, what would you buy?"

"I don't need to buy anything. I have you, and I have Max, and I have my company, and everything is wonderful".

"Darling, you have to want or need something".

"What are you hinting at?"

"Well, Christmas is coming. But also, you're always surprising me and I feel like I should start surprising you but I need some ideas".

"If I gave you an idea, it wouldn't be a surprise".

"That's what you think".

"Besides, I don't really need anything material. I'm happy sharing experiences with you".

"I love that. And I love sharing experiences with you also. And now that I'm not tied down to an office, we can share more of them".

"What experience would you like to share with me?"

"I would love for us to travel somewhere exotic, like Bali, or Taiwan."

"Those are nice".

"I made a bucket list once, listing all the things I wanted to do before I died. It has some pretty great things on it".

"Like what?"

"Like be in two places at once, become friends with someone I don't like. I did that one, actually. One thing I remember from the list, I cannot do anymore."

"What's that?"

"I always wanted to get married in the church where my mom grew up. I've only been there about 10 times, but I remember it vividly. It was this cute little quaint church in France. And they decorated the altar with purple alpine gentian flowers, white orchids, and purple stalks of lilac. And they had this series of stained glass windows, that depicted different scenes. My favorite, was the one that my grandmother's family had donated to the church. It had our family name at the bottom, and all of the tiles were purple, except in the very middle, where it showed a woman and a man getting married. It was absolutely beautiful. I always wanted to get married there but the church closed, so I can't do that anymore".

"Sounds like a gorgeous place."

"What experience do you want to share with me?"

"I can think of a few experiences I'd love to have, like a hot air balloon ride at sunrise, or seeing the Northern Lights".

"Those are good ones too".

The horses started neighing and prancing around.

"Darling, they are getting restless. I think we should head back".

They cleaned up the picnic, and then mounted their horses. They had a slow-ish ride back to the stables and then spent a long time grooming the horses and feeding them apples and carrots. Jennifer was having a blast brushing Cupcake.

"Darling, why did you name her Cupcake?"

"I didn't. All of the horses were already named and I've never changed any of the names. And I don't even own all of these-some of these are just boarded here, and the owners pay me a boarding and caring fee".

"That's a wonderful arrangement".

He sat there with Jennifer while she scrubbed the horse and cleaned out its hooves, and brushed her hair.

"She's such a majestic animal. Absolutely beautiful".

When they were finished, they headed back to the house.

"Darling, I think I want to sink into a hot bath. Do you mind?"

"Go for it. I'll start getting things ready for dinner".

She kissed him nice and slow for a few minutes, and then headed to the bedroom to take her bath.

As soon as she shut the door, he started getting everything ready.

He marinated some chicken, in the chicken marinade she used and put it in the fridge. He also cut up some of her favorite veggies and put them on skewers to grill.

He decided to rearrange the living room, so they would have more space. Instead of having two couches facing each other, he decided to put them perpendicular to each other.

When it was all finished, he went and took a quick shower and then changed into his pajamas.

She was deep into the relaxation-eye mask, bubbles in the tub, glass of wine on the ledge.

He was careful to not disturb her, and then headed to the living room.

He heard her getting out of the tub, so he got up and turned on a music channel on the tv.

"Darling? Are you still here?"

"In the living room".

She came out of the bedroom and saw that he had lit candles everywhere and had built them a fire in the fireplace. She noticed the soft music playing.

"What's all this?"

He held his hands out to her and she came over and took them.

"Well, dinner is marinating in the fridge. And I figured while we wait for that, we could spend some time together. Just the two of us, and I know that you love to dance with me, and as it turns out I love to dance with you too, so I found us some dancing music".

"You are positively adorable. I however, am not presentable for this".

"You are breathtaking baby, I swear it".

He gave her a very passionate kiss, and just held her for a moment.

They shared a dance, in the middle of the living room. When it was over, he took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"You were asking me earlier what experiences I want to share with you, and I was thinking about it when you were in the bathtub. And I do want to do the sunrise balloon thing, and I definitely want to travel with you. But I want more than that. Life. I want to share my life with you. The good, the bad, all of it. I remember that first day you came into my office, exactly 4 and a half months ago today, with the stock certificates and our first conversation, it wasn't our best conversation, by far. But when you left, Stanley asked me who you were, and I told him I didn't know, but that I hoped I got to see you again. And then when you saved us from the French business deal, I realized that no matter what I do, I cannot get enough of you. You and I spend just about every day together, and I'm always being captivated by you in a new way. You are beautiful, and you're smart and you're creative and loving and kind, and generous, and helpful and sexy, and enchanting and independent and in my eyes, you're absolutely perfect. I'm so proud to know you, and proud of you. I love learning little things about you, and I hope that never stops. I want us to always discover new things about each other and share in the good times. And I promise, if you'll help me get through the bad times, I'll do the same for you. Hell, I'll do whatever I can to protect you from ever having bad times. And we'll have date nights, and anniversaries, and holidays and dinner parties and charity balls, and boring days where we just stay in our pajamas, and I want you by my side for all of it. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, and more than I ever thought possible. And you know how I don't like to call you my girlfriend? I'd rather call you my wife".

He dropped to one knee and held the ring up to her.

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you allow me the pleasure of sharing my life with you every day for the rest of our lives, by marrying me?"


	25. Chapter 25

She teared up, and quickly nodded yes.

After he slipped the ring on her finger, he stood up and kissed her and hugged her and held her.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

They turned on a light and he popped a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass.

She walked over to the sink and stared at her ring.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Tell me about it".

"It's platinum. 4. 5 carats, on a twisted pave shank. I picked the 4. 5 stone because today, 4 and a half months ago, is the first time we met."

"I love how sentimental and romantic you are".

She kissed him a few times.

"So, this is why you wanted us to come here so bad this weekend? You had this planned?"

"Yep, that's right".

"And is the dinner party part of it?"

"No, that's all on them".

She pulled herself up on the counter. He handed her a glass of champagne.

"To the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't wait till you're my wife".

"To the most handsome man in the universe and I can't wait till you're my husband".

They clinked glasses, shared a few kisses and then took a sip.

"Tell me all the things".

"Well, I purchased the ring last week, and then planned for us to come up here. I had Max mix up some of your mom's chicken marinade in a jug, and refrigerate it all week. He added chicken breasts just before we flew yesterday. Everything was in a cooler, and I put it all in the fridge when we got here. I called your dad a few days ago, and got his blessing. Max picked up the ring yesterday afternoon, and I decided to start everything a day early. So, we had dinner at the office, since that was the first place we met. And then we came up here and had a day of romance".

"I'm so touched. I love all of that. This couldn't have been more perfect".

She let her fingers graze his jaw while she kissed him.

"I was so scared you wouldn't say yes".

"Why would you think that?"

"Goes back to my childhood. I have this deep-seated feeling of not being good enough because I was never adopted. I was scared that you would think I'm not sophisticated enough for you, or that we haven't been together long enough to get married".

"Jonathan, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I love you because of who you are, and how you make me feel, not because of your wealth or your prestige or anything else. And for the record, I knew I wanted to marry you after we had dinner with my dad".

"You did?"

"I did. You were unintentionally ambushed by him, and you handled it well. It's not easy meeting your girlfriend's father for the first time, and my dad is a hard person to win over".

She kissed him a few times and then they started getting dinner stuff ready.

She stood with him while he grilled the chicken and just loved on him.

"Darling, how soon do you want to have a wedding?"

"Whenever, I suppose".

"Do you want a big wedding, or a small one?"

"I just want it to be special. I want it to be a reflection of us as a couple. And I don't care if we don't have anyone besides my dad and Max in attendance. It will be perfect because I'll be marrying you".

"I couldn't agree more".

"I can't wait to tell my dad we are engaged".

"We can drive into town so you can call him, if you want".

"No, we don't have to do that. I'll call him tomorrow when we get home. I'm sure he'll be happy".

"Ok, so there's one more thing I want us to do. And I think we should take our time and get it right. And I want us to do it together".

"What's that?"

"I want us to find a bigger house. I love my house, and I love your house, but we need a bigger house for the both of us and Max. So, I want this house to have everything you want, and I want it to have everything I want, and I want it to have what Max needs. And if we have to build, I'm ok with that too".

"You're right. I mean, I absolutely love my house, but it's not big enough for all three of us. And it wouldn't be fair of you and I to live there without Max."

After their dinner was ready, they ate in the living room amongst all the candles. It was the romantic dinner they had shared to date.

"I still can't believe you did all this without me knowing".

"You mean you didn't see this coming?"

"No, I really didn't. I figured if we weren't engaged by Christmas, I would bring it up and see where your head was at, but even when you and I were arguing over coming here this weekend, I felt like you were more upset because I didn't ask you before I told Susan yes than anything. I never dreamed that you had this planned".

"I shouldn't have gotten angry. It was just that all the plans had been made and I saw it slipping away".

"I'm glad you pushed for us coming here".

She did the dishes when they were finished eating, and then when everything was all cleaned up, she went and curled up on the couch with him.

They stretched out on the couch, and covered up with a blanket.

They chatted about what they each wanted in a house. Jennifer wanted it light and airy, and set back from the road. Jonathan wanted them to have privacy, a circle driveway, and a nice patio.

"And we also need for all the bedrooms to not be all together".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Max needs his bedroom downstairs. He can climb stairs ok now, but that won't last forever. And I think you and I will need privacy, so I don't want our bedroom to be right next to his".

"I agree with that".

She was quiet for a moment.

"Darling, how soon do you want us to move?"

"As soon as we can find the place, I suppose".

"Darling…what does this mean for my seat on the board?"

"Well, nothing until we get married. Once we get married, you will have to relinquish your seat, but you'll retain voting power. If there is a tie, or someone can't be there to vote, then you get to take their place, and be the deciding vote".

"How special".

They laid on the couch for a few hours and then finally headed to bed.

"Darling, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"If we wait and sell your house till after the wedding, we can just go shack up over there".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding".

"You better be. I want our honeymoon to be special. We only get one".

"It will be, I promise".

They spent the next several hours making love and holding each other, before they fell asleep.

***Saturday***

Jonathan and Jennifer spent the morning laying around and being lazy before they headed back to Los Angeles.

Max picked them up at the airport like he promised.

"Hey you two. How was the trip?"

"She said yes, Max".

"Wonderful! Welcome to the family, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks Max".

"Max, can you drop us off at Jennifer's? We can take her car to the dinner party and then figure it out after that".

"Sure, Mr. H."

They arrived at her house a few minutes later. Jonathan carried the bags inside, and they started getting ready for the party.

Jennifer took a hot bath, while Jonathan watched some football.

He took a shower while she fixed her hair and makeup.

"Darling, how dressy do you think we need to be tonight?"

"I don't think it's formal or anything".

She stepped into the closet and then emerged in a black off the shoulder top with a red floral pattern and long sleeves, black pants and some black peep toe heels.

He put on a dark suit with a gray tie, and then went and found her in the kitchen. She was wearing the diamond necklace he had given her for her birthday.

"Darling, can you check this tie?"

"Yes".

She got it all straight and then kissed him.

"I was just about to call Pa".

"Great".

She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Walter, hi. It's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"He sure is, Miss Jennifer. One second".

She gave Jonathan a kiss as she waited.

"Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Yeah Pa, it is. How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetheart. I was just reading".

"Pa, Jonathan asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes".

"Wonderful! I'll be back in the states in a couple months, and I want you to bring him for a visit".

"I promise, I will".

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart. Jonathan is a good man".

"Yes, he is".

"Have you two talked about where you want to get married or anything?"

"Not specifically. But there is something that's bothering me. I can't remember the name of the town where Mama went to that pretty church as a girl. The one with all the stained glass windows. Do you remember it?"

"Avignon, sweetheart. She sure did love that town and that church".

Jennifer wrote it down on a notepad after he mentioned it.

"Yeah, she did. Well, Jonathan and I have to go to a party now, but we promise we will come see you as soon as we can. I love you, Pa".

"I love you too, sweetheart. Tell Jonathan welcome to the family".

"I will. Bye Pa".

She hung up.

"Pa was thrilled, and said welcome to the family".

"How nice."

"He also said he will be back in the states in a few months, and he wants us to come for a visit".

"That sounds fun".

She started going through the mail.

She opened one that was from _Modern Woman_.

"Darling, did Susan say if the party was Byob?"

"No, she didn't".

"I'll call James and ask him".

She read the letter while he dialed the number.

He chatted with James for a few moments and then hung up.

"It's not byob, but I think I'll take a couple bottles of champagne anyways".

He turned to her and saw the look in her eyes.

"Darling, what is it?"

"This letter is from Rochelle. She says that since I walked out, I'm not entitled to my paycheck for the two weeks I worked there. And she's also stating that I took community property with me, when I left, which I didn't".

"Well that's ridiculous! I'll have my legal team send her a nasty letter and we'll get this straight".

She nodded.

They headed out and stopped for champagne on the way and then drove to Laura and James.

***Laura and James***

They pulled up and parked and then headed for the door.

Jonathan rang the doorbell and Laura let them in.

"Hi. We brought champagne".

"Great! Come in, come in".

James took the champagne from them and went to put it in the fridge.

"Ok everyone is here. We have some of James' work friends joining us, so I'll introduce everyone. This is Dr. Susan Kendall, and her husband Drew, and this is Bill McDowell, and his girlfriend Hayleigh Farmer".

Jennifer looked over and realized Bill and Hayleigh were very cozy.

"And this is Jonathan Hart and his girlfriend Jennifer Edwards".

"Um, Laura, Jennifer isn't my girlfriend".

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"She's not?"

"No, I'm not. As of last night, I'm his fiance".

She held up her hand and showed off the ring, while they all started clapping.

"How wonderful! We are so happy for you".

"Thanks, we're excited".

Hayleigh came over and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. Want to be my Maid of Honor?"

"I can't. I'll have to be the Matron. Bill asked me to marry him this morning".

"What?! That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. We weren't going to announce it this soon, but I couldn't not tell you. We are getting married in April".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, Bill and Hayleigh are engaged".

"That's great".

It was a lively dinner party, and after they ate, they all took a seat in the living room.

"So tell us how he asked you".

"Well…he wanted us to go to his ranch this weekend but I had already told Susan we would come to this. So, we came to the first of many, many compromises that we will reach, I'm sure, and we agreed to go yesterday as early as we could, and then come home this afternoon. So, Thursday, he called and asked me if I wanted to have dinner, and I said yes. So, we had dinner at his office, and then we headed to the airport, as a surprise. We got to the ranch around midnight. Yesterday, we had breakfast together, and then took a long horseback ride and had a picnic lunch and then we went back to the house, and I went to take a bubble bath. When I got out, he was in the living room with candles lit and soft music playing, and he gave me this beautiful speech and then just asked me and then we cooked one of my favorite dinners together".

"That's so sweet".

"Yeah, it really was".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok, Hayleigh. How did Bill ask you?"

"We were supposed to have dinner last night. And he called and told me he was on his way, but he never showed. So, this morning, I had just gotten home from a spin class, and he showed up. And I started yelling at him and telling him how horrible it was and then he threw the ring at me and said "Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Wow, Bill. The Romantics have nothing on you".

"This little filly means the world to me".

"Sure sounds like it".

"It was a perfect proposal, just as perfect as he is".

Hayleigh planted a few kisses on him.

Susan and Drew gave a toast to the happy couples, and everyone else chimed in and added on to it.

When they left that night, they headed back to Jennifer's house.

"Darling want to spend the night at my place?"

"Sure".

She laced her fingers through his.

"That was a lovely party".

"Yeah, it was".

"Darling, do you like this car?"

"Yeah, it's ok. It's starting to need some maintenance, but it's held up really well so far".

He pulled them up into her garage and parked, and they headed inside.

They went and changed for bed, and then cuddled up in her bed.

"Can I get you anything darling?"

"Nope. I have everything I need right here". He wrapped his arms around her.

"Same here".


	26. Chapter 26

***Several weeks later***

It was Christmas Eve, and Jennifer was at her house. She had been cooking all day. Max was in Canada with his sister, so Jonathan and Jennifer were spending Christmas together.

She had made several snacks and a special meal for them.

Jonathan had gone out to run some errands and had promised he would be back as soon as he could.

She turned on the tree, and turned off the other lights in the living room. She lit a few candles and then poured herself a glass of egg nog and sat down and waited for Jonathan. She turned on an old Christmas movie while she waited.

Jonathan got there about an hour later.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi. I was wondering when you would get back".

"I'm sorry, it took a little longer than I thought".

"I made dinner, it should be ready in about 20 minutes".

"Great".

He went and changed and then came back to join her.

"Ok darling. I made some toasted ravioli, stuffed mushrooms, mini pizzas and a cheese ball with fresh veggies and crackers. So if you get hungry, heat up what you want. And dinner tonight is one of my favorite recipes".

"Darling, I met with the realtor today, and I gave her our list of what we want. She promised to call me as soon as she found something that met our specifications".

"Wonderful".

She set the table while he got them drinks and then she got their dinner out of the oven.

"Almond crusted pork tenderloin with red wine raisins. I also made you cheesy mashed potato casserole and a salad".

"You're the best, baby".

He leaned over and kissed her.

They had a nice dinner and then did the dishes together.

"Baby, you keep cooking like that and our marriage will be the happiest one in town".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. I did love it though".

"I'm glad".

He built them a fire and they relaxed on the couch and watched old Christmas movies all night.

Jennifer fell asleep on his chest. He finally woke her after Midnight.

"Darling…wake up. If Santa catches us, he won't come down the chimney".

She woke up and they headed to bed.

***Christmas morning***

Jennifer woke up first, and went and made them some blueberry pancakes and sausage.

Jonathan came in a few minutes later.

"Merry Christmas, darling".

"Merry Christmas, indeed".

She gave him a few kisses.

"Breakfast is almost ready".

"Yum. I'm starved".

They decided to eat in the living room next to the tree.

"This time next year, we'll spend our first Christmas together as newlyweds".

"Hopefully, in our own home".

"Maybe with a kid or two on the way".

"Maybe not".

She took their plates to the kitchen and then rinsed them.

She poured herself a mug of hot apple cider and refilled Jonathan's coffee.

She curled up on the couch.

"Ok darling, you get to open a present first".

He picked the biggest one and opened it.

She had gotten him some new sweatpants and pajama pants".

"Thanks, baby".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok, your turn".

She picked a shiny pink present, and opened it.

He had gotten her a purple lace spaghetti strap babydoll nightie.

"Oooh, soft. I love it".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Your turn".

They continued taking turns until they each had one present left.

Jonathan opened his first, and found two tickets and a brochure.

"You got us a trip?"

She nodded.

"I got us a 10 day stay in Aruba, honey. All-inclusive resort, private hut over the water, just you and me".

"I love it! When are we going?"

"It's open ended, so we can pick the dates".

"Great".

He put her present in her lap.

She opened it and found two more tickets.

"You got us a trip too?"

"I did. Hawaii, 10 days in Maui. All-inclusive and our room has a private balcony".

"I can't believe we both got each other trips".

"Great minds think alike. And our trip is open-ended too, so we can take it whenever we want".

"Perfect".

He got up and headed over to her tree.

"Darling, do you see that?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's one of the lights on your tree. It's sparkling".

"It's probably just blinking, darling".

"No, it's definitely sparkling. I think I can fix it".

He fiddled with it a few minutes and then exclaimed "I got it!".

He came back to her on the couch.

"What was it?"

"This".

He held up a sparkling diamond hoop earring.

"And there's another one to match it".

"What? Darling, they're beautiful!"

"They're yours".

"I love them! And I love you!"

All in all, Jonathan had gotten Jennifer a gold and ruby bracelet, the purple lace nightie, some new slippers and a new silky robe, the diamond earrings, a new shower head and the trip to Hawaii.

Jennifer had gotten Jonathan new sweatpants, new pajama pants, a couple new dress shirts, a picture frame for his desk at the office, some engraved cufflinks and the trip to Aruba.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"This has been the best Christmas".

"Yeah, it really has".

They snuggled up and watched the Christmas Parades on tv, and just had a lazy day together.

She did some wedding planning while he watched football, and she made them a low-key dinner.

She couldn't recall the last time she had ever been so happy.

***Several months later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were just a week away from being married.

Their wedding was taking place at an old plantation house just south of Los Angeles.

They had decided to go to Aruba for their honeymoon and to save Hawaii for their first Christmas.

Jonathan was at the office and Jennifer was working at her house.

She had just gotten up to get lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hey handsome".

"Carol, the realtor called. She has 4 more houses for us to see tonight".

"Great".

"I told her that this was it till after our honeymoon. If we don't like any of these, then we can just keep doing what we've been doing till we find something".

"I guess we'll have to".

"Baby, I know it's not ideal but we can make it work".

She sighed.

"I know we can. I'm just ready for us to be settled".

"We will be, I promise".

"I sold a few more articles so at least one thing has gone well today".

"That's wonderful. Well, I gotta go. I'll pick you up at 4".

"I'll be ready. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and made herself a salad and then got back to work.

He picked her up at 4, right on time.

He came inside.

"Baby, you ready?"

"in here".

She was in the bedroom.

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hi. You look so pretty".

"Thanks".

She sprayed on some perfume and then they headed out.

The first house they went to was modern, with an open floor plan.

They took a look around, and then headed to the next house.

In the car, they discussed the pros and cons.

"So, I liked the kitchen in that house, and I liked the patio, but I didn't like that our bedroom was more of a loft".

"I didn't like that either. And if Max ever had to come up the stairs, those stairs would be hard on him".

"I agree".

The second house was one story, and the rooms were all very tiny.

They both shook their heads and then headed to the third house.

This house was a little better, but it needed a lot of updating.

"Ok, so we like this house, but we want something with a floorplan similar to this but that isn't in need of a lot of repair".

"Ok, let's go to the 4th house and then we'll talk".

They got in the car and Jennifer read him the directions.

"Darling, this is one is in the canyon, on Willow Pond drive. It says it's all the way at the end, the last house on the left just before the curve".

"The big one?! I've admired that house for years".

They pulled up to it and followed Carol inside the gate.

"Oh darling, there's a pond with the most adorable little bridge".

"Yeah, and there's a circle driveway, like you wanted".

They went inside. As soon as they saw the inside, they both fell in love with it.

"This house has been freshly painted in eggshell. There is a master suite downstairs, off the back of the living room. The other bedrooms are upstairs, on the opposite end of the house. Kitchen has all new appliances, and the pool is only two years old. There's a guesthouse in the back, about a mile back from the back door. All the lighting fixtures are new, and the water heater has a 10-year warranty".

Jennifer went upstairs and checked out the master bedroom upstairs.

She fell in love with the bathroom and the double side by side soaking tub, not to mention the oversized walk in closets.

She came back downstairs and found Jonathan.

She nodded at him.

He nodded too.

"Really?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Carol, we'll take it. I'll give them full asking price".

"Wonderful! Come by my office tomorrow and we'll sign the papers".

They headed out and got in the car.

"How about La Scala?"

"Sure".

She laced her fingers through his.

"Darling, we're homeowners".

"Yeah, we are".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He picked up the phone and called Max.

"Pack your bags Max. We bought a new house, and we want you to live with us. I just know you'll love it".

He filled him in, and hung up when they got to the restaurant.

"He's thrilled. He said he can't wait".

"Me either".

***Two weeks later***

It was their wedding day. Jennifer had stayed at her house, and Jonathan had stayed at his.

He was sending a limo for her and the wedding party. Hayleigh was her Matron of Honor, and Susan and Laura had agreed to be bridesmaids.

They were all wearing mint green strapless chiffon dresses, with silver heels. Jennifer's wedding dress was shimmery, with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. It had a twist in the front, and a long train. Her hairstylist had pinned her hair up, and pulled some sections out to curl and hang down.

She stepped out of her bedroom and the ladies were speechless.

"Jennifer, you're breathtaking".

"Gorgeous".

"Just the prettiest bride ever".

"Thanks everyone".

"Ok, flowers were delivered. Here's your bouquet".

Her bouquet was filled with lilacs, blue orchids and white roses.

The bridal party were carrying bouquets of jasmine, lilac, and white roses, with pink orchids.

"Ok, do you have your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Blue is the orchids in my bouquet. The dress is new, the shoes were my moms, so they're old. I don't guess I have anything borrowed".

"How about you and I swap earrings?"

Jennifer nodded.

She took off her dangling crystal earrings and put on Hayleigh's diamond studs.

"Perfect".

"Ok, Max picked up my honeymoon luggage last night. I need to take this bag with me, and my purse. And we should leave through the front door, so that I can lock it".

They all gathered around Jennifer.

"Breathe. Just breathe".

She nodded and took a few breaths.

The limo arrived to pick them up. Their wedding was at 4, and they had the reception hall till 10.

They all piled into the limo, and rode to the venue.

Susan went inside first and made sure Jonathan was in a room with the door closed so that he wouldn't see Jennifer.

"Max, keep him in there".

"Will do, doc".

They ushered everyone into the bridal suite, and then Susan went to tell Max it was safe.

The photographer came and took their pictures.

They had opted to not do a first look or a secret meeting. The first time Jonathan and Jennifer would communicate would be when she walked down the aisle.

After all the pictures had been taken, they were in the bridal suite when Stephen came in with a package for Jennifer.

"Sweetheart, you are the spitting image of your mother on our wedding day".

"Thanks, Pa".

"This is from Jonathan".

"Oh how sweet." She opened the card and started to read it.

" _My darling Jennifer, I love you more than words can say. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, making all your dreams come true. When we got engaged, you said you just wanted our wedding to be special. I hope that it's everything you dreamed it could be. I know that we aren't getting married in France, but hopefully, with a little France in our wedding, it will feel just a little bit closer. I love you, beautiful. -Jonathan"._

She unwrapped the present.

"I wonder what this is".

There was a piece of paper on the first layer.

"It took some digging. I hope this is the right one".

She kept unwrapping to find the stained-glass window that she loved as a child, framed in a large oak frame. It had their family name and everything.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, Pa, it is. It's the exact window from the church".

"How on earth did he find that?"

"I can't wait to ask him".

She wiped the tears away and went and fixed her makeup.

"Pa, can you take this to Jonathan?"

"Certainly".

He walked down the hall to the grooms' suite.

"Son, my daughter wanted me to give you this".

"How did she like her present?"

"She loved it. How did you find that?"

"I sent one of my executives on a trip to find it, and I purchased the property in France so that I could have the window cut out without stealing it".

"Genius son. Positively genius".

He opened Jennifer's present.

" _Darling-as we begin our life together today as husband and wife, I want you to always remember that as far as I'm concerned, home is wherever you are. I love you, more than you know. -Jennifer"._

He opened the rest of the package to find a silver compass.

She had engraved it with 2 linked hearts and their initials and wedding date.

The note underneath it said "This compass' longitude and latitude dials are set on the exact location of our home on Willow Pond".

He was touched and teared up.

"Ok, it's time for us to make our way to the altar".

Stephen went back to Jennifer.

"It's time, sweetheart".

The ceremony was taking place outside, and the reception was going to be outside and inside.

Bill and James and Drew were the groomsmen. They and Max walked down the aisle to "God Only Knows", by The Beach Boys.

Jonathan and the minister walked down the aisle to "How Sweet It is", by James Taylor.

The bridal party walked down the aisle to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

Everyone stood up for Jennifer and Stephen.

They came around the corner and walked down the aisle to "What a Wonderful World".

Jonathan teared up when he saw her. He couldn't remember when she had ever looked so beautiful.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman unite in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who feels they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace".

After a silent minute, he continued.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

Stephen kissed her cheek and then handed her over to Jonathan.

"The act of marriage is a sacred union, that shouldn't be entered into lightly. It is not 50/50, it is 100/100. It's something you have to work at each and every day. It requires communication, understanding, and patience. Jonathan and Jennifer, is it your intention to enter into the covenant of marriage, together?"

"Yes it is", they said in unison.

"Jennifer and Jonathan have elected to write their own vows. Jonathan, when you're ready".

Jennifer handed Hayleigh her flowers, and then Jonathan took both of her hands.

"We had a very untraditional beginning, but then again, that's us. Non-traditional. I could spend all day telling you all the things I love about you, but if I did, we'd never leave. Instead, I'll just do a top ten. I love how your eyes sparkle when you laugh. I love how you always lace your fingers through mine in the car, and how you hug me in the kitchen when we are cooking. I love how you and I snuggle up on the couch when we watch tv, and I love how you blow me a kiss on the phone when we hang up. I love how you always make sure to have my beer in the fridge, and how you bring me one when I'm grilling. I love listening to you hum while you put your makeup on, and how you always feed me a bite of your dessert first. And most of all, I love the way you always know what to say to make me feel better, and how you are always trying to make sure everyone is happy. I promise that from now till the end of time, I will do whatever I can to put that sparkle in your eye. I promise that you will never want for anything, that your feet will always be warm, and that you and I will have a lifetime of adventures. I know that no matter what life brings us, good or bad, you and I can weather it together. I love you, bigger than the sky, and I promise, that will never change".

Jennifer dabbed at her tears and then started her vows.

"Jonathan, I admit the first time we met wasn't the greatest. But every time since then has been. You never cease to amaze me and you always keep me guessing. You are the one who makes me laugh the hardest, and can calm me down the fastest when my red hair gets to me. I cannot wait to share life's adventures with you, and wake up to you each and every morning. I promise to always make you cheesy mashed potatoes, and to always kiss you goodnight. I love you more than words can say, and I'll love you till the end of time".

"Jonathan and Jennifer will now exchange rings. May I have the rings please?"

Max handed the rings to the minister.

"Jonathan, place this ring on Jennifer's finger and repeat after me. To have and to hold, till death us do part, I give you my life, my love, and my heart".

"To have and to hold, till death us do part, I give you my life, my love and my heart".

Jennifer's ring was a platinum pave diamond band that fit behind her engagement ring perfectly. He slipped it on her finger and then moved her engagement ring from her right hand to her left.

"Jennifer, place this ring on Jonathan's finger and repeat after me. To have and to hold, till death us do part, I give you my life, my love and my heart".

"To have and to hold, till death us do part, I give you my life, my love and my heart".

She slipped the ring on his finger.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. Everyone clapped for them. Jennifer got her flowers back from Hayleigh, and they laced their fingers together and walked up the aisle to "The Best is Yet to Come" by Frank Sinatra.

They were taken into the bridal suite, to wait for the photographer.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"Not as much as I love you, Mrs. Hart".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Everything is just perfect".

"I agree".

The wedding party joined them, and then the photographer took them back to the altar for some photographs.

They took about 300 photographs, and then headed to their reception.

"Ok darling, let's go dance our first dance together as Mr. and Mrs. Hart".


	27. Chapter 27

The reception went off without a hitch. There were touches of them all around. Jennifer had made a big sign to go next to a jug that said "Please leave us a message to read on our first anniversary". Their guest book was a silhouette of him proposing to her, and everyone signed the matting to go around it. Each table had pictures of them in a frame. At the back of the room, Jennifer had made a table that had a timeline of her and Jonathan's relationship along with pictures of them from various places.

Jonathan and Jennifer danced to "At Last" for their first dance. They did all the traditional wedding things and then it was time to cut the cake.

Their wedding cake was three tiers, vanilla cake with strawberry filling and white chocolate ruffled icing. Each layer looked like it was wrapped in layers of tissue. Their cake topper was made of wire and said 'Mr. and Mrs. Hart' in cursive.

His grooms' cake was chocolate, and Jennifer had taken the bakery a stock certificate and had them make it look just like the one she had.

"Darling, did you see the grooms' cake?"

"Not yet".

He took her hand and led her over there. As soon as he saw it, he started laughing.

"I love you, that's very clever".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave.

Hayleigh and Susan helped her get her things together and Bill took their bags to the car.

"Where shall I put these? The trunk is full".

"Just toss them in the backseat".

"It's full as well. Where are you guys staying and I'll drop them off?"

"I have no idea. It's a surprise. What's in the backseat?"

"That too, is a surprise".

"Go talk to Jonathan, I'm sure he'll figure something out".

Stephen came in to tell Jennifer goodbye.

"Ok sweetheart. I'll be back in London when you get back from Aruba. I love you, have a safe trip".

"I love you too, Pa".

Jonathan popped his head in.

"Darling, we gotta go".

"I'm ready. Did you talk to Bill?"

"Yes, he and Max are figuring it out".

"Wonderful".

"Jonathan, always a pleasure. I hope you two have a lovely honeymoon."

"Thank you, sir. We will call you when we get back".

They walked out to the foyer, and saw everyone lined up outside.

The favors they gave everyone were shot glasses that said "We tied the knot, now have a shot" on one side, and their names and wedding date on the other.

As they ran down the aisle, everyone tossed rosemary on them, for good wishes.

The photographer had them do it twice. They stopped in the middle and he picked her up and kissed her. and then they did once more.

The groomsmen had decorated his car and had gone all out. The windows all said a variation of "Just Married" and "Getting Lucky tonight". There were strings of beer cans coming off the back on both sides, and there were strings of condoms and streamers and balloons hanging from the side mirrors. The back seat was filled with packing peanuts.

They drove off into the night, with everyone waving.

Jennifer laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

"Where are we spending tonight, darling?"

"It's a surprise".

Max followed them in the station wagon.

They pulled up to the airport and Jennifer's eyes grew really big.

He parked by their plane, and they got out.

Max pulled up right next to them.

"Max, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the groomsmen filled your trunk. So I brought your luggage."

"Filled it with what?"

"Beats me".

He popped the trunk and went and looked.

Jennifer walked back there with him.

The entire trunk was filled with ping pong balls.

"Oh, I'm getting them back for this".

Jennifer started laughing.

She walked over to Max and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Max. We love you".

After their bags were loaded, they walked up the steps.

Jack popped his head into the cabin.

"Hey newlyweds. We got clearance. 10 minutes till takeoff".

"Thanks Jack".

Jennifer kicked her shoes off, and curled up in the seat next to Jonathan.

"How long of a flight is this? I might want to change clothes".

"Only an hour".

"Great".

They spent most of the flight kissing and talking about the wedding.

As soon as they landed, they got in the car he had rented and headed towards their hotel.

"We are in Napa Valley. We are staying here tonight, and then tomorrow we fly to Aruba".

"I love this!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

They walked into the hotel and everyone was in awe.

As they headed to their room, Jonathan asked for a room service menu. They looked it over and then decided to order a pizza.

"Sir, we have a newlywed special. One large pizza, plus an appetizer platter, with three appetizers of your choice and 2 large drinks".

"That sounds good. We'll take that".

They headed to their room. It was so cute and cozy. King sized bed, a fireplace, and a large whirlpool tub.

"It's so lovely".

He called the front desk and ordered a bottle of champagne.

He helped her out of her dress, and she stepped into the bathroom to take down her wedding hair and put on her wedding night ensemble. It was a white lace strapless teddy, and a white silk robe.

He was stepping out of his suit and into some pajama shorts.

"I cannot wait to lie on the beach and relax with you".

"Same here".

Their room service got there, so he signed for it and brought the cart in.

They ate and chatted about the wedding.

He popped the champagne and poured them each a glass.

"To my beautiful wife".

"Aww. To my handsome husband".

They clinked glasses, shared a few kisses and then took a sip.

***A few days later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were really enjoying Aruba. They were both relaxed and just going with the flow.

They had been lying on the beach all morning. There was a storm coming in, so they packed up and headed inside.

Jonathan called and placed a room service order, while Jennifer changed out of her suit and into a tank top and pajama shorts.

He came up behind her and started kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are the most beautiful woman on the planet".

"Whatever you want, it's yours".

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He had just climbed on top of her when there was a knock at the door.

They sighed. He climbed off her and went to answer it.

"Hi, room service for a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"You mean Jennifer Hart".

"I'm sorry sir, the card says Edwards".

"We're married. She's Jennifer Hart".

"Well, I booked this trip for us when I was still Jennifer Edwards. So I'll just sign it Jennifer Edwards Hart".

She handed the slip back to the attendant and then closed the door.

"Darling, I've been meaning to talk to you about what my name will be. Would it bother you if I didn't take your last name? I had planned on keeping Edwards as my professional name".

"You can call yourself whatever you want to, on one condition".

"What's that?"

"That you take your clothes off right now".

"Done".

She leaned up and kissed him and started to strip.

They spent the whole afternoon making love and didn't leave their room till almost 10 that night for a very late dinner.

Their honeymoon was over too quickly, but back to the real world they went.

***A couple months later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were spending their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Due to a scheduling mishap, they had taken their trip to Hawaii two weeks before Christmas.

Max was in the kitchen making them a lovely breakfast for Christmas morning.

Jennifer came downstairs first and headed to get some coffee.

"Merry Christmas Max". She kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. H."

"Listen, I have a final gift to wrap for Jonathan, so I'll be in the study. Keep him occupied if he comes downstairs."

"You got it".

She slipped into the study and wrapped his gift, and then came out and placed it under the tree.

She heard him in the kitchen talking to Max.

"Merry Christmas darling".

"There you are. Merry Christmas".

He leaned down to kiss her.

They had a nice breakfast with Max, and then they headed to the living room to exchange gifts.

Jonathan had gotten Jennifer some beautiful aquamarine earrings, a gold and diamond bracelet, and some new outfits. She had gotten him some new long-sleeved shirts that he liked, some new golf clubs, and some new pajamas.

"Ok, Darling, the last present is yours".

"Ok, let's see what it is".

He opened it up and found three pregnancy tests. She had written the date on each of them.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"We're going to…?"

She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her and then let out a scream.

"Mr. H., what is it?"

"We're having a baby, Max!"

"You mean..?"

They nodded.

"How wonderful!"

Max teared up and came over and kissed Jennifer on the cheek.

"Ok, starting now, no more coffee. No caffeine, no salt, and you don't lift a finger. Put your feet up. Mr. H and I will wait on you hand and foot".

"I could get used to this".

She stretched out on the couch and then Jonathan stretched out next to her.

"I just can't believe it!"

"Want to go with me to the doctor tomorrow?"

"Absolutely".

***8 ½ months later***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article. Jonathan was at the office. Max was at the track.

She got up to get some more water and as she made her way into the kitchen, her water broke. A few seconds later, she had her first contraction. It made her double over in pain.

She picked up the phone, and dialed Jonathan's office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Deanne. This is Jennifer. I need Jonathan, please".

"He's in a meeting. Can I have him call you?"

"Deanne, my water broke. I need him now". She was speaking slowly and deliberately so that she could breathe in between the sentences.

"I understand ma'am. He's on his way".

"Thank you".

She hung up and then quickly wrote him a note and took it to him.

He stared at the note.

'Jennifer's water broke'.

"Gentlemen, Stanley here is going to take over. Stanley, you have full reign to close this deal and then also, run the company for the next few weeks. I'll see you in a month".

"Mr. Hart, what is going-"

He saw Jonathan's note.

"Got it sir. I'll be in touch".

Jonathan drove like a bat out of hell on the way home. His normal 35 minute drive only took him about half that.

He came running into the house.

"Jennifer?"

"Up here".

She had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed.

Their bags were on the bed and she was tossing stuff into them.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"One minute I'm fine, the next I'm being stabbed in the stomach".

"Did you call Susan?"

"Yes, she's meeting us at the hospital".

"Ok, let's go".

"I just need to call Pa and put some outfits in here from the nursery. Can you go get the layette that's on the changing table please?"

"Sure".

She picked up the phone and called her dad.

"Pa, it's me. It's time. We are headed to the hospital".

"I'll grab the next flight sweetheart. I love you".

"I love you too. Pick a granddaddy name".

"I did. I'm Popsy".

"That's cute. Ok we'll see you when you get here".

She hung up and finished packing the baby bag and then they left Max a note and headed to the hospital.

5 hours later, it was go time.

"Ok Jennifer, time to push. I want you to concentrate and focus. We will count to ten and then take a breather".

A few pushes later, and their child was born.

"It's a girl!"

"Darling, she's beautiful. She kind of looks like you".

He leaned down and kissed her as the nurses got her all cleaned up.

Susan patted her legs.

"You were a Rockstar, momma. I'll be back to check on you in a bit. No getting up till then, alright?"

She nodded.

The nurse brought the baby to her and let her hold her.

"Hi there sweet darling. You are so pretty".

She gave her a few kisses and then let Jonathan hold her.

"Hey sugars. You are the prettiest baby in the world. Want a new car when you're 16? You got it".

"Jonathan! We can't spoil her like that".

"Yes we can. We are the mom and the dad. We can do whatever we want".

Jennifer was laughing. She loved watching him interact with her.

"Darling, go find Max".

He handed her the baby and then headed to the waiting room.

"Hey Mr. H. Mr. Edwards just called the nurses' desk. He'll be here in about 4 hours".

"Wonderful. Ready to go meet your granddaughter?"

"A girl? I'm thrilled!"

"She looks just like Jennifer to me. No name yet".

They headed into the hospital room to see Jennifer and the baby.

"Max, wait here. Let me make sure she's decent".

"Sure".

He walked in and found Jennifer holding the baby.

"Hey, he's in the hall. You up for a visit?"

"Sure".

He let him in.

"Max, this is your granddaughter. She doesn't have a name yet".

"Hey pretty girl. I'm Grandpa Max".

Jennifer swaddled her and then handed her to Max.

"Just make sure you support her head".

He sat down and held her for a long time.

"Darling, we need to come up with a name".

"I agree. I know I said I wanted a J name, but I'm ok if we don't do a J name."

"I think I want her to have a J name, though. I would hate for her to feel left out for not having one".

"What J name were you thinking?"

"Jessica. I was thinking we could do a C name or an S name as the middle, so that she would still have our initials."

"Like what?"

"Like Caroline or Charlotte, which would go good since your middle name is Charles."

"I like Caroline. What about the S name?"

"Well, my middle name is Suzanne, but I want something a little different. We have plenty of s names to choose from, all the women in my family had s middle names".

"Ok, so what's your grandmothers middle name?"

"Stellaluna".

"No thank you".

"I agree. My aunt's name is Sophia, and my great grandmother's middle name was Susan".

"Darling, what if we did Suzanne but we spelled it with an s instead of a z?"

"Hmmm. I kind of like that. But now I'm not sold on Jessica. Darling, can you get the baby name book out of my bag, please?"

He handed it to her and they went back and forth for a few hours, and then finally decided on a name.

Her dad walked in just as they were about to make it official.

"Hi sweetheart! Jonathan, great to see you!"

"Hi Pa. You are just in time. We just decided on a name".

"Oh? Let's hear it".

"This is your granddaughter, Pa. Miss Jayli Caroline Hart".

"That's beautiful! She has your mother's eyes, sweetheart".

"I think so too".

Jennifer tried to rest, but it was hard, with all the nurses coming in to check on either her or the baby.

Stephen brought the baby back to Jennifer when she started crying.

"Ok, sweetheart. I'm headed to my hotel. I will see you three tomorrow".

"Pa, why don't you stay with us?"

"You don't need me underfoot with a new baby in the house. Trust me, when you get her home, you aren't going to know which end is up".

"Ok, but next time, I want you to stay with us".

"It's a deal".

He and Max headed out, and then Susan popped in.

"Hi, I know you are worn out and need to rest. But I'm going off shift and I wanted to see you before I left".

"It's alright".

"Ok, so first things first, how are you feeling?"

"Just tired and a little sore".

"Ok. Are you planning on breastfeeding?"

"Some. I want to pump too, though. I want him to be able to feed her as well".

"Teabags on your nipples will help with the soreness. And sleep in a sports bra till you get used to the pressure".

"Got it".

"I want to see you in 4 weeks. No sex till then, and try to rest when she does, if you can. And if you have even the slightest negative thought about yourself or the baby, I want you to call me. Postpartum depression is nothing to joke around with".

"I understand".

"Did you two pick a name yet?"

"Yes. She's Jayli Caroline. J-A-Y-L-I".

"That's beautiful!"

"Thanks. It's different, but not out there, different. And it's something she won't have a hard time spelling when she has to write it. And she has the exact same initials as her daddy".

"Ok, so do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, how long do I have to stay?"

"We can talk discharge tomorrow".

"Perfect".

"I'll be on rounds tomorrow after lunch, and I promise, you'll be the first one I see".

"Great. Thank you Susan".

Susan left, and it was just the three of them.

"Darling, how about something to eat?"

"Yes please. Whatever you want is fine with me".

"I'll be back. I love you".

"We love you too".

"Bye sugars. Be sweet for Mommy now, alright? Daddy will take you car shopping tomorrow".

"Jonathan, we will not! I don't want her growing up that fast".

"Sorry sugar, daddy tried".

Bill and Hayleigh and Laura and James came in then.

"Hi guys. I was just headed out".

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, she's precious".

The men went to smoke a cigar and the ladies stayed with Jennifer.

"Ok, so tell us everything".

"I was home alone, which is funny because I told Jonathan this was the last day I felt comfortable being alone. Anyways, I got up to get some water and my water broke, so I called him at work and then took a shower and changed and got our bags together. As soon as my epidural was in, it was smooth sailing. She weighed 6 pounds, 4 ounces, and she's 22 ¾ inches long. And she's just the sweetest baby".

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes. Jayli. J-a-y-l-i. Jayli Caroline. And she has my hair for now, and her eyes are blue like Jonathan's, but they aren't the same shade of blue".

"She is absolutely gorgeous".

"You hear that, lovebug? You have a fan club already".

"How is Jonathan with her?"

"Smitten. He told her when he first saw her that he would buy her a new car when she turned 16, and then just before you guys got here, he told her he was going to take her car shopping tomorrow".

"Sounds like a true dad of a daddy's girl".

"I hope she is one. I can't wait to see her light up when he comes home".

The ladies stayed till the men came back and then they all left. Jonathan had gone to pick up food, and wasn't back yet.

Jennifer put a pink sparkly outfit on Jayli and then picked her up and held her on her chest.

"Ok punkin, it's just you and me. Time for our first mother daughter talk. I'm probably not going to be too good at this mommy thing. And thankfully, we have daddy. I don't know what I would do without daddy by my side. He loves us so much and he's so good to us. You'll understand what I mean as you get older. You hit the jackpot in the daddy department, punkin. You really got a good one. Now, I'm going to try my best, but I'm sure we will have days where you are going to want a different mommy and that's ok. I love you so much, princess. If someone had told me 2 years ago that in 2 years I would be a mommy, I would have laughed and laughed and laughed. Then, I met your daddy and we got married and then we went on our honeymoon. And we had the best time, yes, we did. One day, we'll take you on a special trip as a family, I promise".

Jennifer gave her some kisses.

"So remember, we have to promise to always love our daddy because he takes such good care of us".

Jonathan came back then.

"Hi. I picked you up a chicken taco salad and a virgin margarita."

"Great choice, darling".

She swaddled her again and laid her on the bed.

"Darling, can you put her in the isolete, please?"

"Certainly".

He picked her up and held her for a few minutes and then put her in the isolete.

Jennifer practically inhaled her taco salad and sucked down her margarita.

She hit the button for the nurse.

"Hi, everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could help me get up and head to the bathroom. I think I want a shower".

"Sure. Let me get you a kit, and then we'll get up".

20 minutes later, Jonathan was holding the baby and Jennifer was freshly showered and dressed in her own nightgown and had just crawled back in bed.

"Ok honey. You are on duty until she cries. I'm taking a nap".

"You hear that? Mommy is already bossing us around".

"Jonathan Charles! I am NOT bossing. I'm exhausted!"

"Jennifer, I was kidding. Calm down, it was a joke".

Her face crumpled into a mess of tears.

"I'm sorry. It's the hormones".

"I tell you what. How about we all take a nap?"

She nodded.

He put her in the isolete, then kicked his shoes off and went and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and then climbed into bed with Jennifer. They snuggled up and took a nap.

Jayli woke up about 2 hours later, and Jennifer woke up and got her and fed her.

Jonathan woke up and tried to help, but Jennifer had it under control.

As soon as Jayli finished eating, he took her and Jennifer went back to sleep.

"Good job, sugar. You are being such a good baby. Now, I'm not sure if you heard me earlier, but I made a joke and mommy got upset. That was daddy's fault. We have to be nice to mommy, sugar. See, she is so good to us and she loves us so much. And she's going to be the best mommy ever, just you wait and see. And we couldn't live without her, sugar. Trust daddy on that. Daddy tells her all the time that she's daddy's whole world, because without her, daddy would just fall apart. So, no matter what, we have to always love our mommy and take care of her. You can be daddy's little helper in that department, ok?"

Jayli blinked her eyes twice and then burped.

"Great answer".

***The next day***

Jennifer and the baby were discharged just after lunch. They all got home and got settled.

Jennifer had hired a photographer to come and do her newborn pictures for the next day.

They got settled on the couch.

Jonathan took their bags upstairs and then came back downstairs.

"Darling, can I get you anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

They put the baby in the swing, and then Jennifer laid down on the couch.

"I'm going to go help Max with dinner. Holler if you need me. I love you".

"I love you too".

And they lived happily ever after…


End file.
